Wonder Woman, Tom and Jerry
by Corinna Wilde
Summary: The 2017 hit film crossed over with our favorite cat and mouse duo. Please read and enjoy this action adventure story, filled with heart and hope.
1. The Themyscira

Authors Note: Okay, this is my second fanfiction, (The first being Tom and Jerry In a Heartbeat) so if their are any flaw, I'm sorry. So before commenting on any misspellings know I'm a newbie to this and did my best.

I really loved the Wonder Woman and sadly only saw it once. I also love Tom and Jerry, their are without a doubt the funniest duo of all time. Now it seems most of the Tom and Jerry films seemed to be aimed more to kids then it does adults. That's when it hit me to combine these iconic characters, creating something an adult like myself could enjoy. I would seriously pay money to see this as a big screen movie.

Enough about me, I hope you guys enjoy the cross over. I own no right to either of these characters, or stories.

Chapter One: The Themyscira.

The Tom and Jerry opening music played and faded to the DC logo. Fad into blackness as we cross the sea to the beautiful island of the Themyscira. An island inhabited by a powerful group of women know as the Amazons. Coming upon the island, stone buildings could be seen and were similar to ancient greek building, but were still different enough to be their own thing. The island was lush and full of life, from the plants to the animals that lived there. In the streets of the Themyscira women worked and did daily task, like gardening, taking care of their many horses, or train. Doing manual labor kept the women in tip top shape, because everyone was required to pitch in and help work.

A young girl in a tan dress, hurried down the stone pavement, giggling and smiling brightly. Her black hair flowed as the wind from her speed blew through it. Along side her came a bluish gray kitten, with green yellow eyes. He too seemed very happy as he ran upright on two legs with the girl. The girl came and looked out over the stone siding, spotting her aunt Antiope training the Amazonian warriors.

Antiope was the General and sister to the Queen, making her a powerful figure among the all women island. Not only did Antiope seem strong, wearing her armor of gold, with a brown leather belt and straps, but her aura, which gave off a don't mess with me kinda attitude.

"Hurry Tom." said the girl with determination, running passed other women in the street to get to the grass field. An Amazonian in a blue dress came after her and tried to grab the girl and her cat, but failed and stumbled forward a bit, losing her balance.

"Diana! Come back here!" shouted the babysitter, watching the young girl run on down the street. Tom grinned and continued to run along side his owner to where the obstacles were set up, and the training would be done.

At the coarse, a woman leaped up and flipped in the air a couple of times, throwing her sword to it's mark. Another woman rode horse back and hung backwards off to the horse's right side, shooting an arrow. Watching over them was Antiope, who admired her strong warrior women.

Some of the women fought in hand to hand combat, showing off their strength and high pain endurance. A black warrior woman was struck across the cheek, and only to turn to punch the other off the stand. The women were different types of people, showing they weren't just one single color.

From atop the hill stood Diana, who punched at the air, imagining herself as one of the warriors. _Wow, look at them go, and who said women are weaker then men._ Thought Tom watching the women fight with spears, swords and other weapons. Tom too, couldn't help but get in on the pumped up scene, finding himself pretending to fight as well. It was a comical and cute sight, both at the same time, seeing the girl and her kitten play fight like the adults down below did.

On the grass field stood Antiope, glancing over her shoulder to spot the young girl and her pet. A smile crossed her face as she saw how into it they both were, knowing they had a great fighting spirit.

"Diana!" came the voice of the babysitter, who caught up with the two. Diana gasped and took off, with Tom not too far behind. Both laughed and ran with all their might, hoping to lose the babysitter. Diana went to the stone wall and climbed up, thinking she could jump to the farther one. With Tom clutched to her side she went for it and felt herself flying through the air. Unfortunately she didn't make it and fell farther down, until, suddenly a hand grabbed her right arm and kept her from going any farther. Looking up the pair saw Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazonians herself, Hippolyta. Hippolyra gave her a stern look that made the two smile sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Hello mother.." said Diana dangling in her mother's hold. Tom clung tightly to Diana out of fear of falling. _Boy, I know cats land on their feet, but I wont have any by the time I hit the stone._ Thought Tom staring down below their feet to the pavement.

After Hippolyta pulled her daughter up, she took the girl on horse back with her. Diana sat in front of her mother, smiling with a bright round face. Tom yawned and nuzzled into his owner's lap, feeling her hand stroke him gently.

"Mother, I'm old enough to start training..Why wont you let me?" questioned Diana looking back up to her mother. Hippolyta smiled warmly to her daughter and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Because you are the only child here and I want you to live a normal life. You are young and have so much to learn, Diana." said Hippolyta hugging her daughter close, gaining a giggle from her. Tom was a bit startled by this, but smiled none the less.

Tom, from the time he was young, grew up along side the women, so he held great respect for them. He may have been a male, but he knew the Amazonians were a amazing and wonderful people. They were kind to one another and to the animals that lived there with them. The island was truly a paradise and flawless to say the lest. (Probably because men weren't there to screw it up.) They rode off and soon day became night as everyone went home to sleep.

That night Hippolyta was fixing Diana's bed, pulling the blankets back for her to get in. Diana came in with Tom by her side, wearing her nightgown. She walked over and crawled into bed, adjusting her body under the blankets. Hippolyta saw Tom pawing at the blanket that hung down, seeing he was too small to leap up. She leaned over and gently picked him up, setting him by Diana. Diana smiled as Tom rubbed against her, purring with happiness. Hippolyta was tucking Diana in, but the girl couldn't help but push to be trained.

"It's time to sleep." said Hiyppolta with a warm tone.

"Mother I promise I'll be careful, what if I didn't use a sword?.." said Diana looking up to her mother with large brown eyes. Tom heard this and sat up, hoping to help persuade the Queen. _Please say yes, I too would love to learn how to do all those cool flips and fight like a woman._ Thought Tom, though he knew it sounded weirder thinking it in that order. Still it was a dream of his to be a Amazonian warrior, to fight for good and justice. Elements he believed made up the fierce women.

"Diana, Tom, fighting does not make you a hero.." said Hippolyta lifting the blanket and placing it up to Diana's chin, laying her back down. Hippolyta hoped to settle the girl down, wanting her to get a good night sleep.

"Just a shield then.." said Diana snuggling into her bed. _Yeah, a shield wouldn't be too bad._ Thought Tom, burrowing down and glancing from Diana to the Queen. Diana sat up and spoke once more in a eager voice. "No sharp edges."

"Diana, you and Tom are the most precious things in the world to me. So much so, I sculpted you both from clay, and begged Zeus to give you life. I wanted you to have a normal childhood." spoke the Queen, brushing along her daughter's cheek. The woman's eyes were glassy as she spoke. "Man kind do not deserve you, Diana."

"You told me this story already.." sighed Diana leaning back in to her pillow. _Oh Zeus, it's the sculpted from clay story..Again.._. Yawned Tom. _I'd hope she'd tell a better story then this._ The Queen nodded and stood, going over to a wooden table. She picked up a book and returned sitting along the bedside. Hippolyta sat closer and held the book out, so the girl could see its pictures.

"Which is why I will tell you a new one. A story of our people and my days of battle, and show you war is nothing to hope for." said Hippolyta opening the book to reveal a beautiful painting. Diana and Tom sat up and studied the picture, amazed by the colors and great detail. The ancient Rome like paintings seemed to move as the older woman spoke "Long ago, when time was new, and all of history was still a dream, the gods ruled the earth. Zeus, king among them..Zeus created beings over which the gods would rule. Being born in his image, fair and good, strong and passionate. He called his creations man, and man kind was good.

But Zeus's son grew envious of man and seized to corrupt his fathers creation. This was Ares the god of war. Ares poisoned mans hearts and filled them with jealousy and suspicion. He turned them against one another, and war ravaged the earth, so the god created us, the Amazons, to influence men's hearts with love and restore peace to the earth. And for a brief time there was peace. But it did not last.

Then I, the Amazon Queen lead a revolt, freed us all from enslavement. When Zeus lead the god to our defense, Ares killed them one by one, until only Zeus himself remained. Zeus, used the last of his power to stop Ares, striking such a blow, the god of war was forced to retreat. But Zeus knew one day, Ares might return to finish his mission, an endless war, where mankind would finally destroy themselves and us with them.

So Zeus left us a weapon, powerful enough to a god. With his dying breath, Zeus created this island, to hide us from the outside world, where Ares could not find us. And all has been quiet eve since. We give thanks to the god for giving us this paradise."

The Queen stopped and took a breath, glancing down the girl and her cat. _Dang, that was quite the history lesson. Surprising I didn't fall asleep._ Thought Tom, looking at the book with wide green yellow eyes. He placed his paw on the painting, feeling it smooth surface along his paw pads.

"Where is the god killer?" asked Diana wanting to know what the weapon was that killed the god of war. _Oh, yes, I want to see the god killer too._ Thought Tom clapping his paws together, eager to know as well.

"Diana, now you must sleep. I'll take you to it tomorrow." said Hippolyta kissing the girl on the head, and watching her lay back down. The Queen sat up and went to blow the candles out, seeing her daughter snuggle in. She watched as Diana hugged Tom close like a stuffed animal and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to keep reading. Also please check out my other story, and let me know what you think, and try not to be to hard if you hated it.


	2. The God Killer And Training

Chapter Two: God killer And Training.

The next morning the sun rose as did Diana. She threw the blankets off and went to get dressed. Tom, who was very lazy in the morning curled up in her sleeping place, wanting to rest a second longer.

"Tom, wake up, mother is going to take us to the god killer today." said Diana going behind her dressing area to change. Tom stretched and yawned. _Yeah, god killer, cool..I'm gonna just shut my eyes for a few more seconds..._ Thought Tom slumping back down into the sheets and shutting his eyes, going back to sleep. Diana came out in her day wear and went to the slumbering cat.

"Tom, you lazy cat, let's go." said Diana picking him up and carrying him out of the bedroom. Tom knew it was useless fighting the strong willed girl and woke himself up fully, leaping out of her hold to walk on his own. The pair went to the dinning hall and quickly ate their breakfast before finding the Queen. Hippolya was true to her word and took Diana and Tom to the place where the god killer was kept. They went up the stone pavement to a large, tall building.

"The gods gave us many gifts, this is where we keep them. Someday you will know them all." said Hippolyta walking to the large wooden doors with her daughter by her side. The two guards opened the door for the three to enter. Diana quickly hoofed it in and acted like a kid in a candy store, looking with wide eyes to the array of weapons and armor. The Queen saw this and spoke, wanting her child to stay close. "Over here Diana."

Diana did as she was told and went to her mother's side, walking through the stone halls. They came to the center of the building and saw a gold shaped spiral, that shielded the magnificent sword. _Wow, what a amazing piece of steel._ Thought Tom blinking a few time to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"It's beautiful...Who will wield it?" asked Diana eyeing up the blade that sat only just out of her reach. Tom had to admit the sword was something. _If only I could touch it, perhaps some its greatness would rub upon me._ Wondered the cat, leaning over to it, feeling drawn to it somehow.

"Only the fiercest among us even could, and that is not you Diana. Or you Tom, I see you eyeing it up as well." said Hippolyta looking from her daughter to the timid feline. _Can't blame a cat for trying._ Though Tom giving her his most winning smile and shrinking back to sit beside Diana, who patted him lightly on the head. Hippolyta grinned warmly and was glad her daughter wasn't around such dangerous weapons, for the thought of it worried her to death.

The day went on and Diana didn't give her a hard time about not training, making the Queen wonder a bit. Little did the Hippolyta know, that at night her daughter would sometimes sneak out to a cave, where her aunt was waiting for her. Of course Tom was with her and watched the women train by the fires glow.

Time went on and Diana trained with her aunt in secret, so that she would be able to defend herself if the time would come. When she and Tom were alone playing among the mountain landscape, Tom would work with her, learning to fight himself. They held sticks and pretended to fight, snapping the twigs from time to time. Sometimes when Diana wasn't training she would ride horse back through the flower filled fields. Tom sat in front and held to the horse's mane as the wind whipped through his fur. Of course the pair would fight while the horse took a rest once the horse let Tom know he was tired.

Tom could speak with not only the humans but the animals. He couldn't speak out loud, (Though he never really tried) but he could get his point across to another human being. He was anything but your typical house cat, showing he was on a higher level of intelligence. He walked up right and wore clothes, fitting in well with the warrior women. He studied with Diana and learned multiple languages, being (bilingual) made learning another dialect easy. The feline was smart, clever, and was able to acquire great knowledge about the outer world. Tom's relationship with Diana was strong, not only was she his owner, but his best friend. She was a person he would follow to the ends of the earth and back if she asked him to.

Diana felt the same with him, forming a great bond of friendship with the feline, who grew up along side her like a sibling. The two were a lot like a brother and sister, joking and having many conversations. They also shared the same determination and had the same moral values, but couldn't be more different.

Tom was stubborn, cocky at times, and had a quick temper, but also had a playful side. His good qualities, were loyalty, bravery, and a strong appreciation for all walks of life. From mankind, to animals big or small.

Diana was intelligent, but could also be somewhat naive, showing she wasn't a flawless person. She was strong, and brave, wanting to do good and fight for no other reason, other then it was what she believed in.

The pair were an amazing team, on and off the fields. They could be on their best behavior, but also got into to trouble, playing pranks on unsuspecting victims. It wasn't anything harmful, just little things. Like placing a bucket of water over a door, buttering the floor, childish pranks. The two grew out of this as they got older, and got interested in more mature pass times.

"I think we're getting better at this." said twelve year old Diana, who was now much taller then the cat. Tom grew, but hadn't reached his growth spurt yet, showing he didn't age like a normal cat either. _We sure are, and just wait till we become true Amazonian_. Though Tom blocking her stick with his own. Tom was holding her back and never saw her leg coming toward his own legs. With a hit Tom went tail up, landing hard on the grass. _Dang, I always lose to you._ Thought Tom rubbing his paw to his sore head. Diana saw this and lent him her hand. "Sorry, Tom, but don't worry someday you'll be as good as me."

 _Or maybe I am now._ Thought the sly cat, pulling Diana to the ground beside him. The two laughed and got up to get new sticks. The pair would spent hours fighting and working together on their techniques and skills. Tom was lighter and more flexible, able to do the acrobatic parts easier then his human friend. However Diana was a bit stronger then the shorter cat, showing she could do far more then what either of them could imagine.

One day when Diana and her aunt were going at it, hitting their sword together, Antiope hit Diana and the girl felt she wasn't good enough for a real fight. It was one thing when her and Tom fought, but her aunt had many years on the girl and it showed when she fought.

"I'm never going to get this.." sighed Diana rubbing at her shoulder armor. Her aunt gave her a smile and tried to comfort her.

"Diana, you are stronger then you realize. You will get this, I know it." said Antiope patting her shoulder. Diana nodded and with determination got into a fighting stance. Antiope walked back to her spot and stood ready. "Again.."

Tom sat off to the side beside a sheep that grazed in the grass. The feline munched on an apple and out of the corner of his eye, saw Diana's mother making her way over to them. He gulped down his mouthful and quickly got to his feet, wondering if the other two saw her. _Oh crap! This is going to be interesting._ Tom thought walking over to the women, breaking them up. Diana spotted her mother and in a flash held the sword behind her back, trying to hide it from her mother's view. Antiope didn't seem to upset to be caught, and simply put her blade away in its sheath.

"Sister, what are you doing?" questioned Hippolyta being followed by two other soldiers. Antiope walked over to try and reason with her sister. Diana came to her mother and reassured her she was fine, but her mother spoke first. "Diana could have been hurt, what were you thinking?"

"She needs to be able to defend herself in case Ares returns. I love her as much as you, and I want her to be able to hold her own in battle." said Antiope standing tall. Tom glanced from the Queen to the General, feeling tension in the air. _Wonder what she's going to do to us?_ Inquired Tom swallowing the lump in his throat, standing by Diana, who seemed worried as well.

Hippolyta looked to her sister, to her daughter, then to the cat and thought it over. Maybe Diana should be trained. With that last thought she spoke.

"Very well, you may train her." said Hippolyta with a nod of approving in Antiop's direction. Diana and Tom were both taken back by this news, but were happy none the less, jumping up and down with joy.

"Did you hear that Tom, I'm going to be an Amazonian, no we're going to be Amazons!" exclaimed Diana picking the cat up and spinning him about. _Zeus above this is the best thing ever to happen to me!_ Thought Tom with a wide smile, staring back to the face of Diana. She set him down unable to contain her happiness. "Come on Tom, let's go train!"

Diana pointed her sword ahead and took off into the green woodland, along with her cat, leaving the adults behind. Seeing the girl out of sight and hearing range Hippolyta spoke to her sister.

"Antiope, you will train them harder then any Amazon before them. Five times harder..Ten times harder, untill they is better then even you." said Hippolyta in a strong tone, wanting her sister to do her very best with her daughter and her cat. Antiope nodded and looked over to where Diana and Tom were practicing, both showing great skill and potential. "But they must never know the truth about what they are..."

Years went by and Antiope kept to her word and pushed Diana beyond her limits, making the now grown woman work for her place among them. Tom too was trained and treated the same as the others, being sent to his brink of fighting. He was short, but was strong and learned how to wield a sword, ride horse back and even use a bow and arrow. He was given special armor, for he was only two and half feet tall so no armor fit him right. (Then again all the armor was made specifically for women use only.) He wore a leather type armor around his hips and had shoulder protectors along with a helmet. The cat sat in the grass watching Diana fight at the training course, knowing she could get thought it.

Diana was fighting hand to hand combat, when her opponent hit her across the face with the handle of her blade. Diana recovered and with a powerful blow sent the woman backward to the ground. Off to either side of the tiny valley were archers, who shot at the woman, who blocked some of the arrows. Diana jumped up in the air and in slow motion flipped, sending her swords to take them out. She landed and saw her mother watching her from a distance, appearing proud of her. With a grin Diana faced her aunt, who held her shield and blade in hand. The two fought and Tom watched in awe as the two women's blades hit, creating sparks. Antiope pushed Diana back, and like old times Diana sighed in disappointment.

"You're stronger then this, Diana, again." said Antiope getting back in place, waiting for the other woman. Diana with a nod faced the General once more. They set kicks back and forth, and were quick on their feet as the other tried their best to win. Diana sent her aunt's sword aside and glanced over to her mother with a smile, proud that she won.

 _All right! You go Diana!_ Thought Tom punching a fist threw the air with glee for his friend's winning. Then he saw Antiope step forward and shove Diana harshly to the ground before leaning down to pick up her sword that lay in the grass. Tom stopped his cheering and stared with wide eyes as Antiope went toward the down Diana. _She's gone mad, she's going to far with this training._

"You expect a battle to be far! A battle will never be fair!" shouted Antiope sweeping the sword from side to side before Diana, coming dangerously close to cutting her. Diana crawled backward to stay out of her way and the tip of the swords sharp reach. Tom got to his feet and grabbed Antiope's blade, going to help his friend. When Antiope saw this she spoke on. "Your opponent out in the field will show no mercy, there is no fair on the battle field." barked the woman throwing Tom a glare, warning him to stay out of the fight.

 _What am I to do, I can't just stand here and do nothing...But Antiope will skin me alive and make my pelt into a scarf if I were to butt in._ Though Tom obliging to her look and stood down feeling very helpless. He dropped the sword to the ground and continued to watch with large green yellow eyes, hoping Diana would get up.

Antiope was about to deliver another blow, when Diana threw her arms up. The blade hit Diana's cuffs and a light flew out, sending the General airborne. The other woman threw up their arms as a powerful wave knocked them all down to the ground. Tom felt his fur blow as the wave passed over him, but unlike the others he remained on his feet. Diana looked up with regret filled eyes, worried for her aunt's well being.

"Is she okay?" asked one of the woman rushing to Antiope's aid, making sure she was okay. The other women gathered around as the General was helped to sit up. Tom made his way over to Diana, leaving the women be.

"I'm so sorry.." said Diana stepping away from them, sounding upset with herself for hurting her aunt. With out another world Diana turned and left, heading to the edge of the island. Tom joined her and placed his paw to her side as she ran her hands over her metal cuffs. The two stood there in silence, looking out at the water, seeing the horizon. Because of the invisible shield they couldn't see the actual oceans horizon, but a fake one.

The two were about to turn and leave, when an odd noise caught there attention. It came from outside the invisible shield and the two watched with wide eyes wondering what it could be. A engine rang out loudly as a plane came threw the force field, smoke rising from its end. Diana and Tom gasped as the plane fell into the water, where it floated for a bit before slowly going under. _What the heck do you suppose that was?_ wondered Tom looking up to the woman, who seemed just as befuddled. The pair shared a quick look and backed up a few steps before running forward and diving off the fell gracefully through the air before diving into the water and making their way over to the plane.


	3. The Pilot And The Germans

Chapter Three: The pilot And The Germans.

The plane floated for a seconds before it started filling with water. The pilot frantically unbuckled and tried to free himself from the cockpit, but to no avail for his coat was caught and her was unable to escape. A brown mouse wearing a pilot outfit, climbed out from the man's pocket and stood on the his shoulder. _Shoot! Steve, what are we going to do, the planes filling with water! Thought_ Jerry as the man hassled to get free. Jerry looked about and was astounded to see an island not too far away. _We're close to an island at least, and it's in swimming distance._

"This doesn't look to good, Jer.." said Steve as his body was drug under the water, by the heavy machine. He held his head above as long as he was able, taking one last breath before going under. Jerry swam about and became frantic as to what to do. He was small and didn't know how to help his taller friend out. Suddenly a shadow fell over him from behind and he turned to see a woman standing on the tail end of the plane. Behind her stood a cat, who looked on with wide green yellow eyes. The woman dove in and went to aid the pilot, leaving the two animals alone

 _Oh my god! A cat! He's probably going to try and eat me.._ thought Jerry staring up to the feline, not knowing if the cat could or would understand him. Jerry tried to swing away, but the tide made it impossible to move. Jerry stopped his panic and took a good look at the tall feline. The cat wore a gladiator type outfit, making the mouse raise a brow. _He sure fills that armor out..Oh god, did I just think that? Cast your eyes away so he doesn't know.._ Thought the mouse, gazing away from the taller male.

Tom looked down to the wide eyed mouse, seeing him struggle to stay afloat. He noticed the mouse was a male, though his long eyelashes could confuse someone as to what gender he truly was.

Both the mouse and cat stared at each other, and Jerry was waiting for the feline to attack him, yet the taller male did nothing but reached down and pulled him from the water. Jerry drew some breaths as he stared up to the cat, who looked out, trying to spot his woman companion.

Under the water Steve made out a shape of what looked to be a woman on the surface. He sank deeper and deeper, when he slowly blacked out. Diana floated down beside him and the metal beast that drug him under. She tugged at his jacket and pulled him out of the cockpit with ease, hauling him to the surface. She swam with one arm and held his head up, swimming to the beach.

"Tom come on." said Diana looking back over her shoulder to the cat. On the tail end of the plane Tom stood and heard her calling to him. He dove off and held Jerry above the water as he swam to the shore, showing he could swim quite well, for a cat at least. The force of him diving off the tail fin sent it back to the boarder of the force field.

Outside the force field a German cruiser cut through the waves into a patch of fog. The ship stopped and two life boats were dropped and went to look for the plane among the thick fog. With flash lights they skimmed the waters and the rowers went back and forth, pulling the oars in and out of the water.

After some time they spotted some debris and saw the tail end of the plane, just out of reach. A man who sat at the front leaned over to grab it, and when he did, he passed through the fog and saw a island not too far away. It was bright and sunny there compared to the gloomy and dreary sea they crossed. He turned to the others and then looked back to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and just imagined this beautiful island.

Back at shore, Diana lay Steve down and examined him, running her fingers along his face. Behind her came the cat, swimming with one arm while his other held Jerry. Jerry's little heart beat in his chest as he didn't know what to make of this whole thing.

 _Well that was nice and refreshing, nothing like a good swim in the afternoon_. Thought Tom climbing out of the water and setting Jerry down. Jerry wrung his clothes out, not wanting the sand to stick to them. While doing this he spoke.

 _'I hate sand..It's so coarse and rough and irritating..'_ said Jerry pulling his pilot hat off to shake the water from his head. He spoke, though no human ever hear him.

 _'And it gets everywhere..'_ added Tom looking down to the surprised mouse. Jerry put his hat back on, curious as to how the cat knew his language. 'I'm bilingual, so I can speak in many languages. By the was thanks for saying I fill out this armor nicely.'

 _'W-well you're welcome..'_ stuttered Jerry blushing a bit. With a nervous nod he ran around to his friend Steve, feeling awkward around the cat. Tom too went and stood behind Diana, checking out the human as well. Jerry was taken back by the strange behavior they both showed toward his human friend and inquired about it. _They're really acting weird, almost as if they 'd never seen a man before.._

Jerry was drawn from his thoughts when Steve coughed up some water and sat up, confused as to where he was. Steve saw the face a beautiful woman, with a bluish gray cat, who stood behind her. With wide eyes and a raised brow he spoke.

"I-is this heaven? A-am I dead?" asked Steve a bit dazed from his crash into the water, not sure if he were actually alive. Diana only smiled and looked from Tom to the man.

"You're a man?..." said Diana sounding amazed to see him, eyeing up all his features. He had dirlty blond hair and tan skin, making his bright blue eyes stand out. _Okay, Guess they haven't ever laid eyes upon a guy before_...Thought Jerry with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond to this information.

"Yes, don't I look like one?" questioned Steve sounding a little hurt and offended by how she said it. Diana laughed a little and was going to speak on when Steve sat up and seemed worried. Tom saw this and turned to see a boat coming across the horizon. Two more came and a large cruiser followed them though the force field. Steve picked up Jerry and began to back up. "Oh no, the Germans.."

"Germans?.." repeated Diana, lost as to what he was talking about. Tom gazed out over to the lifeboat and realized the man in it wore the same colors as the pilot.

 _'How do we know you're not one of these Germans..Pretending to drowned, making us think your good, when really it was a trap..'_ said Tom getting between the two and glaring darkly to the man, letting him know to stay away from them. Diana took notice to his clothes as well and looked to him with dark eyes.

"Are you one of them?" questioned Diana holding her fist up, reading to take him down if he were one of them.

"No, no, I'm a good guy, and those guys..Their the bad guys." said Steve wanting them to know he was on their side. Jerry went and stood on Steve's shoulder, frowning at the cat, who continued to shield the woman with his much smaller body.

 _'Yeah, we may look like them, but we are not among their kind..'_ spat Jerry frowning to the cat, showing he wasn't afraid.

 _'You know I might make an exception for you and eat you mouse..'_ hissed Tom eyeing up the mouse and swelling with rage. Jerry dove into Steve's coat pocket while Diana held Tom back, preventing him from eating the mouse.

The threat out in the water grew closer and a horn from above sounded off, letting everyone on the island know they were being invaded. Steve and Jerry looked up to see other women line up along the cliffs edge, wearing armor and drawing back flaming arrows. The two were use to army men and uniforms, and the sight of gladiator type weapons and outfit made the pair do a double take.

 _'_ _Hole crap, who the cuss are these women?'_ wondered Jerry watching the army of ladies move in perfect harmony, showing they worked like a well oiled machine. He looked to Tom, who held a cocky smirk on his face.

 _'We're Amazons_..' said Tom with a glint in his eyes, liking to see the army in action. He saw them train, but this time it was real and he was sure they would win this battle with ease.

 _'You're one of these Amazons?'_ asked Jerry looking to the armored cat with an arched brow.

 _'_ _Dang straight I am_..' retorted Tom with a proud smile. The cat and mouse's conversation broke up when a voice from a above rang out.

"Archers, steady your bows!" yelled a voice from above as the women held up the flaming arrows, making their mark.

"They have guns, right?" questioned Steve know what they were going up against.

The German's boat came to the beach and the men leaped out of the life boat and onto the shallow water with their guns drawn. The woman from above saw this and once again shouted, pointing her blade down to the men on the beach line.

"Now!" ordered the woman.

A rain of flaming arrows flew up and over, hitting a few Germans, and lighting the boat up in flames. Steve, Diana, Tom and Jerry took shelter behind a couple of boulders, while guns fired all around them. Diana and Tom had never seen these so called guns, that spat smoke and made thunderous sounds.

 _'What kind of weapons are they carrying?'_ questioned Tom kneeling behind Diana, not wanting to get hit by the little things that bounced off the stone. Diana pressed closer to the rock and wanted to look out, but couldn't because of the guns.

 _'Bullets fired from those guns..If they hit you it's all over_..' said Jerry looking over to the cat, who nodded to this information. Tom and Jerry didn't talk out loud like Diana and Steve, but could communicate on a level that only they could understand. Think of it as a telepathic kind of thing, only it's not mind reading, it's more like voice over type stuff.

A woman leaped through the air from above and shot an arrow with a rope tied to it, letting it dig into the stone as she swung down to fight. Other women leaped over like spiders, dropping down the ropes to the sandy beach. With shields and swords at their side the women went forward, yelling out with fury.

 _'_ _Those Germans should give up we're unbeatable..'_ said Tom seeing them charge out to the enemy. Jerry was sitting on Steve's shoulder as a bullet came at them, making Steve lunge forward to push Diana down. Moving in slow motion the bullet passed the four, who hit the dirt, catching the sound of someone being hit. Glancing up from the ground, Diana and Tom saw their friend hanging dead as blood dripped down her side from where the bullet made impact. Tom was horrified to see one of the warriors dead, unable to comprehend it. ' _No, no it cant be?..'_

Another horn sounded as women on horse back came out onto the beach, yelling as sand flew up from the horse's hooves. Hippolyta lead the army, as they flew at the Germans. Both groups charged at each other, yelling and raising their weapons. The General rode ahead and dug her spear into the ground, sending sand up to blind the men, making it easier for the women to attack. The men shot off their rifles and hit a hose, but it's rider leaped off and flipped about, sending her sword into another man. Antiope leaped off her horse and stuck her arrows in the sand, grabbing one and shooting man after man who came at her. It was a spectacle to see, women fighting with only swords and shield, beating the Germans back. Hippolyta jumped from her saddle and spun a flew times drawing her sword and cutting down two men. Watching from their spot behind the rocks, Tom wanted to spring out and fight.

"Wait here!" said Steve running out to jump a German soldier, killing and taking his weapon. Diana, followed by Tom came out and began to fight as well. Diana blocked their bullets and took out a man, using her fighting skills learned from her years of training.

Antiope saw three men hiding behind a rock and yelled out to a fellow Amazonian. "Shield!" The woman with the shield held it steady for the General to jump on, giving her a boost off into the air behind the men. Antiope pulled her bow back and sent three arrows to kill each man, who hit the sand. Landing the General stood she saw Diana was about to get hit by one of the men's bullets. She ran forward and leaped in the air. "Diana, Noo!"

Diana saw this out of the corner of her eye, and to her horror she saw Antiope getting struck with a bullet and falling to the sand. Steve saw the look of panic cross her face and knew this struck a chord with the woman who saved him. Tom heard the shot and turned just in time to see this awful scene. His anger got the better of him and he saw red, charging at the man with fury.

 _'You son of a!..'_ shouted Tom in anguish, wanting revenge and pulling a gun from a dead German to kill this other one, who stood only a few feet away. He got closer, but before he could slaughter the man a bang went off and the man dropped dead before him. Tom peered back over his shoulder and saw Steve holding up a smoking gun.

Diana rushed to her aunt and held her close as others joined her. The General gasped for air as she lay bleeding out on the sandy beach, turning the ground beneath her bright red. Tom walked over with sorrow filled eyes, feeling sad for the death of his trainer and their mighty General.

"You, must go..You must.." said Antiope placing her hand on Diana's shoulder, tightening her grip on Diana, who cried. Diana shook her head, not knowing what the dyeing woman meant. "Ares, you must stop him.."

"What do you mean? What are you telling me?.." asked Diana holding her close, wishing she wouldn't die. Tom placed his paw to his mouth as tears fell from his face, not caring who saw him crying. He hated seeing Diana sad, and had to blame someone for this misery. When Steve came over Tom froward at the taller man, who the other Amazons took notice to as well.

"He's one of them, look at hows he's dressed...I say we kill him." said a woman getting ready to strike him down. Steve looked frightened and backed up, placing his arms up, surrendering to them. Jerry gasped and remained in Steve's coat pocket, not wanting to get stepped on, or stabbed.

"No, he's not with them. He fought with us, and killed the others to protect us." said Diana standing and protecting Steve from the others, including Tom. "We must find out more from him, and why these Germans attacked us.."

"Yes, let's use the Lasso of Hesstia to find out who he really is." said a woman raising her spear, making both Steve and Jerry gulp.


	4. Lasso Of Truth and The Great War

Chapter Four: The Lasso Of Truth And The Great War.

They stood in large area and Hippolyta looked down at Steve, who had the glowing golden lasso around his body. In his pocket Jerry was under it's spell, for a loop was around him as well. The Lasso Of Hesstia had the ability to force a person to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. So no matter how hard someone tried to fight its power, it was useless for the golden whip would always win in the end.

 _'Is it hot in here or is it just me..'_ said Jerry feeling sweat roll down his forehead as he moved about a bit. He felt a difference right away when the loop made contact with his body, making his pupils dilate.

 _'Now we'll find out who you two really are..'_ said Tom with squinted eyes, rubbing his paw together eagerly. He was still upset about the death of the General and wanted someone to try to explain this whole mess. Like why the Germans came, and what they wanted.

Diana stood by her mother and glanced from the pilot to the Queen, wondering what he might be able to tell them. She, unlike Tom didn't blame Steve for her aunts death. Instead she felt he could be the key to her being leaving the island. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hippolyta spoke, breaking the silence.

"Where do you come from? And what are you doing here?" questioned the Queen, staring down at Steve. Steve was silent, but soon found it hard to keep from talking. Slowly he started to sweat as the lasso's power became too much to handle.

 _'I can't speak to humans, but if I could, I would..'_ said Jerry with a sharp breath, feeling his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. He felt Steve fight it, but soon the man couldn't resist it.

"I'm-I'm a, a SPY! I'm a spy for the London Supreme War Council...I was sent to get information." said Steve gasping for breath. "God this thing is hot."

"War Council?.." questioned the Queen, wonder what he meant by that. Diana became very interested at this part and wanted to know more about this "War Council".

 _'War?..Yeah right Ares is dead..Zeus killed him, there is no way a war could exist without the god of war..'_ snorted Tom, simply folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head at the pilot.

"It's the war to end all wars...I was sent on a mission to find where Isabel Maru's laboratory was...The boys in the trench call her Doctor poison. If she succeeds in creating the mustard gas, the deadliest gas ever made, millions will die and the war would never end..." said Steve to a shocked Diana, who's eyes were wide. Tom's frown formed to worry and he and Diana shared a quick glance before turning back to the man. Steve got a breath and went on to tell them how he got all this information. "I was undercover and.."

Steve strolled in with a group of Germans to the warehouse, dressed like one of them. This warehouse was where Doctor poison was testing out her latest mixture, in a laboratory built special for her by General Erich Ludendorff. The General and her shared the same desire, to kill anyone who was their enemy. Ludendorff had the money and financing, while Maru had the knowledge and the know how.

Steve and Jerry walked to the door the pair went thought and caught sight of the mad scientist, who enjoyed bring pain and suffer to others. It didn't matter to her whether they were woman or men, young or old, so long as they died in misery. They thought General Ludendorff was scary, but the woman was ten time frightening. And the pair together were just, terrifying.

Isabel Maru wore a mask on her lower left jaw, due to some accident they assumed, and had dark blue clothes on. General Ludendorff and Maru shut the door behind them, but Steve walked over and opened it just enough for the mouse to get in. Jerry hurried to get what they were after, a book containing all Maur's ideas. Jerry shimmied up the table leg when he heard the two talking about her latest creation, one they hoped would crush the gas mask.

From his spot on the table the mouse saw a man behind a glass cell with a gas mask on his head. He was changed to the wall and seemed terrified as to what was happening around him. With a flip of the lever gas seeped and hissed into the cell, making the prisoner screamed out in pain. Jerry cringed as the man's cries of agony filled the two humans with joy. After a moment of watching the man struggle, the two were unhappy with the result, dropping his body down a trap door.

"I can't get it right...I'll never get it done in time.." said Maru clenching her gloved hands into fist, feeling angry for not getting it right. Ludendorff rubbed his chin and turned to the woman, knowing she was being to hard on herself.

"Maru, I believe in you, I know you can do this..You have not let me down this far." said Ludendorff wrapping an arm around her shoulder, letting her know he was with her. She looked up to the tall man and her eyes seemed to brighten up, hearing he believed in her was enough to get motivated.

"By the way, I made you more god pills.." hissed Maru holding up a full bottle of pills for the man. He grinned and took her hand in his, massaging it ever so lightly. Maur's eyes sparked a bit, showing she was glad he was pleased with her work.

"Oh, Maru, you are an amazing woman." said Ludendorff taking the pill bottle and staring down to her. He was close to her, some would assume the two even shared a romantic relationship.

Jerry watched the two interact and wondered if they were more then just coworkers. The chemistry they shared was unusual, yet made short of mad sense. In an insane kind of way. Steve gave the mouse a nod and Jerry grabbed the book, jumping into Steve's hand, wanting to get as far away from the couple as possible.

Doctor poison broke away and went for her book to see why it had failed, but saw it was missing. With panic expression she glanced up to see Steve walk briskly away, trying to keep a low profile. The woman squinted and clenched her fist, feeling angry for letting him slip in and steal her book.

"My book is gone, it has all my notes and everything! Without it I have nothing." said Doctor poison in a hissing kind of voice. Ludendorff joined her and looked from her to the back of the fleeing man. He clenched his jaw and was filled with rage, hating to see the scientist upset.

Steve tucked the book in his coat pocket and heard the siren go off, letting everyone know someone had taken Maru's book. He ran to the closet plane and slid under the wing before standing and pulling the pilot out of the cockpit. He got in it and took off, flying above the warehouse. Jerry plucked a hand grenade out of his coat and held it up for Steve, who pulled the pin. They flew upside down over the laboratory and dropped the grenade, watching it drop. It fell through the glass ceiling and landed dead center, where it went off, inflaming the whole place. Doctor poison had been safe outside when the explosion went off, watching as her building went up in flames, seeing a cloud of smoke fill the air above.

In the air Steve smiled and shook Jerry's paw, congratulating their little victory. It was short lived as they were soon being followed by the Germans.

"Who ever you are, you are in more danger then you know. No one will be safe..Even now women, children are suffering..If we win the suffering will stop." said Steve glancing about with pleading eyes. Everyone was silent, looking about at each other, uncertain of what to do. "Will you help me please?"

"No, I'm afraid we cannot do anything for you.." said Hippolyta holding her head high to silence anyone. Diana and Tom both turned to her with confusion, wondering why they weren't going to help. "Take him to a cell and we'll decide his fate latter."

With that said Steve was lifted to his feet and escorted out by two soldiers. Steve glanced back over his shoulder to met with Diana's brown eyes before leaving with the soldiers. Diana looked from the trio to her mother, wanting to speak her mind

"Mother, we have to do something, families are suffering. We were created to help mankind, and they need us now more then ever." said Diana trying to get her mother to reconsider. The group walked out of the large hall to a stairway, followed by Diana and Tom.

"Diana, I said no and that is in my final answer. Why don't you and Tom go train or something." said Hippolyta in a sharp tone, walking past the pair, followed by a few other soldiers.

 _That went about like I thought it would. Good try though Diana._ Thought Tom with a shake of his head, watching the women leave. He saw a serious expression cross Diana's face as she stood, watching her mother walk down the stone stairway. Diana looked down and saw Tom by her side, giving her a small smile.

"Let's go talk to our guest Tom." said Diana walking away, with Tom jogging along beside her. _We're going against your mother's wishes, which will end with us getting in trouble..Eh, what else is new._ Thought Tom with a small grin on his face.


	5. Talking And Escaping

Chapter Five: Talking And Escaping

Steve was bathing in a nice hot spring, making the water glow blue as he moved. Jerry too, was undressed and enjoying the warm spring, feeling very relaxed. The water was a perfect room temperature, not too cold and not too hot. They were given food, that tasted wonderful and the mouse felt like he was on vacation compared the places they stayed before. True they were prisoners, but they were treated as guest instead of enemies.

 _Food, a bath, nice bed..If this is prison I think I'd like a life sentence.._ Thought Jerry sighing with comfort. The water seemed to melt away all the pain and stress, leaving a feeling of peace and tranquility. The mouse's thoughts were broken when Steve spoke up.

"Look at this Jer, I've never seen anything quite like it. The water changes when you touch it." said Steve splashing the funny colored water, soaking the surprised mouse. Jerry shook the water from his face and wiped his eyes, grinning slyly to the pilot. Jerry sent a small paw full of water back to the pilot, who laughed some more, splashing back in their water battle. They shot water though their hands, that were shaped like guns, making banging sounds as they did so, showing the grown males were still able to have fun and play like kids. After the two settled from their childish water fight, Steve stood to dry off, chuckling a little as he did so. The two were so busy they hadn't noticed Diana and Tom standing only a few feet away from them.

"Daahhh!" shouted Steve as he and Jerry sank back under the water, wanting to have some privacy. They were both red with embarrassment as Diana checked out the man while Tom examine the pair with half lidded eyes, making Jerry blush like a cherry.

 _'Well I got to see more of the men then what I though..'_ said Tom with a laugh, elbowing Diana on her upper leg. Diana chuckled and looked from the cat to the man, showing off her bright smile. Diana saw the pilot was well built, strong and muscular, making her curious of other men.

"Are you what an average man looks like?" wondered Diana continuing to stare at Steve, who remained under the water. Steve and Jerry shared a worried look, wondering where this would lead to. She asked uncomfortable questions, yet the males couldn't be mad. On their way to through the town, they never saw any sign of men, making them think they were the only males on the island. Well human at least.

"I suppose, I'm maybe a little above average." said Steve with a smile, gaining a chuckle from Diana. If he were to be in this sort of situation, he would at least try to impress. Jerry figured he'd get a cloth, thinking the woman would remain focused on Steve. He shyly went to grab Steve a towel, but couldn't help but feel a certain feline's eyes upon him.

 _'Quite looking at me pervert, it make me uncomfortable..It's one thing for the woman to look but with you it's_..' started Jerry unable to finish his sentence, holding his paws over his lower half. The mouse's nose twitched and his whiskers moved up and down by this. Tom's tail swept slowly back and forth as he continued to study the smaller male.

 _'You checked me out when we first met, I'm just returning the favor, by the way you have a nice little body..'_ teased Tom with a wide grin, making the mouse's ears droop. Jerry with blushed cheeks wrapped a cloth around himself before getting a towel for Steve.

Steve held a hand to his privet area and took the towel with the other, hoping to hide his manhood from the woman's view. Quickly he wrapped it around himself and stood, glad to be covered at last.

"What's that?" asked Diana pointing to what Jerry thought was Steve's lower body. Steve had to quickly figure out what she was looking at, so is not to say the wrong and most likely inappropriate thing.

 _'Oh my god, that's too much..'_ said Jerry throwing his paw to his forehead and fainting, laying on the stone, unable to listen anymore to this awkward conversation.

 _Feh, mice, so emotional._ Thought Tom knowing what Diana was asking about, so he was calm through out the discussion. Steve saw her gaze to his watch and he spoke to answer her question.

"It's a watch, my grandfather gave it to my father, then he gave it to me. It tells me when to get up, when to got to work, and when to go to bed." said Steve showing her the old little clock. He gave it to her to hold while he dried off.

 _Men letting a little device order them around, that's funny.._ Thought Tom looking at the watch with uncertainty. He stood close to Diana and was on his tippy toes to get a better view of it. Diana felt the cold metal clock in her palm and ran her fingers over the face, seeing the long arrow move around. It made a small ticking sound as it moved, causing Diana to be fascinated with it.

"Wow, you allow that little piece of metal to control your every move?" wondered Diana in a bit of confusion. She automatically knew when to get up and when to eat, so what was the purpose of having a watch.

"I guess it is kind of silly." said Steve putting his clothes back on. He accidentally knocked over the Maru's book and quickly reached down to get it, making sure it was okay.

"If you get that book to the War Council, we can stop the suffering, right? Do you think this could be the work of Ares?" questioned Diana, thinking the war could be the work of the god of war.

 _That never occurred to me... That's why she's in charge of this outfit_. Thought Tom meeting Diana's gaze, knowing she could be on to something.

"I, don't know maybe." said Steve buttoning up his shirt, not knowing what she was talking about. "Now I have a few questions for you. Who are you? And where is this place?"

"The Themyscira, and we are Amazonian warriors. It is our sacred duty to defend the world and fight for good." said Diana in a strong proud tone, showing she believed firmly in their responsibility and purpose.

"Okay, so you could help me?" wondered Steve with enthusiasm, glad to here she'd be willing to help him get off this island. Sure the island was nice, but he had a duty and country to save.

"Yes, we'll leave tonight. I'll prepare a boat at the harbor for us." said Diana in a strong tone, but was secretly excited to be leaving. "Come Tom, we have much to do."

With that Diana left, with Tom not to far behind. The two turned the corner and did a fist pup, happy their plan was working. Giddy with excitement Diana picked Tom up and spun him about, doing a little jig. (Or as we call it a victory dance.) Once they were done, the two ran off to the harbor.

Steve watched as the woman left, staring at her with thankful eyes. Jerry came to senses and saw this, unable to help himself from teasing the taller male. Jerry made a whistling sound and Steve turned to him with a raised brow.

 _You like her, you want to hold her, you want to love her._ Thought Jerry pretending to hold an imaginary female, making out with her. Steve laughed and shook his head, knowing the mouse was only playing around.

"Come on Jer, I was only thankful to her. She's our ticket to winning this war, I can feel it. An that cat of her's seems pretty strong too." said Steve watching the mouse stop dead in his tiny tracks at the mention of the feline. Seeing this Steve smiled. "Oh, could it be you were smitten with the kitten, eh Jerry?"

Jerry blushed and turned folding his arms over his chest, not liking the thought of him and the cat being in a romantic situation. _Though he was very handsome, and he said I looked good..No he meant it as a joke and nothing more...Or did he?_

Tom and Diana were packing stuff onto the small boat when Tom noticed Diana smiling wildly. He got the feeling she was taken by the man and hadn't stopped smiling after they left. He also knew she was glad to be leaving the island and join in the Great War. He too was eager and wondered what it would be like, finding himself grinning like a fool.

"Can you believe it Tom, after tonight, you and I will at long last see the world. We'll be able to help mankind win against Ares's control and live in peace at last." said Diana handing Tom a blanket. He set it down and nodded, agreeing with her. _Oh, yeah, we'll show those Germans not to mess with us Amazons._ Thought Tom making a muscle and flexing it a few times. Diana saw this and laughed a little. "Easy there muscle McGee, we're not even there yet."

The pair continued to work until supper, where they were planing the great escape. Later that evening, Diana and Tom left by the cover of night. They needed more then just supplies and knew exactly where to get the other items for the trip. They were at the cross roads to where they needed to go, one path lead to Steve, while the other lead to the weapons building.

"I'll get the god killer while you free Steve and Jerry." said Diana hiding behind a stone wall, not wanting to be spotted by any soldiers. Seeing she was all clear, Diana got ready to leave, but not before giving the cat a thumbs up. "Good luck.."

Diana jumped the wall and ran up the path, leaving the cat alone. Tom came out of hiding and went to a wall, scaling it and running along the tops of the building to where Steve was being held. Leaping from roof to roof, making hardly any sound, Tom saw the prison come into view. It didn't take long for Tom to find them, since there was only one cell. It was underground, but the window was above ground and could be used to escape through. Seeing this Tom sighed with relief.

 _Good, I really didn't want to have to fight anyone tonight._ Thought Tom making his way to the bared window. He kneed down and saw Steve and Jerry laying on their bed. It was dark, but the moonlight and torches outside the cell, lit up the room.

Steve looked up at the ceiling and then noticed a shadow fell over them. He sat up and saw Tom, standing out of the cell. He was about to speak when Tom put a finger to his lips, wanting the man to remain silent. Steve nodded and went over to the window, watching the cat try to get them out.

 _'_ _Here goes nothing...'_ said Tom grabbing the bars and pulling them apart, flexing his arm muscles in the process. Jerry from below gasped as the feline slowly bet the thick bars as if they were nothing. He sent the steel bars aside and lent the man his paw. Steve took it and was hoisted out of the cell by the amazingly strong cat, entering out into the cool night. With a nod from the feline, the three went to meet up with Diana, going from one shadow of the building to the other.

At the same time Tom was freeing Steve and Jerry, Diana was getting ready to leap to where the weapons were held. She was hesitant at first, but with determination she ran at full speed, jumping through the air. She hung to a stone sticking out and just barely hung on, feeling her body dangle. She pulled herself up, then fell downward. Diana attempted to claw at the stone wall, trying to catch herself. When all seemed lost, her hand dug into the stone, breaking a space for her to hold.

With a wide eyed expression she pulled her body up and hit her hand into the stone, finding it broke, making another holder. With a grin she sent hand after hand into the stone, scaling the wall in seconds. She reached the window and left an indent of her hand on it as she leaped through. Quickly she grabbed the Lasso of truth, a shield and made her way to the center. There she reached out and placed her hand on the god killer, feeling the handle against her skin. In a swift move she lifted it and was ready to leave when she noticed red and blue armor gleaming in the moonlight. With a arched brow she took it, and grabbed a few things for Tom.

Tom lead Steve and Jerry down a path where then met up with Diana, who wore a blue cloak. Steve saw she wore a different outfit from before and found she looked nice.

"You changed, it looks good.." said Steve standing and rubbing at his neck.

"Thank you." said Diana brushing her hair back Tom and Jerry looked from the man to the woman, seeing the chemistry between the pair. Diana broke the silence and pulled out some stuff for Tom. "Here I brought some stuff for you Tom."

 _Wow, thanks Diana._ Thought Tom taking the sword and shield, along with a helmet full of stuff. Tom pulled out a pair of cestuses (Roman boxing gloves), feeling the leather and heavy iron weights in his paw. With a grin he put them on and placed the helmet on his head, appearing more masculine. _I'm ready to beat some badies.._

The four were about to leave when out of no where, Hippolyta and two of her soldiers appeared. Diana saw this, but showed no fear, standing tall. Steve on the other hand, looked about and went onto the boat, trying to shrink away.

"I'm going to fight in the war mother, and you can't stop me." said Diana holding her head high. Her mother said nothing, but stood watching her with troubled eyes.

"Diana, you were my greatest love..But tonight you are my greatest sorrow. If you and Tom leave you may never return.." said Hippolyta with glassy eyes. Tom's stern expression changed as he lowered his head, feeling a bit bad for the Queen.

"Who will I be if I stay..." said Diana with courage in her voice. Her mother nodded realizing there was nothing she could do or say to keep her daughter from leaving.

Hippolyta nodded to her daughter and slowly pulled out Aniope's tiara, passing it to Diana. Diana saw the gold colored metal object, and was taken back. Even Tom let a small gasp escape his muzzle, knowing to whom it belonged to.

"This belonged to the greatest warrior who ever lived...Now it belongs to you.." said the Queen, taking and placing it in Diana's hands. The older woman wrapped her fingers to Diana's making her hold the object tighter.

"I love you mother.." said Diana with glassy eyes, throwing her arms around Hippolyta. She felt like a little girl again, feeling her mother rub at the back of her head, rocking her a bit.

"I love you, Diana...You too Tom.." said Hippolyta opening her arm to the cat as well. With a sniff Tom joined in on the mother daughter hug, realizing he viewed the woman as a mother figure. He wasn't a human, but felt emotions deeply, and this had a big effect on how he saw the world. Hippoltya held the pair close, not wanting to let them go. She whispered in their ears, wanting them to remember one thing. "Be careful of mankind, they do not deserve either of you.."

 _I didn't think saying goodbye would be so hard.._ Thought Tom crying a little, burrowing into the Queen's hug. Diana sniffed, but wiped her tears away, keeping it more together then the cat. On the boat Steve was silent and watched the three say their goodbyes, knowing what it was like to bid loved ones farewell.

Jerry too was move by the scene, and sighed a little, recalling when he parted with his family to join Steve in the army.

After a goodbye the four set off, sailing away from the Themyscira, watching it fad into the night. From shore Hippolyta placed her hand to her mouth, letting more tears stream down her face. She watched the boat disappear across the water with her children on it, seeing it fad from the safety of their home. The vessel went passed the border and like that, fog appeared making the island impossible to find.


	6. Under The Stars

Chapter Six: Under The Stars.

With a sigh Diana and Tom stood on the front, watching the fog float about their small vessel, making it impossible to see the island. Steve was laying down blankets and fixed up a bed for Diana to sleep on, clapping his hands together after he finished.

"There, I made a bed for you to sleep on." said Steve gesturing for the woman to lay down. Diana went over and sat down, watching the man walk about the small deck, wondering why he hadn't joined her.

"Aren't you going to sleep? Or does the average men not sleep?" questioned Diana looking over to Steve, trying to find out as much as she could about men and their ways. Tom quickly joined the woman on the bed and nuzzled down into the thick blanket, feeling exhausted from the days events. Steve heard this and turned to her with wide eyes.

"No, men do sleep, I'm just not going to sleep with you.." said Steve pulling at his collar, feeling a bit warm by the subject. Jerry was taken back by this and felt his own face flush, knowing this was touchy subject.

"Oh, you don't sleep with women. It's okay we have a few lesbians on the island, so I'm not judging." stated Diana leaning back, thinking he meant something else.

"No, I sleep with woman, I'm just not going to sleep with you unless we're married..." said Steve doing his best to explain it to Diana. This made Tom and Jerry laugh a little at how he was fumbling for words, finding it hard to speak to the woman.

"So you wont sleep with me unless we're married?" wondered Diana leaning back on the bed, smiling to the flustered man.

"All right, never mind, I'll join you." said Steve giving up and laying by her. Diana chuckled a bit and leaned back, gazing up to the star lit sky. Steve lay there and thought back to the island and how he hadn't seen any men, making him wonder so many things. "So, if there are no men on the island, who was your father? I mean how did you come to be?"

"My mother sculpted me from clay and I was brought to life by Zeus.." said Diana continuing to stare up at the stars, acting as though it was the most normal thing. Steve lay there and didn't seem to show much of a reaction out of blinking a few time.

"M'kay.." said Steve glancing about the skies.

"So, does marriage work the same for a man and woman as it does for us?" asked Diana, curious of how opposite sex marriages worked

"Yeah, we agree to live together till death do us part..." answered Steve looking over to Diana. He had to admit, she looked beautiful with the water horizon behind her, along with the star lit sky. "Do you even know where babies come from? Do you ever wish their were men on the island?""

"Apart from reproducing they are useless, unless you mean the pleasures of the flesh." said Diana in a none shallot tone, making Steve's eyes widened.

"Do you know what that is?.." inquired Steve glancing over to her out of the corner of his eye. Diana nodded and gazed back at him. "Oh.." Was all the man could say.

"Yes, Tom and I read all about it in the twelve volumes of Clio's treatises on the pleasure." said Diana glancing to Tom, who raised his brows up an down a few time, showing they knew a great deal about 'the pleasures of the flesh'.

"You wouldn't to have brought any of those book along, would you?" asked Steve rubbing at his arm, feeling a wide grin cross his face. If these volumes were anything like an erotic novel, then he would be interested in reading them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no I didn't..Beside it's in my language, so you wouldn't be able to ready them anyway." said Diana with a playful smile. Steve chuckled a bit and the two went back to looking at the skies.

 _'Well that conversation didn't go like I though..'_ said Jerry walking over to the cat. He sat a few inches away and removed his hat and coat, setting them aside. Tom's gaze followed the little mouse and a smile crossed his muzzle.

 _'Oh, what does mousy not like to hear about the pleasures of the flesh..'_ teased Tom pocking Jerry with his index finger, making the mouse puff out his tiny chest.

 _'Yes, and it sounds even worse coming from your big mouth.'_ said Jerry pulling the coat over his body and turning from the cat, not wanting to speak to him any further.

 _'All right, I can take a hint...'_ said Tom folding his paws behind his head, fixing his body. Tom lay there and it hit him suddenly. How was it the mouse was so darn smart, and acted more human then animal, like him. _'By the way, how is it you seem more intelligent then other mice I've meant?'_

Jerry eyes opened and he glanced about, feeling somewhat vulnerable about the question. Tom was quiet and gazed to his right, seeing the mouse laying still, knowing he'd hit a sensitive subject. With a sigh Tom was going to try and get some sleep when a voice kept him up.

 _'I was a laboratory mouse a while back, and I assume that's how I got to be so smart...I'm not sure why or how, but one day the building caught fire and I with a few of my family members escaped. We freed most of the animals, and those of us who left, went undercover. That way no one would ever find us and take us back to place of misery..'_ said Jerry turning over to his back. Tom was speechless as he stared down to the brown mouse, who seemed lost to his memories. Jerry reached for his chest and clutched it as his breathing quickened, showing it hurt him physically to remember his past. The mouse took a few shaky breaths and went on. _'I met Steve about five years ago and the pair of us have been together ever since.'_

 _'Wow, I had no idea..I'm sorry if my asking made you uncomfortable...I don't understand why humans would do such horrible things to animals? I thought mankind lived in peace with them like they do the Themyscira?_ wondered Tom scooting over a bit, feeling the sleeping Diana move about. Jerry got his heart to calm and turned to the cat with hurt.

 _'Because they don't realize we feel and have emotions too...Humans see animals as things to use, to abuse, test experiments on..Never once thinking how much pain they bring us...Humans are monsters in my eyes..You and I grew up in two very different worlds..'_ said Jerry with a serious tone, showing his loathing for mankind. Jerry wasn't trying to push on his beliefs, but he wanted Tom to know a little more about the world they would be entering once the ship docked. _'I' sorry for going on like that Tom...Not all men are bad, at least not the ones we're going to meet.'_

Tom frowned, not understanding Jerry's remark. He assumed mankind treated animals like the Amazons did. They were never mistreated, so the cat was confused by this. The two were quiet and heard only their human companions resting peacefully, along with the sound of the water rocking against the boat.

 _'So, were you sculpted from clay as well?'_ questioned Jerry in curious tone, wondering how the cat came to exist. The feline was obviously smarter, and showed more human traits then that of a regular cat. The questioned lightened the mood, as Jerry couldn't help but find it to be a bit silly.

 _'Yeah, I guess I was built by the pieces leftover from Diana.'_ joked Tom with a shrug, grinning at the thought of his creation. Jerry laughed at this and placed his paw to his muzzle, trying to keep himself from chuckling to loudly. Tom heard this and turned to the mouse with a fake surprised expression. _'Oh, so he does know how to laugh..'_

 _'You jerk, of course I laugh..'_ said Jerry patting the cat on the arm.

 _'Yeah, but how often?'_ wondered Tom with a raised brow.

 _'Enough I guess. What's with you all of a sudden..You seemed to hate us back on the island, but now you're okay with us? Are you all right in the head, or have you taken too many hits from the Amazons?'_ asked Jerry moving closer to the cat.

 _'I just wanted to make sure the both of you could be trusted..'_ said Tom glancing over to Steve, who snored in his sleep. The two smiled and looked back to each other.

 _'Well, Steve seems to think Diana is the key to stopping the war. And I agree, you both would be great allies to our side...Thing don't look so good and I'd hate for something to happen to you guys...I honestly would've loved to stay on the island. To be away from the war, from my past and my troubles..Tom, I want you to know something about me, I-I.'_ started Jerry with a small smile to the taller cat, but noticed he had dozed off, making him stop. With a small smile Jerry patted his side and lay down. _'Goodnight silly cat.'_

The four slept as the stars glinted in the night sky. It was peaceful and the waves rocked the vessel, creating a soothing ride for our heroes.


	7. Enter London Meet Etta Candy

Author's Note: My, that conversation between Tom and Jerry at the end was hard. I really wanted to give a good reason why Jerry was smarter then your average mouse. So I came up with the idea that he'd been a laboratory mouse, born and raise in a place of pain and horror. It gave him more of an identity, showing he'd seen the darker side of man that Tom never knew of.

Since Steve was Diana's window to the real world, I thought Jerry should be Tom's. We'll see more of this when we reach London. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far.

Chapter Seven: Entering London And Meeting Etta Candy

The next morning Tom lay on the blanket and held a small body close to his chest. He must to have during the night, pulled the mouse close in his arms. Opening his eyes, he noticed Jerry snuggled into his body, looking content. With a gasp Tom set Jerry gently down and looked about, making sure no one saw them like that. He spotted Diana standing at the front of the boat, while Steve stood to the side. He assumed the pair had been up sooner then he.

"Welcome to jolly old London.." said Steve gesturing to the gloomy, smoke filled skies. Tom stood with a grimace on his face and made his way over to Diana's side, looking about at the city. She had the same expression and wasn't too impressed by London. It was very different from the green and bright colored filled island they were use to.

"It's hideous.." stated Diana in an unimpressed tone, glancing about at the gray place. Growing up she pictured the world to be a lot like her home, bright sunny and beautiful. _What a dumb._ Thought Tom with a snort, looking up at Diana.

"Yeah, it's not for everyone.." said Steve with a nod. They turned when they heard a thud and scratching on the wooden deck. They peered back and saw Jerry, appearing to be lost in a nightmare. Diana and Tom rushed over, thinking they should help him. Steve picked up the mouse and held him close, hoping to calm him. After a few minutes the mouse's breathing and struggling slowly stopped. Steve looked worried at first but sighed with relief, setting Jerry back down. "He'll be okay, he just has bad dreams sometimes.."

Diana nodded and Tom placed a paw to his chin, knowing the mouse was probably dreaming of his time in the laboratory. Tom couldn't imagine such a life and simply shoved it from his mind, not wanting to think of the cruel things they might've done to the tiny mouse.

They went to the closest dock and tied their boat to the wooden post. Several ships crew members looked down to the wooded boat and didn't know what to make of it. Steve simply jumped out of the boat and gave Diana his hand, helping her out. Tom leaped over and helped Jerry out of the boat, following the humans as they made their way into the streets of the city. Entering it Diana and Tom saw a man and woman holding hands.

"Why are they holding hands?" asked Diana watching the couple pass, smiling and looking very happy.

"Uh, probably because they're together.." said Steve glancing from the couple back to where he was going. Out of no where Diana took and held Steve's hand, thinking it was what a pair did. Seeing this Tom reached down and took Jerry's, making the mouse jump with wide eyes. Steve felt Diana's hand and pulled his hand free from her grasp, as did Jerry. "No, no, we're not together in that way.."

Diana and Tom shared a confused glance, yet never the less kept moving. They passed several people and Diana's eyes filled with child like wonder, taking in her new surroundings. Stone buildings towered high over head, reaching taller then the highest trees on the island. The streets were a bit dirty with papers and other waste, littered across the pavement. Tom grinned from ear to ear, brushing by pedestrian and accidentally strolling into the middle of the road. He looked up at the buildings and spun about, feeling so small compared to the building all around him.

"Tom!" shouted Steve seeing a car coming down the road, heading right for the cat. Tom, who was busy star gazing, didn't even notice the car, or hear its horn beeping. Jerry saw this and jumped into action, rushing to the cat and shoving him off the road to the farther street, where they tumbled to the ground. The car beeped as it drove by, leaving them in a cloud of smoke and fumes. On the ground Jerry lay on Tom's chest and the two simply stared into each others eyes. Steve waved to a car, letting them know he and Diana were crossing. They ran across the road to the street, aiding the cat to his feet. "Gotta be more careful Tom, don't want to end up as roadkill."

 _'Why didn't he stop when he saw me?'_ wondered Tom rubbing at his shoulder. _'He should have been watching and slowed down. I saw a car slow when Steve and Diana crossed.'_

 _'He probably thought you'd move out of the way, like other animals do..I said it before and I'll say it again. People don't treat animals like they do where you're from..'_ said Jerry brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Come on guys, I want you to met a friend of mine." said Steve walking away, gesturing for them to follow. They walked by several stores and the new comers stopped at every window to look through the glass. Steve kept having to pull the pair away, and keep them focused.

They were walking along when a mother passed, pushing a stroller with a small infant in it. Diana gasped and turned immediately to the little bundle of joy, leaving Steve's side once more.

"Oh, a baby!.." said Diana rushing over to look at the little miracle of life. Tom's eyes widened and he too joined the woman, cooing over the stroller. The mother seemed to not care that the pair were making such a fuss over her child, only finding it endearing. The mother pulled back the cover for the pair to get a better look. The baby was wrapped up in a soft fuzzy blanket, wearing a small hat to keep his head warm. Diana leaned over and watched as the baby reached out to her with tiny hands. "Oh, look at his little hands.."

Tom leaned his head over and the little guy reached out and patted the cat on the head, making Tom beam with glee. _How could Jerry think all men are evil, you're not evil..You're just a little squirt._ Thought Tom letting the baby pull at his paw.

Diana and the mother were talking when Steve saw them, making him gasp out. He went to Diana and pulled the two away from the mother and child, waving nervously to the mother. The mother simply waved and went on, taking the baby with her. Diana and Tom had never seen a baby and were still so whipped up about it.

"Steve that baby was so precious, don't you agree?.." said Diana glancing back, hoping to get one last look.

"Yeah, let's keep moving." said Steve leading them to a woman's fashion wear building. They went through the doors and were met by a short stout woman. The woman wore the latest in 1918s style, having a dress and matching hat. She saw Steve and came to them with a warm smile and cheerful disposition.

"Oh, Steve, you're not dead. Harah and hazar." said the woman, hugging the taller man, making him bend over to meet her level. "I did think you were dead, until I got your call. He's been gone for weeks and not a single word, very unlike him."

Tom and Diana smiled, seeing how sweet she was with the man, acting as though they were more then coworkers, like brother and sister. Etta spotted Jerry and opened her hand up for him to hop on to.

"Oh, Jerry good to see you, I assumed you kept Steve here in line?" asked Etta smiling down to the brown mouse. Jerry nodded and gave her a salute. "Jolly good the, so who do you have with you Steve?"

"Etta, this is Diana, Diana I'd like you to met my secretary Etta Candy. Tom Etta, Etta Tom.." said Steve placing his hand on Diana's back, letting her met the shorter woman. Etta took and shook Diana's hand, then leaned over to shake Tom's paw.

"Excuse me, but what doese that mean to be a secretary?" questioned Diana looking to the other woman.

"Oh, it means I do what he tells me to and goes where he asks me too." quipped Etta with a warm smile, showing off her rosy cheeks. Hearing this Tom and Diana shared a quick glance, then looked back to the woman.

"Well, where I'm from that's called slavery.." said Diana with raised brows. Tom stood by and nodded, agreeing with the Amazonian on the subject.

"Oh, I like her, I really like her." said Etta with an impressed expression.

"Fantastic..Ladies, after you. Look, Etta, I was wondering if you could find her some proper clothes. Ones that she doesn't stick out in." said Steve, hoping Etta could help Diana out.

"Oh, yes follow me." said Etta leading the woman, along with her cat to the shopping area. The women were talking as they went and Steve sighed, feeling tired from watching Diana.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." said Steve waving to the three. He stopped and held Jerry in his opened palm, looking down at the mouse. "Jerry, do you mind going and keeping an eye on them?"

 _Of course Steve, you can count on me._ Thought Jerry saluting and jumping to the ground, going after the three. With a smile Steve left.

Diana looked about at the odd clothes. There were girdles and other clothes to keep a woman looking what society deemed presentable. Diana studied an example of what a dress would look like, and seemed curious.

"Is this what passes for armor in your country?" inquired Diana feeling up a mannequin, making Etta's eyes widen.

"Armor? No it's to keep our tummies in. Now have a look at this one..It's conservative, but not entirely unfun." said Etta standing beside a brown coat, with a fur collar. Diana with raised brows didn't know what to make of these many outfits. They we unlike anything she was use to wearing.

With a shrug Diana went to remove her cloak, and Etta frantically went to stop her. Diana sighed and looked around at the several styles and colors of clothes. There were hats, that had feathers, jewelry and bows around them. Ranging from small to big. There were gloves, that could be matched to any hat, or purse, which ever the lady preferred. Diana was holding a heel and wondering how women fought in such shoes.

"Now let's get you into something suitable." chirped Etta, taking Diana to the dressing rooms in the back. Coming behind them came the cat and mouse, strolling through the store. Jerry watched as Tom eyed up the many clothes worn by females, knowing he had most likely never seen such fancy dresses. Jerry had seen dresses, but never what was under them, so being here felt a bit odd.

Tom on the other hand, had been around females his whole life, so he didn't feel funny or out of place here. The cat studied the strange outfits and didn't know how women would wear such odd clothes in battle. He saw example of a how a undergarment should be worn and glanced about to make sure no one was looking. Seeing no one around Tom reached out to feel one of the mannequins, wondering what the material felt like. Spotting what the feline was up to, Jerry quickly slapped Tom's paw away.

 _'Tom! You can't go around feeling up mannequins..It, it just isn't right for a male to do such things..It's inappropriate and I wont tolerate it...'_ said Jerry feeling a bit frantic, hoping no one saw. The mouse's cheeks were flushed and he pulled at his collar, feeling warmer somehow. Jerry glanced about, making sure no one saw what had just happened. Tom only sighed and rolled his eyes, finding Jerry to be a stick in the mud sometimes.

 _'Calm yourself, mouse. Besides Diana did it..And she was touching a more privet area then what I was going for...What is it with the whole double standard thing. Are people here racist?'_ wondered Tom folding his arms over his chest, and pouting like a child.

 _'Well it's 1918, so yeah of course..'_ quipped Jerry with a shrug. He took Tom by one of the leather straps and went to see how things were going with the women. Some of the people in the store saw the cat and mouse go by, but didn't seem to pay them any attention, thinking they belonged to some fellow customer.

In the back Diana come out of the dressing room in a poofy purple dress, making Tom automatically burst out into laughter. The Amazonian nearly tripped on the heel, but quickly got her balance, causing Tom to double over with laughter. He only ever saw her in a warrior outfits, but seeing this was too much for the good humored cat.

Jerry frowned and swat him, not wanting to insult the woman. He knew Tom's actions were seen as improper and there for felt the need to keep him in check.

"I know Tom, how can I possible fight like this. I look ridiculous in this thing..." snickered Diana, lifting the fluffy bottom to reveal her under garments to those around her. She ruffled the fabric and moved around, making Tom giggle even louder. Jerry quickly averted his eyes, knowing it was ungentlemanly to look at the under area of a woman's dress. Tom laughed and slapped Jerry on the back, knocking him over in a comedic way. The people around them gasped at the sigh and Etta hastily went to cover Diana's legs, knowing it was very unladylike.

"We don't fight, we use our principals. Although I am not opposed to engage in verbal fight, should the occasion arise." said Etta standing back to the side of the platform Diana was up on, getting a better look at herself in a three way mirror.

Knowing this look wouldn't work Diana tried on several more, while Tom and Jerry would give a thumbs up if they like it or a thumbs down if it wasn't good. At one point Diana did a front kick, tearing the skirt she had on, gaining a 'Oh!' from Etta. Tom was looking for a outfit she could move and fight in, while Jerry was seeing what would make her look like the other ladies he'd seen. The pair usually didn't agree, but after some time Diana found what she though was perfect. It was a suit skirt and jacket, which matched a hat she wore.

Having found the right outfit, the four went to meet up with Steve. He was in the lobby when he saw Diana in a suit dress outfit, making her stand out a bit. He threw a hand to his forehead and let out a long breath. He loosened his shoulders and went over to the women.

"Did you find what you wanted?" questioned Steve staring at Diana, who only smiled. Tom too found himself a jacket, that covered his gladiator outfit. Like Diana he held his shield and blade in his paws unable to tuck it away it, due to the coat covering the sheath.

"Yes and after two hundred and twenty six tries, I chose this one.." said Diana with a smile, fixing her hat to prove a point. With a sigh Steve knew there was no use arguing with the strong willed woman and decided to move on. Etta, with purse in hand walked ahead, and around in the spinning door, waiting outside for the others.

Diana tried to go through, but her blade hit the side and set her backwards into Steve. Steve saw this and tried to get her to put her sword down, seeing the people around them begin to stare.

"Will you please put the sword, you might take someones eye out." said Steve smiling awkwardly to the people passing, nodding politely to them while they walked by. The people gave surprised stares and keep away from the four, not wanting to get involved.

"I got this, I can do it." said Diana waiting for the door to come around again. She jumped in and walked around to where Etta was, joining her on the street. Steve followed and looked back to see Tom, attempting to do as Diana did. Tom and Jerry walked around, but while Jerry joined the three humans, Tom continued to walk around and around, not sure how to get out the spinning door. Steve groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, finding it hard to deal with the two outlanders. Jerry stood by the door and when Tom came back around he grabbed the feline's tail and pulled him out. Finally having the cat with them Diana spoke. "To the war.."

Hearing this Tom lit up and followed Diana, who walked with determination. _Oh yeah, time to go kick some German butt_. Thought Tom gripping his shield and blade tightly. Steve saw this and spoke out, not wanting to the two to wonder off.

"Actually the wars that way, but we need to go this way first." said Steve stopping Diana from leaving them. "But for now, let Etta take your weapons, cause the War Council wont let you in if you're holding a blade and shield."

"What, no I need this." said Diana stepping back, keeping her weapons close. Tom put his sword in its sheath that was on his back, and held the shield near.

"Doesn't go with the outfit.." stated Etta holding her hand up and making a circular motion with her index finger around Diana.

"Yeah.." added Steve glancing over Diana, making the woman look at herself. With a sigh Diana nodded and turned to Etta, holding a very solemn expression. Etta extended her hands to take the items from the Amazonian.

"Will you guard this with your life." asked Diana in a serious tone, passing the blade to the shorter woman. Etta seemed taken back, but nodded excepting the sword into her care.

"Sure.." answered Etta taking and struggling to hold the heavy weapons. "Oh, my, rather heavy.."

Diana seemed good and turned to go with Steve. Tom and Jerry joined the two and followed them to the War Council building, leaving Etta behind.


	8. Alley Way Brawl And War Council

Chapter Eight: Alley Way Brawl And The War Council.

On their way down the street Steve got the feeling they were being watched and possible followed. He saw a man reading a paper and the stranger gave him a small glance, showing he could be untrustworthy. Being a spy both Steve and Jerry knew they always had to keep their guard up, no matter where they were. A man walked to and by them, pulling his trench coat collar up, trying to hide his face it seemed. Jerry shared a glance with the man, who brushed by them, nudging Diana into Tom's side. Tom get himself steady and looked about for the jerk who pushed Diana. He spotted the man and frowned. _Hey, Pal, Watch where you're going next time!_ Thought Tom shaking his fist to the man, who kept on walking. Before Jerry could tell Tom what was happening Steve spoke.

"This way.." said Steve leading them down an alley way, hoping to lose the men who were out to get them. Diana was surprised by Steve's move, and turned to see a man following after them. She kept close to Steve, since she had no idea where they were going, and the last thing she wanted was to get lost in the big city. Steve stopped and leaned his back against a building, glancing back to the alley, waiting to see if they were being followed.

Tom arched a brow and looked to Jerry, who gave his a fearful expression. Tom stood close to the humans and his ears flinched a few times, picking up movement. The cat leaned over to try and tell Steve that they weren't safe, unfortunately Steve didn't take notice to the cat. Tom tugged at Diana's coat, hoping to get her attention. Diana looked down to her friend and he had a worried expression, showing something was wrong.

"Steve, Tom thinks," started Diana turning to the pilot, who seemed busy. Steve thought they were in the clear, when a gun was held to his head. The four stopped and stood back as a man in a trench coat came out from hiding. They stood with their backs to the stone wall and stayed still, until Diana spoke. "Never mind.."

"Hello, Mr. Trevers, we're here for the book..Now pass it over and no harm will come to you and your lady friend." said the gunman, with a heavy a German accent. He walked around to the front of them, keeping the gun up to the pilot's face. Steve's first instinct was to keep Diana safe, so he threw his arms up to block her from the gunman, willing to get shot to protect her.

"Stand back..." said Steve shielding Diana from the man, looking over his shoulder to met her gaze. Tom stood behind the pair and kept his eye on the man entering the alley way, trying to sneak up on them from behind. The first gunman's weapon went off and Diana threw her hand over Steve's stomach, stopping the bullet before it could hit him. The shell fell into his opened palm and he tossed the hot metal object about before dropping it. He was stunned and looked from the astounded gunman to Diana. "Maybe not.."

The other man behind them shot and Tom stopped it, sending the shell back to hit the man's hand. The man dropped the gun and went to pick it back up, but Tome flew forward to take him down. Jerry was on Steve's shoulder and watched the fearless feline tackle the man to the ground like a football player.

Other men came and shot at them, but Diana was able to block each bullet with her cuffs, taking out windows and killing a few of the men. She stopped and watched as the last gunman tried to shoot her, only to have no ammo left. Steve stepped forward and punched the man in the face, knocking him to the pavement, where he lay unconscious. Steve stared at Diana with amazement and awe, unable to believe her strength, and courage. He was impressed and found the more he got to know her, the more he wanted know her better.

Behind them Tom kicked the gun aside with a sweep of his foot, grabbed the man's hand and twisted his back to him. With a mighty tug, the man was brought up and over the cat's small body, where he was slammed to the ground. The man had the wind knocked out of him, and was held down by Tom. Jerry was standing behind Tom, watching the tall male keep the man down with ease, finding his fighting skills to be incredible.

The two humans came over and looked down at the man, who broke off a tooth and foamed at the mouth before becoming still. Tom and Diana were confused, wondering how he died. They'd never seen anything like that, and were unable to understand.

"He's dead?.." said Diana picking up his wrist and feeling for a pulse, only to find none. Steve shook his head and took her hand once more, bringing her to his level.

"Yeah, it's what they do to avoid capture..Let's gets going.." said Steve walking out of the alley way, leaving the dead men behind. Diana and Tom shared a quick glance, but followed none the less, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

They went down the street and passed a large window. Inside the place were candy and other delicious sweets. It caught Tom's eye and he stopped for a second, watching kids with their parents. They seemed happy and nice from a far, pointing and holding brightly colored treats in their hands. The colors in the store reminded Tom of a rainbow, bringing a smile back to his face.

 _'What's that stuff?'_ wondered Tom continuing to stare at the heartwarming sight. Jerry stopped and read the sign painted above, knowing what had the cat's attention.

 _'It's a candy store. You know lollipops, taffy, caramel, chocolate covered goodies.'_ said Jerry climbing up to look in. Jerry watched as a father and son talked about what item they should get. A small smile crossed the mouse'd face as he couldn't take his eyes off the pair. Tom watched for a second longer, then sighed.

 _'Guess, we should go, don't want to get left behind.'_ said Tom seeing Jerry out of the corner of his eye, staring at a father and son. Tom wondered why Jerry seemed so interested in the pair, but shrugged it off. The mouse nodded and with that Tom, walking away and leaving the bright and happy place.

In the candy store the boy picked out a red lollipop and held it up for his dad to see. The father smiled and picked the kid up, walking to the cashier.

Tom, with Jerry on his shoulder ran to keep up with the humans, passing several people on the side walk. Diana stopped and was clearly looking for the cat. Steve was doing the same, wondering where his small companion got to. Seeing the two, the humans smiled and waited for them.

Together again, they went down the street and came to a large towering building. They went in, but the man they wanted to see was in meeting, so they climbed a flight of stairs to reach the meeting room. Steve went to the dark brown doors and let Diana know to wait outside the room with a gesture of his hand. He left and Diana looked down to Tom, and without hesitation the two entered the room.

In the room, older men sat in long lies arguing and shouting back and forth with each other. Diana walked to where Steve was standing and listening to an aging British man. The man stood on a podium and tried to get the other men's attention, doing his best to speak up among the crowd.

"We want peace, and I think Germany is preparing to surrender! And, and wait a minute..What is a woman doing in here?" inquired the British man, looking to Diana. All heads turned and everyone's eyes went fixed to her, and when they noticed Tom things got even worse. The British man fixed his glasses and leaned far over the podium, trying to figure out why the feline was wearing a coat and standing up right like a human. "Is that a cat? What in gods name are a woman and her cat doing in this room? This is a place for men only, Steve please take them and leave immediately."

"Yes, Sir Patrick Morgan. So sorry to disturb you, but I have something of great importance for you, that I think will help." said Steve holding out the book for the man to see.

"Mr. Trevers, please take your friend and her cat out of this room at once." said Sir Morgan, gesturing for them to leave. Steve sighed and took Diana by the hand, leading her out of the room. The room was silent until the door shut and then they went back to yelling.

The three waited till the meeting was over and went to speak with Sir Patrick, who came out of the room last.

"Sir Patrick, I must speak with you at once..I have Isabel Maru's book, a book that holds all her plans." said Steve passing the book to the British gentleman, who took it and looked it over. Steve was hoping the man would be glad to hear this new, but the British man seemed lost skimming over the pages.

"Trevers, I can't read this, it's in some foreign language..How are we suppose to read it, if we can't understand it?' wondered Mr. Morgan, handing it back to the pilot. The older man then noticed the woman and with a questioning expression spoke. "Steve, who is this woman, who has the cat?"

"I am Diana princ-" started Diana walking forward, extending her hand to the man.

"Prince, Diana Prince..She's my secretary. She's a very good secretary, sir." said Steve interrupting the woman in mid sentence. While Steve spoke Diana could see the words written in the small opened book, realizing they looked familiar.

"That's the Themyscira language..I can read it." exclaimed Diana with wide eyes and a bright smile, gaining both of the men's attention. Sir Patrick was taken back and wondered how the woman could read the dead language. He looked to Trever who nodded, showing the woman knew what she was talking about. Tom stood by and was hoping the man would listen to them.

The next thing they knew, the four were in a room with a few Generals, who sat at a table. There was a large map on a blackboard with little markers on it, signifying important places. Diana was given the book and looked about, getting ready to read. Tom stood off to her side, giving her a nod and a smile.

"It a formula, for a new kind of gas, mustard gas..Hydrogen based instead of safer." said Diana flipping through the pages. Steve stood near her and looked over the book.

"That means gas masks will be useless against hydrogen.." said Sir Patrick with concern.

"The book says they plan to release the gas to the front." said Diana glancing up from the book to the men. Tom made his way to the map and looked over it, seeing a place called No Mans Land. With a curious gaze her turned back to the woman, noticing things in the room got quiet.

"That, what we need, we need to find where the gas is made, and burn it to the ground. Destroy it." said Steve taking the book and placing it down.

"Why would they do that? They would only kill more of their own.." said one of the men. The others shook their heads, uncertain of the books contents. They were assured by Morgan she was legit, but they were still skeptical none the less. "Are you sure miss?"

"Yes _and if I have to switch languages to prove it I will. I can speak in The Themyscira Language."_ said Diana, switching to her native tongue, throwing the men off.

"I believe Miss Prince. Bombing the front sounds like something Maru would do...Not caring who they kill, as long as they kill someone.." spat one man, rubbing at his beard.

"What are we waiting for, let's go stop them..If men's lives are in danger, we should do something." said Diana closing the book and looking from one man to another, thinking they would jump at the chance to stop the mad scientist. They gave her a sympathetic glance and cast their eyes away from her, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple..It's near the village of Veld, which is under the control of Germany. In the long run, we need to focus on other things. Besides the Germans are preparing to surrender.." said one General with a shrug.

"Yes, and we don't want either of you to engage in this any further, understood Mr. Trevers?" questioned a man, looking over to Steve, who frowned.

"Sir I've seen the gas with my own eyes, if we don't do something men will die on both sides. They will all die." begged Steve, having enough.

"That's what soldiers do captain." said a heavier sent General, acting as though it was normal. None of the others spoke a word and this made Diana's blood boil. "Captain, you will do nothing and that is an order."

"Yes sir, I understand sir." said Steve stepping back in line. Jerry, who was perched on Steve's shoulder looked from the man to Diana, who he knew would take the new well.

"I don't.." spoke Diana with confusion. Tom too, was unhappy to hear what the man had to say, crossing his arms over his chest. _Why that jerk, who does he think he is._ Thought Tom glaring coldly to the General.

"Diana, look I know you don't understand." started Steve going over to keep a lid on her.

"This is not confusing." said Diana fighting back. The men in the room stared at her with raised brows, wondering why Steve could keep her in line.

"You would knowingly sacrifice all those lives, as if they mean less then yours, as if they mean nothing. Where I come from Generals don't hide behind their offices like cowards, they fight alongside their soldiers, they die with them on the battle field. You should be ashamed." said Diana to a studying group. _Yeah, you bunch of wimps!_ Thought Tom was enraged as well, slamming his fist on a near by table, breaking it in half by accident. He wore his cestus, so the heavy lead weight didn't help thing any. He smiled sheepishly as the papers fluttered to the floor. Slowly he inched his way over to Diana, turning the focus back to her. Diana stood tall and glanced from one man to the other. "All of you should be ashamed, you should ll be ashamed..."

Diana left in a huff, join by Tom, who put an 'L' shaped paw to his forehead, giving the Generals a raspberry. The room was silent, and everyone jumped when they heard the door slam shut. Steve grinned nervously to the Generals and left, wanting to catch up to Diana. He wasn't too happy, but knew to keep his mouth shut out of respect. He was torn about the whole thing, he understood them, but he also agreed with Diana.

He found her making her way down the steps and grabbed her by the arm, wanting her to hear what he had to say. She was stronger then him and simply drug him along, walking down the flight of stairs.

"Diana, wait, please listen to me, slow down will you.." said Steve trying to calm her down.

"That's your leader, how could he say that, do that. And you was it your duty to simply give them a book. You didn't stand your ground you didn't fight." said Diana with anger. Tom stood by her and made sure to keep his temper in check, otherwise he would've broken a wall down by now. Jerry, who was standing between the two, couldn't help but feel like a kid watching his parents fight.

"Because there was no chance of changing his mind." said Steve, trying to defend himself.

"This is Ares! And he's not going to allow a negotiation or a surrender!" cried Diana throwing her hands up and raising her voice. "The millions of people you talked about, they are going to die!"

Tom did care how loud Diana yell, to him she was right and Steve was wrong. If Ares was responsible for the great war, then he and Diana had to stop him and all cost. Steve tried to calm her, as people gave them a side ways glance.

"We're going anyway!" Steve said at last, knowing it would shut her up. Diana was silent and couldn't get over what he said. Jerry stood on and looked from Steve to Diana, glad the shouting match was over. He knew Steve was lying, it was what they did.

"You were lying?" questioned Diana with raised brows.

"Yes, I'm a spy it's what I do." said Steve with a shake of his head. Jerry nodded to this, knowing it was an everyday thing for them.

"How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" wondered Diana folding her arms over her chest, giving him a skeptical look.

"I didn't lie to you, and I'll show you, prove it to you.." said Steve getting the lasso and wrapping it around his hand. Tom and Jerry's eyes wide and watched as Steve spoke. "I will take you to the front..We're all going to die, this is a terrible idea...Dang lasso of truth."

Steve let go of it and met Diana's soft gaze, seeing the woman had settled down. He gave her a small grin and held his hand out to shake her's. Diana took it and the two shook before leaving. Tom and Jerry smiled at each other, glad the two stopped their bickering, last thing they wanted was for the two to not get along. The cat and mouse were leaving when they noticed Sir Patrick watching them from a top the stairs. With a snort Tom stormed after the two humans, holding Jerry in his paw.


	9. Never Surrender And Pub Planing

Chapter Nine: Never Surrender And Pub Planing.

Somewhere in Germany...

The German superior Generals were gathered in a old building, ready to sign the papers. They sat at a long table and spoke of how much the war had cost them, not only money, but men's lives. It had costed their country a great deal, and they would have to rebuild their once great state.

Everything went well until Ludendorff threw open the doors, bring an air of excitement in the room. The calm cool atmosphere was replaced with one of uncertainty. The Generals glanced up from their papers, to see the burly man enter, holding his head high.

"I see you were negotiating the contact without me.." said Ludendorff, talking with a gruff voice.

"You were absent from the council meeting, so we went on without you." said the man at the head of the table.

"Good news men, Maru has done it, she's created the body crushing gas we've been looking for. We can win the war , I know it, I feel it." said Ludendorff taking off his hat and walking over to the twelve men. They showed no sign that they cared and simply shook their heads at the General, who's smile faded a little.

"It's over Ludendorff, by tomorrow we'll be surrendering and pulling our men back." said one of the men, getting up from his seat. Ludendorff was silent and slowly stemmed with rage, not liking where this was going. He and Maur had worked long and hard, and now these coward wanted to leave, flee like rats from a burning building. The though of surrender made the German an angry, thinking the other Generals were being foolish.

"No, we mustn't give up, we're so close. Victory is in our reach, men you must agree with me on this. It will help Germany, it will make us the best, no the greatest country ever.." said Ludenedorff hoping to change their minds. The General was getting ahead of himself and one of the men held a hand up to silence him any further. Lundendorff obeyed, but grumbled under his breath.

"Let it go Lundendorff, we're done here..We're surrendering whether you like it or not." said a individual, holding his chin high. Everyone remained quiet as Ludendorff seemed to take the new hard.

"We could win this war, have some faith men.." assured Ludendorff.

"We don't." snapped another man, causing Ludendorff to scowl. The man with the brow mustache went on, trying to prove a point to the hot headed General. "There are shortages on food, ammo, medicine, things that we are running out of, every minute cost thousands of German dollars."

"One blow and the world will be ours, did you not hear me! Maru," started Ludendorff till he was cut off.

"We stand against you and your, witch. Enough,twenty four hours from now, the war will end, it's over." said the man, sitting back down.

Lundendorff placed his hands on the table and thought over what they said, knowing they weren't going to change their minds any time soon. Ludendorff turned and walked to the door, clenching his fists as he stormed out. Before he left he stopped and peered back over his shoulder to the men, who stood strong against him

"It is over for you, it is over for all of you." said Ludendorff, walking away, making a hand gesture with his left hand."You may surrender, but I wont.."

Maru stepped out of no where and tossed a gas bomb in. She threw a gas mask in the building and the pair shut the doors and locked the men in, hearing the can hiss as a cloud rose out of it. The men at the table got to there feet panicking as the cloud started to fill the room.

"I didn't think a mask could stop the gas?" hissed Maru looking to Ludendorff, who held the door shut with his body.

"It doesn't," said Ludendorff, sharing a laugh with the woman. They went to the nearest window and watched as the men fought over the gas mask, wresting about in an orange cloud of gas. The pair had evil smiles on their faces as they got a kick out of the horrible scene that unfolded before them. Ludendorff chuckled and turned to the woman. Maru with a sly sparkle in her eyes, watched the Generals slowly fell to the floor dead. The pair continued to chuckle at the sight, showing they had no care for the human life.

Meanwhile Steve took Diana to a near by pup where a few of his friends would be. He knew his buddies would be drinking, and this was usually where they met up after breaking apart. They walked in and saw several men, drinking and talking. Tom sniffed the air and it smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Tom waved his paw, fanning the smell away from his sensitive nose. Diana coughed a little, trying to get use to the strange smell.

"These are the reinforcements, are these even good men?" wondered Diana above the noise of the happy go lucky drunks, who laughed and yelled above the crowd.

Steve saw a familiar face, as a tan skinned, dark haired man waved to them. The man's name was Sameer. He was a French spy, and one of the four members in their group. The man sat with his red hat sitting on his folded up coat. He had slicked back black hair and a mustache. His brown eye gleamed in the light and when he saw Steve his grin widened. Steve waved to the shorter man and lead Diana over to the table, making Sameer get to his feet.

"Oh my goodness gracious, she is a work of art, who is she? _She is pretty."_ said Sameer switching languages, hoping she wouldn't understand what he said. Sameer seemed to be quite the casanova and had a thing for flirting with beautiful women, obviously since he just complimented the Amazonian woman. Diana only smiled her bright grin and gave him a side ways glance.

 _"I speck French good sir, and thank you, you are a handsome fellow yourself."_ spoke Diana in the French dialect, causing Sameer to almost spit up his drink. Jerry with wide eyes turned to Tom, wondering if he could understand what they were saying, even in the human language.

 _'Can you understand them?'_ questioned Jerry pointing to the French speaking humans, who were engaged in conversation. Steve even seemed curious as to what the two were talking about, but remained to the side.

 _'_ _Oh, yeah, I know many languages..Both human and animals..'_ said Tom with a shrug, chuckling a bit when Diana changed to the Themyscira tongue. Sameer was lost at this point and went back to speaking English, knowing it were best to speak on dialect. With a clasp of his hands, Steve was curious about where the others were.

"Diana, this is Sammer an undercover man, who can talk the skin off a cat..Oh, no offense Tom." said Steve forgetting for a moment that a feline was in their presences. Tom pouted and frowned at the degrading remark, finding it very unfunny. Jerry simply chuckled and patted Tom on the side.

"Okay, now where is Charlie?" asked Steve looking about for the Scottish man. Sameer gestured to a fight going on between a bury man and a smaller man. Diana was impressed by the bigger man and assumed he was Charlie. Tom watched as the men fought and actually wanted to join in on the brawl, but was held back by Diana. He sighed and stood back, keeping close to her. Steve saw Diana and Tom staring to their friend and went on, telling them a little more about the Scottish man. "Charlie is a great marksman, he shoots people from very far away, and he's joined us on several jobs."

"He can really hold his own." commented Diana as the shorter man was sent to the floor. The burly man walked back over to his group with raised fist, victorious in the fight. Both Sameer and Steve laughed at this, knowing Diana was looking at the wrong man.

"Oh, no that's not him, that's him.." added Steve looking to the man on the ground. The man was skinny and wore a knee length skirt with deep pleat. This of course was called a kilt, not a skirt as others would like to believe. The Scottish man had five o'clock shadow and seemed a bit ruffed up, showing he was a tough fellow, no matter his size. They went over and helped the man to his feet, going back over to the booth. They all sat and got some drinks before going over the plan.

"All right guys, I need your help to get to the front.." said Steve in a hushed tone, knowing what they were planing was going against the War Councils wishes. The two men glanced from each other, then to Steve.

"Does the War Council have a job for us there?" wondered Charlie rubbing at his sore eye. Steve took a sip from his mug and set it back down, biting the inside of his mouth. His friends had always been willing to help him, but without the proper funding they were screwed. Sameer passed Charlie a drink and took a sip from his own, watching the pilot with questionable eyes.

"Not exactly, but I have to get Diana there." said Steve making Charlie spit his drink up onto Tom, who sat across from him. Tom blinked a couple of times and wiped the liquid from his eyes and face, having a grossed out expression. Steve looked away from the cat and spoke on. "Anyway. I could really use you guy's help."

Sameer sighed and set his drink aside, brushing at his mustache. He cared for Steve like a brother, but this was a lot to be asking. Charlie ran his sleeve along his mouth, wondering if he should get involved or just walk away. It was very hard for the pair to decide..

Diana and Tom were worried at this pointing, wondering if they would even gain their help. Steve told them of how he and his group were like brothers, and that he though they would be more then willing to help, though at this point it wasn't looking too good.

"I want to, but where are we suppose to get the money, how are we to do without proper funding?" inquired Sameer staring over to Steve with uncertainty, knowing what he was asking required a good deal of money, money they didn't have. Though Sameer was a ladies man, he was still very smart and liked things to be thought out ahead of time.

Steve was at a loss for words, and he didn't really know what to do. He wanted to help Diana, heck he made her a promise and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint her. Behind Tom, a shadow fell over them as the man from before held a gun to Charlie's head. Seeing this Diana stood at lightning speed and took his hand, whipping him about and sending him across the room to the floor. Everyone gawked and stared with wide eye, all but Tom who took a sip of beer and smiled, acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Sameer with wide eyes spoke out, breaking the silence.

"I am both scared and aroused.." said Sameer leaning back in his seat, staring at Diana with wide fear, yet lustful eyes. The others at the table slowly turned and gave Sameer a curious expression, wondering if what they heard was right. He smiled and shrugged, chuckling a little and feeling bashful. Diana stood back and smiled down, not seeing what the big deal was. They were about to speak when someone interrupted them.

"Hello Trever.." spoke the voice of Sir Patrick. He stood by and seemed as though he wanted to share something with them. He wore a long black coat and top hat, holding a cane in his left hand. The group at the table shared a few glances back and forth, wonder what they should do. At last they made room at the table for the man to sit. Diana joined them, wondering what Sir Morgan wanted, since the last time they met he seemed unwilling to help. The British man took a breath and seemed troubled. "I know you're planning on going to the front..But let me finish before you say anything...Look after what miss Prince said, I feel it is my duty to help you out and get you there. I am old and unable to go with but.."

They were shocked to say the least, yet happy that the money problem was solved. Diana and Tom's face lit up with glee, realizing they were closer to the front then what they thought. Charlie and Sameer seemed glad to hear this as well, hitting their mugs together in cheers. Jerry was so glad, he danced about on the table with joy, making Steve laugh.

"I will fund it, so you don't have to worry about a penny. Anything to bring peace." said Sir Patrick nodding to the cheerful men, woman, cat and mouse. He stood and put his hat back on. "Keep me updated will you, I'd love to hear how it goes."

Steve nodded and nodded over the heads of his friends. The group were drinking up, knowing they'd be heading to the war come morning. They sat there going over what all they needed and had to figure out where to meet up with a man named Chief, who was smuggler and friend of theirs.

Once they finished their chat, and their mugs were empty they left the pub. Charlie leaned on Sameer and the French man held him up.

"Well we'll see you guys tomorrow. Sleep well miss Prince." said Samerr tipping his red hat to Diana, and bowing. Diana did the same and stood back, watching the men leave for their hotel room. Sameer staggered a bit, feeling the drunk Scottish man lean more on his shoulder. Charlie started to sing, filling the quiet street with an Irish tune.

Steve shook his head at the pair, wondering why he sometimes hung around with such men. With a tug at his jacket, he lead them to a near by hotel and got a room out. Steve gave Diana a key and showered her to her room, while he and Jerry would stay in a separate room. Diana entered her room and stood, watching Steve with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you for all you've done Steve." said Diana facing the man. Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling put on the spot.

"Hey, don't mention it..I told you I'd get you to the front, and I'm a man of my word." said Steve with a shrug. He stood there and didn't know what to say next. He'd never felt this way about a woman, and he didn't know how to express these feelings. "Well, you should get some sleep. long day ahead of us."

"Yes, sleep well Steve." said Diana shutting the door, feeling a blush cross her face. She turned and saw Tom, with his arms folded over his chest, giving a smug smile. Seeing this Diana stood tall. "What it it Tom, why are you looking at me like that?"

He turned and rubbed his paws up and down his shoulders, making loud kissing noises. Diana rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him with her hip.

"Yeah right, Steve and I are just friends." said Diana removing her coat and walking behind a changing area. Tom, out of the woman's view, undressed, tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor before going over to the bed. _Oh please, you like him and you know it._ Thought Tom jumping onto the bed. Diana came out in her nightwear and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean he is nice, brave and kind..But I have to focus on the war...Can you believe it Tom, us going to the battle front. I wonder what it will be like?"

I don't know, but I'm excited to make a differences. Though Tom pulling the covers up to his chin. Diana glanced to the feline and saw him grinning like a fool.

"So Tom, what do you think of Jerry?" wondered Diana watching the cat freeze at the mention of the mouse. Tom swiftly tugged the covers over his head and hid from the woman. Diana grinned and lifted the cover, seeing Tom keep his eyes shut. "You know I wont care if you like him, he is cute, for a mouse at least."

Tom opened his eyes and met her gaze, knowing he'd been caught. _Sure I like Jerry, but I don't know what I'm feeling..I've never liked anyone the way I feel about him..It's confusing._ Thought Tom with a sigh.

"Don't worry, it will work out." said Diana patting him on the back. Out of no where Tom grabbed his pillow and hit Diana in the face. Of course the strong woman laughed and got her own pillow, smacking Tom in the face. The feline being lighter was set off the bed, where he tumbled on the floor. "Ha, Diana wins once again."

Tom got to his feet and jumped, tackling Diana to the floor. The two wrestled like they did when they were young, however Diana was always the taller of the two, but Tom did his best to beat the woman.

In the room underneath, a elderly couple shook their head, assuming the nose up stairs came from a railed up couple, or newly weds. Little did they know it was simply good friends having a pillow fight.

In Steves room, the man lay on the bed, thinking about Diana. Picturing her brown eyes, dark brown hair, sparkling eyes and lush lips. She was strong, yet gracfull both at the same time.

"I'm glad our plane crashed that day, Jer." said Steve looking to his left to see the mouse on the pillow beside his head. Jerry turned his body to face the pilot. _Yeah, never thought I'd be glad to crash and almost die._ Thought Jerry nodding to Steve's remark. Steve glanced back to the ceiling and folded his heads behind his head. "Night Jer."


	10. Ice Cream Is A Miracle, War Is Not

Chapter Ten: Ice Cram Is A Miracle War Is Not.

The next day, Steve, Diana, Tom and Jerry made their way through the busy train station. Diana and Tom couldn't get over the large metal beast, that would take them to the front. It was long and black with smoke rising out from the front, where a loud whistle rang out. They were walking along when a stand caught their attention. A vendor handed out a ice cream cone and waited for his next customer.

"Steve, what's that?" questioned Diana pointing to the ice cream stand. Steve glanced about trying to figure out what caught the woman's attention this time, knowing it could be anything. When he saw the ice cream stand he only grinned.

"What haven't you ever had ice cream?" wondered Steve looking from Diana to Tom, who both shook their heads no. "Oh, well here..Sir could I please get two cones?"

Steve dug around in his pocket and pulled out some money, waving to the man. The vendor at the stand fixed up two vanilla ice cream cones and handed them to Diana. Diana passed one to Tom, who eyed up the foreign food, not sure what to make of it. Diana was the first to try it, while Tom waited to see what she thought before he tasted it for himself. Diana licked off a mouth full and the sweet cool treat melted in her mouth. She ate at some more finding it to be amazing.

"Mmm, this is wonderful, spectacular. Sir you should be very proud of what you do." said Diana while Steve payed for the cones. The vendor smiled from ear to ear, glad to hear someone appreciated what he did. Steve smiled and kept Diana moving, pushing through the hustle and bustle of the walk way. Tom and Jerry followed behind the two, Jerry looking up to see what Tom would think. _Well Diana liked it, so it must be good._ Thought Tom seeing Diana make a big deal about the ice cream. He brought the cone to his mouth and tasted it for himself. The sweet treat was soft and liquefied in the cat's mother, leaving a wonderful feeling. Tom stopped in his tracks and swore he was a changed cat.

 _'By the beard of Zeus! This is the most fantastic thing I've ever eaten!'_ declared Tom making the mouse beside him stop. Jerry laughed a little, seeing Tom react in such a way, holding the cone out and staring at it with wide eyes. Tom started to walk again and continued to eat the delicious treat, running his tongue over the cold food, purring with glee.

 _'Gess I know what to get you for Christmas..'_ teased Jerry bumping his hip into the feline's leg. Tom rolled his eye as his mouth was full. He swallowed and glanced down to the mouse, who had a half grin.

 _'Har, har, aren't you funny.'_ retorted Tom licking his lips clean. Jerry smiled and said nothing more as they had to catch up with the humans.

Time seemed to fly by as they took a steam boat across the water. Diana stood on deck, holding her hand to her forehead, gazing out onto the horizon. The wind blew through her long locks and she beamed with anticipation.

Beside her stood Tom, who didn't look so good. Jerry watched as the cat seemed a bit green in the face. Tom held a paw to his mouth and leaned his back to the ship, feeling sea sick from the rocking rough seas. Unable to do anything else Tom rushed to the edge, leaned over the metal rail, barfing his guts up.

"Tom, are you okay?" asked Diana hearing her friend up chuck some more. The feline, who hung over the rail, gave her a nod before throwing back up again. Both Diana and Jerry cringed hearing the awful sound of Tom heaving.

Steve casually came out of the ship and walked over to the three, wondering what was going he saw Tom leaning over the deck, he had a good idea what was going on.

"I hope it wasn't the ice cream, otherwise I'll never eat it again." said Diana holding Tom's ears back, looking over to Jerry, who really didn't know what to do.

"No, he's fine, just sea sick. It happens sometimes. Don't worry he'll be all right once we reach land." said Stave assuring Diana her feline friend would be okay. Diana nodded and hope they'd reach it soon, not wanting to see Tom in any more pain.

Having nothing else left, Tom leaned back and shut his eyes, hoping to sleep off the aching in his stomach.

Out of no where Charlie opened the door, making the smell of food flow out. The smell of meat and other food floated up and over to Tom. This in tune didn't do any thing for the cat, except make him run to the railing again.

"Aye, sorry Tom..Don't worry, ye'll be better in a little bit, till then don't leave the deck, unless ye want to carry a buck around with ye." said Charlie watching the cat retch once more. "Anyway, Ah came out here to ask if the two of ye wanted some grub, Sammy whipped up a nice stew."

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not really that hungry." said Steve hearing Tom off t the side of them. Diana shook her head no, not having the stomach to eat. With a nod Charlie faded back into the ship, leaving the four alone again.

At long last they came close to the shore, and Tom couldn't have been more happy. The feline collected himself and stood with Diana. They watched eagerly and leaned against the railing as the dock came into view. Their hearts pumped with excitement and they seemed unable to keep still, jittering about where they stood. Steve and the guys were going to the side of the ship, waiting for the plank drop. Once everything was in order, the four walked off and stepped onto the dock. They crossed a bridge, making Tom and Diana's eager smiles fade.

Soldiers from the front came to load back onto the steamship, coming in a long line. Men in wheelchairs were pushed by fellow army men, while some were cared on stretchers, showing war wasn't pretty. Some unlucky guys were missing limbs and had to use crutches to walk, limping slowly. Some were wrapped in bandaged that were stained with blood and dirt, for they had to be covered to protected the cut from infection. The weary and thunderstruck men walked by, shuffling slowly as if in a daze.

"What's wrong with these men, where do they come from?" wondered Diana glancing from one injured man to another, shocked by what she was seeing. The men's eyes were hopeless and seemed lost, like they were unable to believe all of this was real.

Tom walked and heard a man on a stretcher, moaning and groaning in agony from chest wound. The individual called out to family members, yelling for help from his mother, even from God. The cat was taken back by this and felt his heart pounding in his chest. The man's yells were loud, but faded as he was carried away. Tom's legs shook and he felt almost claustrophobic, finding it hard to take it all in. _And this is only the beginning_...Though Tom looking up ahead to the horizon.

"They're from the front.." said Steve wondering if Diana was okay, knowing this wasn't what the woman was expecting. They were going up a muddy path and passed several people, who were frightened from the battle going on behind them. Families were fleeing from the front, hoping to get away from the gun fire. Loud thunderous bangs from a distance away sounded off, along with the sound of crying children and terrified infants. Diana felt a lump form in her throat as she heard the sound of whipping and whickering coming from a carriage that was stuck in the mud. Diana stopped and watched with glassy eyes, not understanding why the men were beating the innocent animals.

"Why are they hurting the animals?" questioned Diana watching as dirt covered people rush by, trying to get away. She wanted to help, but Steve kept her moving.

"I don't know, let's just keep moving..." said Steve walking on ahead. Diana with mixed emotions followed him up the bank, leaving the cat and mouse a ways behind.

Tom, who was not too far behind was sent from left to right, watching the frightened people brush by in an attempt to get away. He knew they were scared, and felt even more determined to help. Jerry was by him and tried his best to not get stepped on, by the many feet that ran by. Coming up over the hill, Tom's ears flickered as he heard horses whickering. He hurried up the muddy hill and saw two horses being beaten by men with whips. The cat felt his blood go cold at the sight of the men beating the poor animals.

Jerry caught up with the cat and saw him just standing in one place. Jerry wondered what caught Tom's attention, but realized it was the sight of animals being abused that kept him back.

Tom stood there a while longer, feeling something snap within him. His paws clenched into fist and he breathed through his nose, feeling his rage take over. Jerry tugged on the cat's tail, not wanting to get left behind.

 _'Tom, forget about it, let's go...Diana and Steve are way ahead of us. We don't want to loose them.'_ said Jerry doing his best to pull the feline his way, though being smaller he wasn't getting anywhere. He hated to see the cruelty, but knew there was nothing he could do. _'I hate it as much as you, but we came here to do something else, not saving everyone.'_

 _'How can you say that when one of own needs us.'_ said Tom stepping away from the mouse with anger, pulling the mouse in his direction. The feline had helped a few animals back at the island and it was his duty to help the horses too.

 _'Tom, I'm small, and even if I were taller, sometimes you can't do anything..And that's just how it is..'_ said Jerry shaking his head and casting his eyes down, feeling so small. He hated to say it, but it was true, not everyone could be helped. There were many times people looked the other way, not wanting to get involved and often leaving someone to fend for themselves.

 _''That's just how it is'..Well here's how I am..I came here to help, to do good and fight against injustice like this, to help both mankind and animals alike...And I will not stand by and do nothing!'_ said Tom throwing off his coat and walked over, placing his helmet on his head. Jerry reached his paw out to stop Tom, but drew back, knowing he couldn't stop the taller male even if he tried. It wasn't just because of his size, he knew the feline was hot headed and wouldn't listen to reason.

The men continued to beat the horses and as one man raised his arm, he was unable to move it. Turning around he saw Tom holding the leather whip down with his foot, staring up to him with dark green yellow eyes. Tom snatched the whip away and hit the man, making him jump. Tom hit him, not hard enough to do damage, but enough to make a point.

 _'Hurts doesn't it?'_ said Tom pointing the whip to his chest, backing him up out of the way. The human couldn't hear him, but understood the cat by the look in his eyes and his body language. The feline went to the other, who dropped the whip immediately and stepped a few feet back from the angry cat, sensing he was a force to be reckoned with. With a snort Tom wadded into the murky mud puddle, going over to the whickering horses, who were still upset.

Jerry followed and stood on the shore line, watching with wide eyes as Tom gently stroked and calmed the horses down. Tom spoke to them in a different tongue then what Jerry was use too, reminding him Tom was bilingual. Once the horses settled down, Tom walked around and stood between them, lifting one with a single paw, raising them high over his head.

The men commented on this and pointed to the cat, talking in another language, amazed by what they were seeing. Tom with a smirk brought the horses, as well as the cart up out of the mud and onto dry sturdy land.

Jerry sniffed and stood by, feeling moved by what he saw. He always thought the cat was a jokister, smart mouth, but now he realized there was so much more to him then meets the eye.

Tom set the horses down, and they both brushed at the cat, making Tom blush. He was thanked by the animals and the men, who apologized for what they did, letting the cat know they were wrong. They shook the feline's paws and slapped him on the back, teasing and talking like old friends.

Jerry hated to break up the tro, but walked over and tugged on the feline, letting him know it was time to go. Tom waved goodbye to the group, who went off down the hill, leaving the two.

 _'Tom, that was very a brave thing you did for them..'_ said Jerry looking up to the taller peered out of the corner of his eye and saw Jerry's eyes were watery. He swallowed and rubbed at his neck, not sure how to take the complement from the tiny mouse. The pair had only ever joked and disagreed on thing, though there were times they saw eye to eye. Tom looked away and his ears flickered when Jerry spoke once more. _'You really are a nice guy under all that attitude.'_

 _'I guess, you're kinda cool under all that boring too.'_ said Tom with a smug smile. Jerry frowned, annoyed that the feline made a joke out of it.

 _'Great, now you went and ruined the moment, like you do with everything else.'_ said Jerry throwing his paws up at a loss.

 _'That's not what you said a moment ago..You said I was brave, amazing and perfect in every possible way.'_ said Tom placing a paw to his chest, letting it go to his head again.

 _'I regreat saying a nice thing about you.'_ said Jerry folding his arms over his chest. _'I'll go back to keeping you in line.'_

 _'Sure, what ever mouse. Now let's go catch up with Diana and Steve.'_ said Tom picking Jerry up and racing after the couple. They made it up the hillside and saw the group had met up with a Native American man, who seemed to be a bit different then the others.

Tom had met several people, but this man gave off a different vibe. The man's presence brought a sense of understanding to the feline, something he only ever felt around the Amazons. He assumed the man had to be more understanding of animals and nature by the way his aura felt.

"Diana, this is Chief..Chief this is Diana and her cat Tom." said Steve gesturing from the man, to the woman. Chief was a tall man, with red skin and long black hair that was pulled in two pony tails along his shoulders. He wore a hat and long trench coat, making his build look more towering.

 _"Hello Diana, my name is Napi."_ said Chief in his native Blackfoot language, taking and shaking her hand.

 _"It is an honer to meet you, Napi..I'd like you to met my friend Tom.."_ said Diana nodding and gesturing to Tom, who stood behind her. Tom didn't move, but stared with wide eyes at the tan man. He gave the pair a friendly smile, nodding to them.

 _'I don't know why, mouse. But he gives off a better air then the other men I've met. Do you know why that is?'_ wondered Tom looking to Jerry, who nodded to this.

 _'I know and he can-'_ started Jerry until he was cut off by another voice.

 _'Yes, unlike other men I can understand you..'_ said Chief in the animals language, smiling and nodding to the two. Both Diana and Steve couldn't hear this but grinned at the way the animals lit up, when seeing Chief. _'By the way, I have something to clean yourself up with..'_

 _'Gee, thanks Napi, or would you rather we call you Chief?..'_ asked Tom not knowing how to address the man. The last thing he wanted to insult him.

 _'Napi is fine..'_ said Chief pulling out something from his cart of supplies. The male donkey saw the animals and smiled.

 _'I'm Jack by the way, nice to met you two..'_ said Jack watching his human friend dig around the cart, looking for a towel or cloth. Tom and Jerry nodded to the donkey, showing they understood him.

Tom glanced down to his mud covered body, opening his arms out to examine his lower half. Diana with wide eye turned and only now noticed his muddy form, wondering why and how the feline got to be so dirty.

"Tom, what have you been doing?" questioned Diana seeing his bluish gray fur caked with mud, matting it down. Tom smiled his most winning smile and shrugged, not knowing where to start.

"Jerry, did you push Tom in a puddle. That was very childish of you to do such a thing.." said Steve thinking the mouse had shoved the cat down. Jerry was shocked and with gaped mouth stared at the pilot, not liking to get blamed for Tom's appearance. Seeing Jerry fussed up made Tom chuckle, finding it funny to see the mouse gesture about, trying to explain himself. Steve getting the mouse was not at fault spoke. "All right, all right, let's set up camp for the night before anyone else falls in the mud."

"Gee, Tom what were you doing, walking up the hill or playing in the mud." said Sameer, seeing the cat for himself. Charlie came over and laughed, slapping Sameer on the back, finding it to look silly.

""Ye look like ye got a good licken, ye do." said Charlie through his laughter. Tom with a sly smile dashed to the men with opened arms. Seeing the feline heading their way the men stepped back, trying not to get touched byt the mud covered cat. "Ay, Ah was only jokin', get away from me!"

"Diana, save us! Tell him to stand down or something!" shouted Sameer running as fast as he could to get away from the muddy pawed cat. Tom chased the two around the cart and into the woods, hearing the men yell and plead for help.

"Sorry boys, but I can't help you this time." said Diana with a snicker, watching Sameer and Charlie trip over a log, where they lay sprawled out in the grass. Tom saw this and jumped through the air, hugging the two. Once Tom stood the two men snuck up and jumped him. Like most guys, Charlie, Sameer and Tom, fought like a bunch of teenage boys, shoving and pushing, tossing one another's hats away, doing silly stupid stuff to each other.

"For grown men, they act like boys." said Chief with a shake of his head, holding a towel in hand. Steve, Diana, Chief and Jerry were clearly the more level headed out of the group, showing they were like a family. After the men and cat settled they set up an area to camp at.

That night they sat around the fires glow, talking and getting to know each other better. There were two tents and the fire crackled as Chief chucked in a few more sticks. Tom was cleaned and sat in his regular clothes, relaxing by the fires glow. He was on his back, head resting on Diana's lap, where she stroked him tenderly. They had eaten and set their plates aside, enjoying each others company.

"So, Chief, why do you smuggle, isn't that kind of stealing?" wondered Diana, curious as to why the man stole and traded for a living. She wasn't one to judge someone's life style, but he seemed to be a smart and well rounded guy to be doing such a line of work.

"It's hard for me and my people to make a living." answered Chief sitting back and meeting the woman's gaze. Tom glanced about and saw Steve and Charlie were sound asleep, snoring a bit here and there. Sameer sat to Diana's left, while Chief was to her right.

"Why?" asked Diana pulling her cloak closer around her body, feeling the night air reach her arms. Tom grabbed a piece and nuzzled closer to her, sharing his heat with her.

"Because of his people." said Chief looking to Steve, who slumbered peacefully. Diana's eyes were wide for a moment as she thought over what he said. She knew they had different skin colors, but she didn't think that would matter. Back on the island the Amazons were many colors too, but they all lived in harmony. She couldn't understand why mankind couldn't. "Oh.." Was all she could say to this, not knowing what else to say.

"Well look at me..I always wanted to be a famous actor, but they told me my skin wasn't the right color." said Sameer with a shrug, acting like it was nothing. When deep down Diana and Tom knew it hurt the French man deeply, having his dreams dashed because of something he had no power over. Sameer took a sip from his tin cup and stared at the flames that danced and flickered. The light illuminated the group and all was still, but the sound of gun fire off in the distance. Suddenly Charlie cried out in his sleep, making Steve wake. Seeing this Chief shook his head, knowing the man was troubled.

"He sees ghost.." said Chief watching the man struggle in his sleep. What Charlie had, but they didn't know at the time, was called P.T.S.D, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, a disease some army men suffered from.

Diana stood and wanted to help, but the Scottish man batted her away.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" yelled the frightened Charlie, panting and sweating like crazy. Diana obliged and with saddened eyes watched as he stood to leave. He went into the dark, wanting to clear his head and find a bit of peace. Steve saw Diana's sorrow filled face, and spoke out to comfort her.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't mean anything by that." said Steve assuring Diana she did nothing wrong. Diana nodded and went to sit back down with the group, trying to not let it get to her.

Tom stared into the dark and remembered the time Jerry did the same thing, making the cat wondered about the mouse's past ghosts. He was also curious as to what troubled the marksman too, wondering if there was a way to help heal him mentally. With that Tom found himself drifting off to sleep.


	11. No Man's Land

Author's Note: Okay people, here we go. We're coming to the part where Diana crosses No Man's Land, one of my favorite parts in the film. Hope you guys enjoy my take on it, and let me know what you think.

Chapter Eleven: No Man's Land.

The next day the group packed up their supplies and made their way to the trenches. They crossed a few miles before arriving at the wooden trenches, finding more weary and weak looking men. The soldiers were mud covered and appeared in poor health, showing they had been out here for quite some time.

Tom heard the men speak of how this was hopeless, and how they wish it would end soon. Listening to their words, Tom was a bit behind the group, walking slowly through the tight space. He couldn't imagine living like this, being unable to do anything but sit and hide. Sure they had food, could play card or smoke, but this was not a life worth living.

Tom glanced up and spotted Diana talking with a woman. The woman's clothes where torn and had mud stains around her skirt. She sat and clutched at her child, sobbing a little as she she spoke. Tom stood off to the side as the woman was telling Diana how they town was invaded by the Germans and how the people there were being forced to work against their will.

Tom let Jerry down and looked at Diana, who stood tall. She went over to Steve and the guys, wanting them to hear what was going on. However Steve seemed busy speaking to an army commander.

"Steve, we have to help these people, they are being held against their will. If we can get across this ground, I think we can free them." said Diana getting the pilot's attention. He sighed heavily and looked at her with troubled eyes, hating to ruin her plans.

"Diana, This is No Man's Land, which means no man can cross it...The battalion have been here for nearly a year and haven't gained an inch, an inch. Because on the other side are Germans pointing machine guns at every square inch of this place. This is not something you can cross..This is not something you can cross, it's not possible." said Steve trying to convince Diana to let it be. He saw the way the injured men looked and the last thing he wanted, was to see Diana in the same position. Sure she was tough, but he didn't know if she could hold her own against machine guns.

"So what we do nothing?.." said Diana with a frown on her face, enraged by his words. She thought Steve and her were on the same page, and to hear this hurt her. Helping these people was what she came her to do, what she left home for. To be told it was impossible made her all the more determined to prove him wrong.

"No, we are doing something, we are...It's just we can't save everyone in this war..This is not what we came here to do." said Steve waving his hands around to make a point, finding it hard to deal with the strong willed woman. Having enough he turned to leave, walking on ahead, assuming she would follow.

Tom frowned and glanced at Jerry, who cast his eyes down to join his human friend. Tom sighed and glanced over to Diana, wondering what their next move was. Diana looked away and placed the tiara across her forehead.

"No, but it is what I came here to do..I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves.." said Diana letting her cloak fall, revealing her red and blue armor, making the people by her gasp. She got her shield and placed her hands on the wooden ladder, slowly climbing it. "Com on Tom, we have a town to save.."

With a nod Tom went to the ladder beside her and started to climb, gaining the attention of the men in the trench. On the ground they sat, there tired eyes showed the slightest glimmer of hope, getting the sense Diana wasn't just some random woman. Steve was a few steps away talking with a soldier, when a man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, your friend is leaving you.." said the man, pointing to Diana who was reaching the top of the ladder. Steve turned with wide eyes, wanting to stop the woman from leaving the safety of the trenches.

"Diana!" shouted Steve with fear in his voice for her, knowing once she stepped out there she was on her own and he would be unable to help her. Jerry whirled about and was shocked to see the cat joining the woman, showing no fear in the face of danger. Tom reached the ladder's top and looked at Diana, sharing a small smile with her. With a nod Diana let Tom know it was time to leave the ladder and step onto the land.

The two rose over the trenches horizon and placed a feet onto No Man's Land, feeling the gravel move under their weight. Many man gasped as the two walked on with no fear, holding no gun, but only a shield and sword.

Diana and Tom crossed the ground, doing the hero's walk. (The part in the movie where the hero takes up arms and fights for good.) They weren't fighting for vengeance, or taking responsibility for their powers. They were just heroes who wanted to help mankind for no reason, other then it was what they knew and what they connected with. Some would say they looked like runway models, but to many they were a heroes. Heroes we all should all strive to be, not because of how they look, but how they act.

A small breeze blew through, making Diana's hair flow behind her. Tom felt his whiskers and fur move as the wind passed over him. The scent it brought was a mixture of gun powder and smoke, along with the smell of blood and death. All around them were post with barb wire fence, sticking out all over the place. From the rain, there were hollows with large mud puddles.

The two pushed through and went on, with one goal in mind. To save the town and free its people.

In the German trench, a watchman looked up and thought he saw something coming from the enemies line. He grabbed his binoculars and saw Diana and Tom walking over to them, appearing very serious in each step. With wide eyes he leaned back and peered through them again, making sure what he saw was real and not just some hallucination. After all he and the men had been there for about a year, watching and waiting to shot the enemy down. Seeing the two were real, he dropped the binoculars and glanced down to the other men who lay in the wooden trench.

"Sir, Sir their sending a surprise, a-kind of arousing attack!" stated the watchman, pointing out in the direction the two were coming from. The leader glanced out through a telescope and saw them, seeing the gladiator dressed pair holding a shield and sword. With a raised brow he turned to the watchman, thinking over his earlier statement.

"When you said arousing, I hope you were referring to the woman.." said the leader, dropping his binoculars to his chest. The watchman gulped and glanced about nervously, making the leader roll his eyes.

"Umm, yes, sure sir.." said the man slowly, obviously lying through his teeth. Without another word the leader went to get his men ready. He went to a siren and turned the handle, fill the air with a loud high pitched sound.

"Fire men, Fire! We're being under attack!" yelled the leader, making the men scramble to their feet, getting in their positions. The men hurriedly got to the machine guns, getting the shells in order. While a group did that two men shot off a pair of rifles, aiming to the woman and cat.

Across the battle field Tom ears flickered as a loud wooing sound made him cringed. Diana stopped and waited for him, making sure he was okay to go forward. With a nod by the feline they went on.

The bullets from the rifles flew through the air and both the woman and cat lifted their cuffs, blocking the bullet from hitting them. Sparks flew as the little shells were bounced right off, sent to the side. A few more bullets came at them, but they kept sending the shells away.

'I and Diana are from the Themyscira, and your wrath upon this world is, OH!' started Tom in tough tone until more bullets flew at them, making him stop his speech.

Diana walked and started to run, blocking the fire with her arms, filling the air with loud pining sounds as the rain of fire kept at them. The pair were shot with so much gunfire, they found it harder and harder to block, resulting in them pulling their shields off to protect themselves. A bomb flew through the air and while Tom shielded her from the bullets, Diana set the football sized bomb to her left, where it exploded. They kept going and tried to keep from being hit, and when the machine guns opened fire, the crossing became much more difficult.

The shells ricocheted of the shied and flew to the ground, making loud pinging sounds as they hit the metal. The pair slowly came to a stop where they were force to stop. Diana grunted and saw Tom being pushed back a few inches by the force of the powerful hits. She stood strong and hoped with any luck they would run out of bullets and she and Tom could get to the village. Unbeknownst to her, the Germans had plenty of fire power, and could go at this for hours.

Back in the Allied trenches, Steve saw Diana and Tom struggle to stand from the many guns that were being shot at them. He knew they were sitting ducks if they went out, yet he couldn't let Diana do this alone. He made her a promise after all and he still felt the need to be by her side. With a determined expression he climbed the ladder and held a rifle up to get everyone's attention. Chief, Sameer and Charlie would follow him into battle, but he also needed the help of the army.

"Come on men, stop hiding in the trenches like a bunch of little girl, let's go out and fight like Wonder Woman!" yelled Steve railing the men to join in on the fight, raising the gun high above his head. Chief, Sameer and Charlie climbed up first, following Steve onto No Man's Land, with guns raised.

The other men seeing their bravery stood from the wooden trench and reached for their weapons. Several more did the same and like ants they clambered up the wooden ladders and out onto the field, yelling a loud battle cry. It was an amazing sight as the men who were beaten down, at long last find the will to fight on. Hundreds of men flew forward, shooting at the Germans in the opposite trench, racing across the dirt land. Some were shot and fell, but the ones who remained went on.

Over the small hills they went, running through the puddles, pass the barb wire fence, over the bodies of lost men, aiming their weapons. They shot and smoke filled the air, and though the cloud came the men.

Diana and Tom were staying strong, and when they heard the sound of the Allied Forces coming to aid them, they smiled happily at each other. They stayed and kept the fire focused on them, while Chief threw a hand grenade into a group of Germans. The bomb went off and killed the gunmen, and when the gun fire was stopped by the Diana jumped through the air and landed in the enemies trench, knocking out the men, and destroying an automatic machine gun.

Tom leaped and spun through the air, crushing the machine with a blow from his fist. He used his shied and knocked out a few guys before the shield came back like boomerang. With it in his grasp Tom smiled down to the surprised Germans. It was weird they were the enemy, yet they were similar to the other men he'd met. Still he had a duty to stick to and with that he attacked.

By the time the Allied forces reach them, the two were already to move on to the next job. Diana leaped up and looked down to see Steve and Jerry standing in the German trench, returning the kind gaze. It warmed her to see the pilot following her into battle like this, showing he really believed in her. She also saw Chief, Sameer and Charlie, who seemed surprised by the woman. Sure the men saw her wipe the floor with the guy back at the pub, but never did they imagine she could take on a whole army. Seeing her new friends behind her, Diana raised her sword to the town.

"Come on Steve we're almost there." encouraged Diana jumping on ahead in great bounds, passing over the enemy. The astounded Germans ducked and stayed low as the warrior woman passed over them. Steve with a nod quickened his breath and gestured for his group to follow. The team pressed on and climbing in and out of the trenches that lay between them and the town. Over the grassy land they spotted the village not too far away.

Tom seeing Diana leave, jumped high through the air, moving gracefully from hill to hill. He jumped over a trench and saw the Germans staring up at him, in a playful mood Tom winked and smiled at them as he passed over. He caught up with the group and jumped over head, landing in front of them, wanting to catch up with the Amazonian, knowing they worked better as a team.

In one of the building, guard were posted to keep an eye out, in the off change the enemy got past the trenches. The men sat around and smoked, or read the paper. All seemed well until one man looked up out the window. He saw a woman and a small group of men coming across the field. He got to his feet, but the others payed him no attention. They assumed he had to relieve himself, so they kept busy with what they were doing.

The man went to the window and leaned over, squinting to get a better look at the group. Seeing the men weren't from the German side, he gasped.

"We're being invaded, get your guns!" shouted the man, turning to the others, who did nothing. "What are you waiting for, get up off your butts!"

"Oh, come on you can't pull that old gag over us." said a man, smoking his cigarette, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, you can't pull the wool over our eyes." said another, not even dropping his paper.

"You idiots, I'm serious, look for yourselves!" bellowed the man, pointing out the window to the approaching group.

"Holy crap!" yelled one, dropping his mug and getting to his feet. There was a mad scramble as the men went to their posts, getting the guns set up.

It was weird they got this far, and no one had tried to shot at them, still the group went on. Tom and Diana were in the lead, followed closely by the men.

They were on the edge of the town when gunmen in the building ahead fired down at them, making them take cover. Diana, Sameer and Charlie took cover by the first brick building, while Tom shielded Chief, Steve and Jerry before joining them behind the second building. The men passed glances from each other, trying to think of what to do next. Shells hit the brick and shattered into shards. The men went back and forth, however Diana already had a plan.

"I'll go first.." said Diana glancing about to the astounded men before standing and leaving. she was only a few feet away when she spoke out to the feline. "Come on Tom.."

Tom without hesitation gave Jerry a wink and a smile before he got up and trailed behind Diana. Sameer and Charlie gave Steve a cross ways glance, still impressed by the woman and her skills. With a shrug Steve just gave them a small smile.


	12. Liberating Veld

Chapter Twelve: Liberating Veld.

Diana and Tom made their way between the buildings, but were being shot upon by the machine guns. They shielded themselves and bounced off a wall before breaking through a window and into a room full of Germans. The pair were side by side and smirked at each other before they flew forward and attacked.

Diana kicked a table over, knocking it into a man while she blocked their bullets and made her was to punch a man out With a hit of her shied or a knock form her first, Diana fought hard.

Tom went to a German and the man saw the feline coming at him, tried to shoot only to realize he was out of bullets. Not knowing what else to do the man used the rifle like a bat and swung it with all his might. He hit Tom across the left shoulder, making the gun break in half for the cat was tougher then he looked. The gunman stepped back and blinked a couple of times, looking from the broken gun to the cat, who with a grin drew his arm back.

Unable to do anything the man froze as Tom sent his fist to the man's face. Wham! Was the sound that sprang for the impact as the men was thrown out the window, where he fell through the air.

Down below Steve saw the man along with glass shards, fly down in front of his path and walked around the body, not knowing if the man were dead or alive. Joined by his friends, Steve wondered how Diana was doing. They heard the sound of guns being fired, and armor hitting items, along with the German's cries of pain.

"Let's move!" said Steve leading them deeper into the town. The small group were armed with rifles and took out as many Germans as they could. Sameer and Charlie gave Chief and Steve cover as the two sent a bomb into a building, destroying some of the Germans ammo.

Jerry on Steve's shoulder, glanced up, wondering what the pair were doing to the Germans in the building. There were lights from rifles being shot off and he assumed a battle was going on up there.

Diana flipped through the air and took out one after another, fighting with grace and strength. She burst through a door that lead into another part of the place, skidding on her knees across the wooden floor, taking out a man, along with the support beam.

Doing kicks and welding her blade with skill, she tripped and and knocked men out At one point she lost her shield, but dove and got it once more, hitting a man into the wall with it. Even when she was shot at, her red and blue armor protected her, sending sparks through the air.

Tom was more of the hand to hand combat and used his fist a great deal, punching them with his cestues covered paws, sending men sprawling left and right. Some of the men tried to take him on, throwing a few punches of their own. Tom moved in a circle with a man, and with lightning speed, dropped and swung his leg out, tripping the man over. The men hit the floor and the cat moved on.

The duo were like a fighting machine, sending men flying through the air and to the ground, knocking the bad guys out with ease. The last one stood backed up to a window and drew out a hand gun, hoping to take the woman down. Before he could pull the trigger back, Diana lunged forward and with a high kick, sent him backward through the window.

Diana with the man under her flew through the air as glass shattered around her. The man tumbled down off the roof, while Diana, followed by Tom ran along the roofs top.

Down below Steve looked up and with Jerry on his shoulder, ran along side the woman on the roof. Before then went on the men wore stopped by a group of Germans.

"We need more fire power." said Steve pressing against the wall. Charlie stood to his left and tried to look out, only to dodge a shot from the group of gunmen. Chief grabbed a bomb and gave it to Steve, who threw it at the group. It went off and a path was cleared for the men to get through.

Diana and Tom reached the main square and landed, eyeing up there next target. The pair saw their were more Germans in the square, trying to figure out what to do. Then they saw something they'd never seen before. It was a tank, but neither Tom nor she had every laid eyes upon such a thing.

The tank turned its barrel to the two, aiming at our heroes. Tom thinking he could take it down, jumped through the air with his sword raised. He was in the air when the tank shot off a bomb, knocking the cat to the ground.

Diana heard the bang and saw the cloud of smoke, watching Tom fall to in in a cloud of dust. With a frown she ran to the gray machine, slamming her shoulder into it. When it didn't break a part she walked back over to the tank out, determined to take it out. She placed her hands under it and with one lift, set in rolling through the air where it landed upside down in a heap of bent up metal. More Germans came out and tried to kill the invaders, shooting and giving it everything they had.

Tom got up and saw another tank coming up the path across from them. Hearing a thunderous sound as it shot off. A large cloud of smoke flew though the air, coming closer and closer to them. Tom cracked his neck and went for it, running out in its path. He stopped in front of it and grabbed it by the undercarriage, pulling it off the ground and swinging it around. He let it go, watching it fly out of the village, where it exploded out of sight.

Diana was busy blocking bullets when she saw a man drop dead from a gun shot. Turning she saw Steve with rifle in hand, shooting a few more times. Diana with a smile pulled her golden lasso out and started to grab men with it, using it to beat even more bad guys.

Jerry jumped from Steve's shoulder to join in on the fight, wanting to take out some Germans as well. Being smaller his only weapon was a hand gun that he used like a rifle. He walked about and shot a man here and there, being smaller he was not the focus of real fire.

Tom was in the middle of bashing someones head in when he heard a shot behind him. He peered over his shoulder and saw Jerry had shot a man who was trying to sneak up behind the cat. With a grin Tom and Jerry took out others soldiers, moving around and about one another. It was an amazing sight, seeing the pair work well together, showing they were a great team.

Sameer, Charlie and Chief shot and did their part to help the others out, moving in a rhythmic way, sweeping their guns from left to right. Steve and Diana were in the middle of the square, the Amazonian using her lasso, while Steve fought with his gun.

Steve and Diana stopped and smiled at each other when they thought it was over, seeing some of the villiagares come out of hiding. A Civilian dropped dead when a shot from above told them other wise.

The two tried to figure out where the shot come from, turning to see an old church tower. In the tower a sniper reloaded and aimed to the pair.

"Sniper! Move!" yelled Steve as the pair split. Diana pushed the civilians back, blocking the shot to protect them.

"Get in!" ordered Diana hearing the people speak in another language. Seeing they were safe Diana took cover herself, hiding behind the corner of the closest building.

"Charlie, bell tower!" said Steve seeing Charlie and the guys come over to him. The men took cover and Charlie kneed, trying to eye up the target.

Tom was the only one left in the open and saw the gun being aimed at him. He dropped his shield to grab Jerry in his paw, taking cover behind a piece of steel that fell off the tank. Tom picked it up with one paw and used it like a shield, protecting him and Jerry.

 _'Nice move Tom, now we're trapped.'_ said Jerry seeing the gun leaver bullet imprints on the metal. Tom groaned and rolled his eyes.

 _'I didn't see you doing anything to protect us.'_ quipped Tom, setting Jerry down to keep the metal plate up. With both paws on it he stayed strong hoping Diana would think of something, watching her block a few shells.

Charlie was in front of the group and held up his gun, trying to aim at the assassin. He was holding it, when his had trouble focusing.

"Come on Charlie, shoot him!" begged Steve, hoping the marksman would do what he was best at. Charlie's arms shook and his eye twitched for he was unable to hit his mark, leaning back into hiding.

"It's okay.." said Sameer trying to sooth the frantic Scottish man. Charlie nodded and gripped his gun tightly, feeling bad for being unable to do his job. Seeing this Steve looked about for another way to take out the assassins. He saw Tom holding the large metal piece up and had an idea.

"Sameer, Chief follow me!" shouted Steve to his friends, that joined him, leaving charlie behind. Steve staying low yelled out to the feline next. "Tom, give us some cover!"

With a nod Tom did a cartwheel, making the sniper fire at him. Tom with the gun hot on his tail dove and took up his shied, ducking down to protect himself. With the fire focused on Tom, Steve, Sameer and Chief ran out to the large metal piece, picking it up.

"All right, guys we're going to put this on out backs, and when I say go, lift hard." said Steve looking to his friends, who nodded. Diana stood to the side, wondering what the men were up to.

"Diana shield!" shouted Steve to Diana, who knew what they were doing. She waited for the perfect time, knowing they would need to get into position before she did anything. Steve saw Diana waiting and yelled. "Go!"

With that the men picked up the piece and tilted it, letting Diana use it to push off. She flew though the air and with a hit from her shield.. Wame! The church's top crumbled and toppled over, causing a cloud of dust to rise as the brick clattered down to the ground.

The three men threw the metal plate away and looked up to the broken church tower, trying to see if Diana was okay. Out of hiding came the villagers, chatting a way about what had happened. Steve dropped to his knees while Chief and Sameer stood side by side.

Tom let his shield down and grinned, glad that they had won. As minutes passed he was curious as to if Diana was all right, and when he saw her stand from the rubble, relief washed over him. He was so happy he scaled ran the building and scaled it in seconds, going to hug the woman, happy they had done it.

Diana embraced Tom and looked down to the people, who cheered and clapped. The clouds of dust still hung in the air, but all Diana could do was smile to the villagers.

 _"People of Veld, you are free from the Germans!"_ declared Diana with a raised sword, making everyone cheer eve louder. Tom punched a fists through the air, glad they helped someone out.

The people down below, cried and hugged each other, happy beyond words. It was very emotional to see, watching the hope light up in the peoples eyes. Charlie came out and made his way over to the men, feeling them pull him into their hug.

Diana came down as several men and women shook her hand, grateful to their savior for her group were thanked for what they did, making them feel happy to have helped. Jerry watched as gifts were given to the men in thanks, seeing children running about and hugging them. Jerry looked to the side to see the animals greeting the cat and giving him their thanks. Tom caught Jerry's gaze and smiled, which in tune made the mouse joyful.

They were so thankful that a photographer asked to take their picture, wanting to preserve this historical moment. From left to right, was Sammer, Steve, Diana, Chief and Charlie. In front Tom stood, holding Jerry in his opened palm, beaming with joy.

"Hold very very still,my friends. Please, it's so important." said the man, setting his camera. The group smiled as the camera click, preserving the time and place to stand still forever "Thank you so very much, it has been an honor for me to take your photograph."

The man took the camera and went on his merry way, waving to the group. The town was so happy that that evening they threw a calibration for the heroes who saved them. Music played loudly from the local pub as Charlie played and sang an upbeat Scottish tune. Sameer was handing out drinks, offering one to Chief, who took it with a nod of thanks.

Tom and Jerry danced to the upbeat tune, trying to out do the other in an Irish jig that Charlie taught them. People were happy, and children ran about the street. Diana clapped to the beat and turned to Steve, who seemed quiet. She wondered what was wrong, everyone else was happy. Now they were free to live their own life, but what did it mean to live a normal life.

"What do people do when they're not fighting in the war?" wondered Diana watching as people danced and drank, having a grand old time. She wore her blue cloak and pulled it close, feeling a bit cool.

"This and other things.." said Steve zipping up his coat. The pilot was overwhelmed and was still shocked they did what they did. They crossed No Man's Land and did the impossible. At this point Steve felt there was nothing Diana couldn't do if she put her mind to it.

"Like what?" asked Diana, thinking about the old life she lived. She trained ate, had fun, but was that what men like him did.

"Well, they have breakfast, they love their breakfast..And they um, they love to wake up and read the paper and go to work..They get married and make some babies, grow old together, I guess.." said Steve with a sparkle in his eyes, sugar coating it a bit. Diana shut her eyes, imagining what it would be like to do what he was saying. It was hard, for all she ever knew was life on the island.

"What is that like?" wondered Diana, thinking Steve would know. She opened her brown eyes and seemed to get lost in his pools of blue.

"I don't know.." chuckled Steve staring to her lovely face. She had asked him so many questions through out their trip, and yet it didn't bother him. Any other person might have gotten annoyed, but Steve knew she was like a child. All her life she'd been sheltered from the world. So of course she would need a lot of help understanding their strange and new ways. Steve was pulled from his thoughts when Diana spoke again.

"Steve, why did you do all this? Join the war I mean?" questioned Diana, wondering what motivated him to join her in the fight for good and also the war itself.

"My father once said, 'If you see something wrong happening with in the world, you can do either nothing or something'..And I already tried nothing.." said Steve meeting Diana's gaze, finding he could stare into her eyes forever. The pair were so close and seemed to lean in, when a tray of beer was held in front of them.

"What some drinks you two." said Sameer with a bright smile, not knowing he was interrupting something special. He hoped the pair would join in on the party, instead of just standing off to the side like they were. "Their on the house for the heroes of the town."

"No, Sammy, I can't, I have to get a German uniform, plot out the course for tomorrow," said Steve, not knowing if he should take the drink.

"Ah, but that's easy boss, there's nothing you can do till tomorrow. You said yourself Steve, so _madam, S'il vous plait, ici toi sont. Magnifique."_

Diana and Steve each took one, watching as the man rushed off to join in on the dancing. Steve clinked his glass with Diana's and watched the people dance.

"You did this.." said Steve with a smile, seeing the happy joyful people.

"No, we did it." corrected Diana with a glint in her brown eyes.

Tom and Jerry walked over to them, tired from their dancing. The pair smiled and Diana passed her glass to Tom, who eagerly took it, drinking the beer away like it were nothing. Jerry saw this and felt the need to make a smart remark.

 _'Gee, Tom, for a cat you sure can down a drink. Were you one of those party animals back in your younger years?'_ wondered Jerry watching Tom set the empty mug down, wiping his paw over his wet muzzle.

 _'You bet your small whiskers I was..You should have seen the parties I was at. I was a legend and those parties never died..'_ said Tom recall some wedding parties he attended to and how he drank a little too much at first.

 _'Yeah, because making a fool of yourself is really something to be proud of. I for one prefer to stay in control of myself and not look like an idiot.'_ said Jerry leaning on Steve's boot.

Steve with wide eyes stared to the feline, wondering how the heck he could drink like that.

"Are you sure you should let Tom drink that? I mean, he's a cat, does beer affect him like it does to us?" asked Steve watching Tom finish off the drink, showing no sign of being drunk.

"He'll be fine..When we had weddings back at the island he was a real party animal. Luckily over time he's mellowed out, otherwise I'd have to cut him off." said Diana with a grin, looking from the feline to Steve, who still couldn't get over the cat drinking. "There were times I'd have to carry him home, for he'd be to unsteady to walk. Weddings and Graduating were ones he'd really go crazy on. He even sang, something I didn't even know he could do."

"Wait, Tom can sing, but he can't talk? That makes no sense! But hey, after all the stuff I've seen, who knows, next it will be flying pigs." said Steve looking from Diana to the feline, who simply grinned. "Well I hope he sings better then Charlie..Man, I haven't heard him sing in years."

Charlie from in the pub sang badly and played, making the four laugh. Tom set his drink a side and went to the Scottish man, wondering about something. Jerry gazed at the pub and saw Tom giving Charlie a paper and appearing to ask him to play something. Tom got a drummer, a guitar player to join in on the number, wanting it to sound perfect. The music started and Steve saw Diana's foot tap to the beat. He wanted to ask her to dance, he just hoped she wouldn't turn him down. Oh well here goes nothing he thought, taking a deep breath.


	13. Dancing And Growing Feelings

Chapter Thirteen: Dancing And Growing Feelings.

"Diana..W-would you like to dance with me?" asked Steve hoping the woman wouldn't turn him down. Diana smiled her beautiful grin and took his hands. The two moved to the beat, feeling the music move them. Steve with wide eyes looked to her and spoke. "How'd you learn to dance so well?"

"Tom and I always danced at the weddings, he is quite the dance too, though usually I lead him in our dance." said Diana with a laugh, feeling Steve take the lead. Steve chuckled to this and found it funny how close she was to her cat, though he was very close with Jerry, thinking of the mouse as just one of the guys.

Jerry had made his way to Tom and hopped up to his shoulder, where he looked over the music sheet. Jerry was a quick leaner and began to sing the first part of the song, filling the pub with his voice. Tom was surprised to say the least that the mouse could carry a tune, but had no objections to mouse singing.

Jerry:

At last we did it, crossed No Man's Land, Saved the town of Veld, all because of you, You made me a believer, filled me up with hope, my friend, Now I feel more, alive then before, I lived in fog, lost at sea, flying though the skies, with out a care, Then I saw you smile, the world made sense, I'd like more time, there's never enough,

Jerry sang and outside Steve moved, feeling Diana so close to his own body. He should have spun her, but all he wanted was to hold her close.

"This isn't dancing, we're just swaying.." said Diana with a small grin, knowing this wasn't real dancing.

"Let's just enjoy the music.." spoke Steve bringing her closer in his hold. She leaned on his shoulder, wondering what got into the man.

Charlie played on, as did the band, keeping up the beat. Jerry looked to the cat and offered him his small paw. Staring tenderly up to the feline's face, hoping he would know what the gesture meant. Tom knew what the mouse wanted and picked him up, holding Jerry in his paw. With his right paw he felt Jerry hold his index finger, staring up at him with wide eyes. Tom swallowed and sang the next part, making it a duet between the two.

Tom: You fell from the sky, a gift from above, It was an adventure, you opened up my eyes, To a land I couldn't reach, you lead me through, The best and darkest sights, that they held, I was trapped on a island, longing to escape, Fighting and training, that was all I knew, Then I saw you smile, the world made sense, I'd like more time, there's never enough,

The pair swept around the pub, and outside the door they could see their human friends sharing the same dance. The cat and mouse seemed lost in each others gaze, seeing the other for the first time it seemed. With that they continued to sing.

Jerry: Was it fate or luck, that brought us together at this time, With a world at war, many lives destroyed,

Tom: Was it because, we both needed the others help, And with that I know it's real,

Outside Diana and Steve felt their friendship had grow strong over the time they've known each other. Diana had never experienced any emotion quite like this. She was strong and independent, but after what he said about marriage and making a family. She couldn't help but wonder what life with him after the war would be like. Steve found himself wondering the same thing, liking the idea of being with her.

Jerry: I was so lost, to my past troubles, But with you by my side, I can live again, Tom: I knew you cared, and actually gave a damn, When you joined me, out on the battle field, Both: I was so very lost, in an meaningless life, searching for a reason, for I had none, When I held you close, I heard you whisper, I'd like more time, there's never enough.

The song ended and Diana remained in Steve's arms, gazing to him with lust filled eyes. The feeling was mutual as his blue eyes sparkled with hunger. In the pub Tom and Jerry shared a similar gaze, not knowing what to do next. Tom coughed and set Jerry down, going to pat Charlie on the back, thanking him for playing the song. Walking out with Jerry, Tom noticed white dots falling from the sky.

 _'Zeus above, what the cuss is that!?'_ exclaimed Tom rushing over to Diana and cowering under her cloak. Jerry laughed, for he knew what it was and couldn't help but find the sight of Tom hiding to be hilarious. The cat had pulled two horses from the mud, crossed No Man's Land, and freed a village from German control, yet was now cowering from snow.

Diana felt Tom huddle under her cloak and saw what had him so scared. White specks fall from the night sky. She glanced about, unaware of what the white dots were.

"It's snow.." said Steve looking up as snow flakes fell around them. Diana blinked a few time and reached out to it, feeling the snow melt in her opened palm.

"It is magic..Tom come out, it wont hurt you." said Diana peering down to see Tom holding the cloak over his head, only his face could be seen staring out. Tom did as she said and gazed up, letting the snow fall on his fur. A flake fell on his nose and melted, making Tom smile. _It is magic_. Thought Tom walking out and extending his arms and spinning a few times.

The four stood their and watched the snow for a bit before heading off to bed. They walked down the hall and stopped at Diana's room. She opened the door, seeing the beautiful room. She stepped in and Steve came in to say good night. Tom and Jerry stood on the outside as the humans stood close. With a nod Steve went to leave, but Diana held his hand, keeping him in the room.

Tom with a raised brow, wondered what was happening. Suddenly the two kissed, making Jerry blush like a cherry. Tom did a double take and with wide eye stared at the two, who shared a warm embrace.

Steve shut the door with a kick from his boot and both animals simply stood there for a moment before going to the room Steve was clearly going to stay the night with Diana, so the cat and mouse figured they'd take the other room.

 _'Gee, guess they want to be lonely tonight..'_ chuckled Jerry pulling at his collar, feeling embarrassed by the whole thing. He'd seen couples holding hand, hugging and sharing a kiss on the cheek, but never kissing. He wasn't against the thought, but felt weird witnessing the two humans locking lips.

 _'Yeah, hope Diana doesn't hurt Steve too much..'_ joked Tom removing his helmet as he opened the door for the mouse. Jerry cringed, unable to believe what Tome just said, knowing it was rude to speak of someone else's love life. With a shake of his head Jerry walked in, joined soon by the cat. Tom shut the door and locked it before walking over to the bed.

 _'You pervert, take your mind out of the gutter will you. Honestly Tom, you should think before you speak.'_ said Jerry removing his pants and shirt, wearing only his boxers and tank top. Jerry folded up his clothes, setting them in a pile by the bed.

 _'Oh come on mouse, you know how strong Diana is, I'm worried for Steve's well being is all..I'm only saying what you're thinking.'_ teased Tom taking off his shoulder armor and leather skirt. Jerry climbed up the blanket and went to pull the covers back, stopping for a moment. He watched Tom remove his armor till he was wearing only his underwear. Seeing the type of undergarment made Jerry smile slyly.

 _'All right..By the way, are those females underwear?'_ questioned Jerry with a smirk, making the cat stand straight up, blushing bright red. Tom fur stood on end as he heard what the mouse said, finding it uncalled for. Seeing this Jerry laughed at the angered feline, pointing a small paw at him. _'Ha, not so funny now is it.'_

 _'First off, I lived with only women, what do you expect. Secondly we're talking about Steve and Diana partaking in the pleasures of the flesh.'_ said Tom trying to steer off the subject, thinking it would shut the mouse up. Jerry said nothing, only rolling his eyes as he snuggled into the pillow. Tom pulled the covers back and climbed in, moving his shoulders to adjust his body. The two lay there in silence, hearing only the sound of wind outside.

 _'Tom...Have you ever, you know..I mean, do you flirt with she cats?'_ asked Jerry in a soft voice, not wanting to make things awkward. He saw Tom as friend and didn't want to mess up what they had, still he was curious of the cat and his old life.

 _'No, I never met the right one...I also really never thought about mating with a she cat. Don't get me wrong their nice looking, but I'm different then any other cats, so it's harder for me to want to jump into to a hook up...I wont mate useless I know their the one I'll be spending the rest of my life. How about you, does mousy live a secretly scandalous life.'_ inquired Tom in a joking manner, making Jerry sigh. Tom didn't really know what the mouse was asking of him, so he answered in the safest way possible. Jerry figured Tom was only going to joke around, so what was the point in talking. Not getting an answer Tom swallowed his pride and went on, opening up a bit. _'Truth be told, I don't think I'll ever have a mate..For what she cat would want me, a feline that acts more like a human then an animal? It's hard being this way.'_

 _'I don't know, maybe you need someone who's more like you...As for my love life, I'm happily single.I actually have a specific type..And like you I want to make sure it's someone special..Someone I want to grow old with, share life with.'_ said Jerry pulling the covers close to his chin. Tom glanced from the mouse to the ceiling, wanting to be honest with him, but felt he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was a warrior, but when it came to expressing his feeling, that's where his weak point was. Jerry fidgeted with his thumbs and felt a lump in his throat. _'Tom, I'm glad we met..I know I ride you about things, but I find you to be very funny. You're the only one who ever made me laugh, something I never thought I'd be able to are so strong and brave, in ways I with I could be, but never will be..You not only inspired me when you crossed No Man's Land, but you made me believe again..Thank you.'_

Tom was silent and slowly took in what Jerry said, feeling something he'd never felt before. It was weird, he felt Jerry was the most precious thing in the world. When he fought, it wasn't just to help mankind, but animals, animals like Jerry who had felt the pain at man's hands.

'What will you do once the wars done? I mean Steve and Diana will probably become a mated pair once the wars over. I'll stay with Diana, but what are your plans?' asked Tom, thinking about the future. Jerry turned and faced the cat, seeing his green eyes glow in the dimly lit room.

'I'd love to live in Paris, see the Eiffel tower, visit the Louvre..Sit at a nice cafe drinking tea, smelling freshly baked bread...And you know French bread is the best.' said Jerry closing his eyes and imagining what he spoke of. _'Course it would be nice to share the experience with someone, someone I care of..'_

 _'Say a, what if you and me went there..Maybe we could visit other places too. After all I'd love to see the world and all it has to offer.'_ said Tom with a small smile, wondering what Jerry would say to this.

 _'You, and I, and yes..I would love it if you joined me on this trip.'_ said Jerry with a sparkle in his eye.

 _'I bet they have great wine.'_ said Tom placing his paws behind his head. _'I tell ya, we would have a blast.'_

'Yeah..Tom, I would be..I've really grown to care about you, Tom.' said Jerry moving closer to the cat, reaching a paw out to feel his face fur. He ran his paw through the bluish gray fur, feeling the softness.

 _'I had a good time tonight, dancing with you...sleep well, Jerry..'_ said Tom, using Jerry's real name over his childish nicknames. Jerry blinked a few times wondering if he heard the feline right. With tender eyes Jerry slowly got closer to the cat and leaned on his shoulder.

 _'I'm glad our plane crashed, otherwise I'd never have met you..And I can't imagine life without you or Diana.'_ said Jerry nuzzling into Tom's fur, feeling it brush at his tiny nose. Tom without a word picked up and held Jerry close, nuzzling into the sheets.


	14. Road To The Gale

Chapter Fourteen: Road To The Gale.

The next morning the team were ready to leave, filling Chief's cart with supplies for the rest of the trip. They packed clothes and lot of weapons, never knowing when they might need them Everyone was ready to go, all but Charlie who seemed off. The Scottish man fidgeted and seemed restless, making the others wonder if he was all right.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving, you guys don't need me, yeah.." said Charlie shuffling his foot a bit, rubbing at his neck. Everyone didn't know what to say and all Diana did was smile, walking over to the Scottish man.

"But who will sing for us." said Diana placing her hand on his shoulder, making him look up to meet her gaze. He smiled and seemed moved by what she'd said, tearing up a bit.

The others grinned kindly and thought it was sweet what Diana said. Charlie burst into tune, making the others laugh.

Jerry and Tom were the last to join the group and they shared a warm smile coming out of the hotel. Before Tom took another step, he felt the mouse hold him back.

 _'Tom, about last night..I enjoyed nuzzling with you, and hope maybe we could do it again sometime?'_ questioned Jerry blushing and ringing his hat in his paws.

 _'I figured you say something like that, once you go bluish gray, you don't go back.. I-I would like that..Jerry..Ummm, there's something else I wanted to say,'_ started Tom fumbling with his words. He slowly realized he had strong feeling for the mouse. Though he didn't quite know how to express it without making a joke.

Jerry looked up to him with wide eye, waiting with patently. He did know what the feline was thinking, but he sure something special. The two stood in the doorway, and before anything more could be said, Diana's voice could be heard.

"Tom, hurry, we're leaving." called Diana waving to the cat, trying to get his attention. She'd wondered where the duo had been, she hoped the lazy cat hadn't over slept.

"Yeah, Jerry let's get going pal, we have one last job to do." said Steve walking to stand by Diana, placing an arm around her shoulder. The pair watched as the cat and mouse turned from each other to join them.

Not another word was spoken as the group left on horse back, going to their next mission, which was to attend a gale at German High Command. While on the trip, Steve told the men of how he and Jerry came across the island, and how they got to know Diana and Tom. Everyone seemed interested in the tale, especially Sameer.

"So, you're telling us there is an island full of women like Diana..Where was this place and how can I get there." said Sammer eagerly, making the others laugh. He pulled his hat off and slicked back his hair, placing his red hat back down. " I mean it, where is it?"

They went on walking and Charlie was singing, hushing Sameer's pleads for directions to the island. Tom sat with Diana and glanced over to see Jerry, perched on the Steve's shoulder.

Tom watched the mouse and didn't know what he was feeling. He'd been around females his whole life, yet being with the mouse was different. _Why couldn't I tell him how he stirred up a strange feeling in me..Was it trust, caring, or more then that. I never saw myself as a guy who would be into other guys, but then again I never really wanted to be with a female. Perhaps I'm just lost and am looking for an answer, trying to find out who I am. Wait, why would I need to find myself, I know who I am, I'm an Amazonian warrior, a warrior, or so I thought._ Thought Tom leaning back into Diana, who patted at his head.

Steve glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the mouse seemed troubled. Jerry stared down at his feet, going over what happened. _I wish I could muster up the courage to tell him the truth. But I don't want to mess up our friendship, yet I can't lie to him like this. I've got to tell him, I've got to let him know everything._ Inquired Jerry twittering his thumbs.

They reached location of the Gale, which was held a stone castle. Red, white and black flags fluttered over the entrance. Cars were lining up, waiting to get into the party.

The group took cover in the woods by the road, hatching a plan to get in and get more information to where Maur's second laboratory was located. Steve dressed in his German attire and planed to sneak in to the palace. With Sameer would pretend to be his driver, Steve would say he was a Colonel and hopefully their scheme would work.

"I want to come, if Ares is in their I must kill him and stop this war." said Diana seeing Steve hop into the car. Tom nodded, showing he was ready to take down the god of war as well.

"Diana I need you to wait with the others. Please I have to do this on my own." said Steve putting his hat on his head. Jerry was in Steve's pocket and gave Tom a thumbs up. Tom only sighed and folded his arms over his chest. Steve looked from Tom's disappointed face to Diana's, hating to see her upset. "We'll back in a little bit.."

With that Sameer drove off, leaving them behind.. Chief and Charlie watched as the car went around the bend, fading from sight. They pair glanced from the road, then to the woman, who was nowhere to be seen. Both men sighed and leaned back against the cart, realizing it was pointless to try and stop her.

Sameer saluted as he drove past several guards. Steve acted his part and sat back, holding himself in a tall manner.

"Steve, we don't have invitaion?" said Sameer with worry in his voice. He kept on drive, for it was too late to turn back.

"Don't worry, you got this, you got this." assured Steve pulling a pipe out and placing it to his mouth.

They pulled up and stopped by a guard who was collecting the invitation. Sameer leaned over and placed both his hand on the soldiers, looking up at him with a convincing gaze.

"Sir, The Colonel and I wish for many blessing and all mater of other things to fall upon your head." said Sameer with a warm smile.

Steve sighed heavily and got impatience, tapping his foot. This was all apart of the act to get in, so Sameer didn't take it personally.

"Your head must be empty, he wants our invitation you idiot..." said Steve in his German accent. Sameer felt at his coat pockets and paints, looking for the invite.

"I am so sorry, I'm so very sorry, I must apologies a thousand times, I must. I make the most horrible, the most unforgivable mistake, I lost his invitation." said Sameer as a car honked its horn at them.

"What?! You saying we drove all the way here and you lost my invitation. I can't believe it. The one this I asked of you and you couldn't even do that right..Sometimes I wonder why you even still work for me. I should've fired you years ago." said Steve acting angry, making Jerry snicker a little.

"I am sorry sir, I am so sorry." said Sameer gesturing with his hands. The guard didn't say anything, but only watched as the men quarreled, blocking up the line. The many cars behind them started to honk. The guard seeing the block up, knew their car was backing everyone up, so waved for Sameer to stop talking.

"It's find, just go on through." said the guard, stepping by to let them in. The pair thanked the man and drove on through. Jerry sighed a breath of relief, glad they made it through. Steve sat back and couldn't help but watch as a man set seats out down below.

They parked their car among several other and Steve got out. Sameer went off and Steve made his way to the party. He fixed his coat and brushed his hair back.

"Ready Jerry?" questioned Steve looking down to the mouse. Jerry nodded and the two went off, leaving the parking lot.

All the while, way at the back, a woman shouted and complained about the block up. Her driver rolled his eyes, having heard enough from the loud mouthed woman. She got out of the car and walked on ahead to see what held it up.

"We are going to be late..I can't believe this, what ninny is holding up the line." said the woman walking a few feet away from her vehicle.

From their spot in the brush Diana and Tom had their sights on the German woman, who wore a beautiful blue dress. The German woman noticed eyes watching her and walked over to see who they were. Diana and Tom stood back, making room for the woman. They said nothing but stood back, looking her over.

"Who in gods name are you, and why are you wearing that strange armor, this 1918, not the Roman times.." scoffed the woman, running her hand along her hair. She held her chin high, acting as though she were better then the pair. The pair shared a glance and Diana went to stand by her, while Tom took a few steps back. The woman saw this and looked from Diana to the cat, curious as to what they were up to. "I say what are you doing now?"

Tom held his paw up, making a square shape with both his thumbs and index fingers, seeing if the dress would work. Seeing the dress would fit her, Tom gave Diana a thumbs up and Diana sized up the woman, before drawing her fist back.


	15. So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter Fifteen: So Close And Yet So Far.

In the castle the party was at it's peek. People were mingling and eating the food that lay across long tables. There was wine and a fancy decor, making everything look so luxurious and grand. Steve walked about and looked for a single person, and he found her standing by the fire's glow.

Maru gazed into the flames watching them dance and seemed unaware of her surroundings. She seemed almost hypnotized by the flame, finding it to be both beautiful and destructive. Steve took and held two glasses, strolling casually over to the woman, who unlike everyone else wore her dark blue getup.

"Excuse me?" asked Steve offering her the glass. Maru saw him stand by her, and looked up, seeing the tall handsome man. She went back to watching the fire.

"I don't drink.." hissed Maru, holding her head high. Steve stepped back and leaned against the wall, watcher her as he took a sip of wine. Maru with a raised brow, turned her attention back to him.

"Have we met?" inquired Maru eyeing up the taller man. He gave her a smile and looked at her with bright blue eyes.

"No, but I've been watching you. I've been following your career, you are Doctor Isabel Maru..The most talented chemist in all Germany. I am a fan of your work." said Steve in a soft tone, trying to get on the woman's good side. Maru glance off to the side and saw Ludendorff speaking with another German General. She seemed hesitant, and looked away from Steve. Steve caught on and slowly inched his way over to her. "I hope I am not causing alarm..I know you and Ludendorff are very close.."

"We work well together, yes." hissed Maru stepping a foot back. She and the General did have a spark, but she never wanted outsiders to know of this.

"That mean you could use someone like me behind you, I could offer you so much more." said Steve.

"And who are?" questioned Maru looking him over.

"A man who would show you appreciation a genius like you deserves." said Steve hoping she would let her walls down. The piano and violins played in the background as peoples voices could be heard.

"I love fire don't you? It is beautiful, is it not?..It can wipe out everything, yet gives way to new life. It is truly the ultimate weapon, reminding us once again in the end, everything is returned to ash, there is something reassuring about it..I see all of that in your eyes, perhaps you could show me what you're working on?" asked Steve working his magic to win the woman's affection. Maru was pleased by this and stood, listening to what he had to say. "I can only imagine what you and I could accomplish if we were a team.."

Steve was about to seal the deal, but when he familiar face stood out from the crowd, he stopped. Diana was dressed in a beautiful blue dress and seemed to shine even brighter then before. Maru turned to see what caught the gawking man's attention, knowing a more beautiful woman got him.

"I appreciate the offer and your interest in my work, but I am loyal to Ludendorff. But now I see your attention is elsewhere." hissed Maru walking away, leaving Steve standing there speechless. Steve collected himself and groaned, mad that he blew it. He muttered under his breath. "Dang it Diana.."

Tom too had entered the party, wearing a suit he managed to find in the German woman's belongings. He fixed his tie and went over to help himself to some food, smelling the delicious aroma. He looked from right to left, seeing all sizes and shapes of food. He got a plate and started filling it up, when he noticed a familiar face. Jerry sat hidden under the cover of a platter and glanced up to smile at the cat. The two grinned at each other and stuffed their faces, having a grand time.

 _'Boy, this is some shin dig..'_ said Tom glancing about at all the people, listening to the soft music play among the crowd. He rocked from foot to foot, moving to the tune.

 _'Sure is swell..I know their bad guys, but they sure can throw a party.'_ said Jerry taking a bite from his cheese cube. The pair went on eating while the party went on.

Diana walked through the crowd, spotting General Ludendorff among the people. She went to him and the General saw her, meeting her sharp gaze. The two met in the middle when Ludendorff took and held her close, sharing a dance with her.

"Enjoying the party?" questioned the General, taking her hand in his, and placing an hand to the curve of her waist.

"I must say I'm not sure what we are celebrating?.." said Diana in a soft tone, making the man smile. He spun her about and she moved with him.

"Another victory, of course." said Ludendorff as if it were common knowledge.

"Well I hear peace could be so close." said Diana with he chis raise a bit.

"Peace is only an endless war." growled the General, moving to the music.

"Ares.." said Diana softly.

"Oh, you know your ancient Greeks. They understood that war is a god, a god that requires human sacrifice, and in return war gives man purpose, meaning a chance to rise above his petty mortal self. To be courageous, nobble, better." said Ludendorff giving her a half grin. Diana raised a brow, wondering what he meant.

"Only one of the many god believed in that, and he was wrong." said Diana stopping their dance, stepping back from him. She was about to speak, when a man came over to get the General.

As Diana and the General spoke Tom stopped his eating to check out a female cat. She was a white cat belong to one of the rich people, but this didn't go over so well with Jerry. The mouse never saw himself as the jealous type, but seeing Tom turn from him to her, made the mouse's blood boil.

Not thinking Jerry took a roll and chucked it at Tom's head, making the cat fall fast first into the punch bowl, spilling it all over the cat and table. Tom sat up and wiped his paw across his muzzle, glaring darkly at the mouse, not knowing what he did to earn such a thing.

 _'What the cuss Jerry, we're trying to stay low, not draw attention! Now everyone's looking at us!'_ bellowed Tom reaching for the mouse, wanting to make a run for it. Jerry frowned and took off down the table, not wanting to be near the feline. Whether it was instinct or out of rage Tom jumped onto the table, taking off after the mouse.

"Enjoy the fireworks.." said Ludendorff , speaking his peace. He turned his back to her and went to walk away. Diana reach her hand up to her back and was ready to take the god killer and strike him down on the spot. Her fingers were around the handle, feeling the metal against her skin. Before she could kill the General, Steve came out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Diana, no listen to me.." said Steve pushing her away from the General. No one seemed to care that the pair were fighting, and went on with their party. "If you kill Ludendorff before we find the gas we wont be able to stop anything."

"I will stop Ares." said Diana thinking Steve was with her all the way on this.

"What if you're wrong? What if there is no Ares?" asked Steve wondering it the god of war really existed.

"You don't believe me?" wondered Diana standing tall.

"I can't let you do this.." said Steve.

"What I do is not up to you." said Diana.

"Diana, I.." started Steve until a cry broke out, filling the large room. The commotion came from over at the table and made it's way through the crowd. The couple turned to the group, wondering what had everyone all fussed up.

"Mouse!" shouted a woman jumping back as Jerry ran over the carpet, trying to find Steve. Tom followed after, shoving people aside to get to the mouse. The cat was wet with punch juice and dripped on the carpet, soaked to the bone.

Diana and Steve went to the animals, hoping to break up their quarrel. Steve picked Jerry up and turned to Diana, who carried Tom out of the party, wanting to put some space between them.

"Diana, will you listen to me please.." begged Steve trying to get the woman to stop, following her out onto the bridge. Diana turned and Tom only stuck his tongue out at the mouse. Jerry looked away and ignored the feline, making Tom frown even more.

Diana was about to talk, when a cannon from one of the towers rose up and shot something through the air. The pair heard cheering coming from inside and Diana had a bad feeling that the bomb was sent in the direction of the town. She recalled what Ludendorff said and without a word dropped Tom and took off.

Steve ran and the force set Jerry tumbling to the ground. Both animals watched as their human companies left them alone. Jerry was still feeling mad, but wanted to clear thing up with the taller male.

 _'Tom, I..'_ started Jerry trying to explain himself to the feline. Tom stood with a frown and glanced coldly to the mouse, holding a paw up to silence him.

 _'I don't wont to hear it..'_ snapped Tom walking over to where the cars were parked. A single guy sat and watched the feline remove his suite to reveal a gladiator suit. He saw the cat climb into the car and went to stop him, going over and leaning down eye level with the feline.

Tom, not in the mood grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into another vehicle. Without a second thought, Tom started the car, revving it a few times.

Jerry quickly climbed up and sat shot gun as Tom burnt rubber before taking off. They flew through the forest at great speed, passing Steve, who rode hose back. They buzzed by Chief and Charlie and the two man looked with wide eyes, unable to believe that a cat was driving a car. Steve saw them and stopped.

"Guys I need you to track Ludendorff, let me know where he's going." said Steve to his friends. They nodded and Steve took off, hoping to catch up with Diana.

Tom, who had the peddle to the metal, making Jerry bounce about in his seat. The cat was determined to catch up with Diana, turning sharply down the horse path. Tom saw Diana and the pair made eye contacted, knowing they were on the same page. Diana removed her dress and was back to wearing her red and blue armor. The Amazons made it to the town and saw a orange fog linger over the whole village. Diana quickly dismounted and rushed into the fog, hoping some of the people survived. Tom hit the breaks sending Jerry to the floor. With a kick to the side, the door flew open and Tom dashed off after her. Jerry rubbed his head and got up, trying to find the pair among the fog.

 _'Tom! No don't go in there!'_ shouted Jerry climbing down and stopping at the boarder, unable to go any farther, not wanting to breath in the toxic gas. He coughed into his paws and fell back, trying to catch his breath.

In the village Diana and Tom saw the bodies of the people, who had no where to go, no where to hide. Men, woman and children's bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Diana held back a sob, knowing what they did, was for nothing. Tom saw that even some of the animals were unlucky enough to suffer the same fate as the humans. The two stood there for a while, letting the fog float around them as they mourned the lost lives.

Steve came there and saw the car, but didn't see Diana's horse. He got off and tied the horses to the car, going over to look for the woman.

"Diana! Diana, where are you!?" yelled Steve trying to get closer, but had to get back. He coughed into his sleeved and called until Diana and Tom walked out of the cloud of orange. "Diana, I'm sorry..."

"We saved them for nothing! They're all dead because you wouldn't let me kill Ares! Why did you stop me!?" said Diana feeling both grief and anger. Tom leaned on the car and rubbed at his forehead, feeling at a loss.

"Diana, you can, we can still win. The others are seeing where Ludendorff went. If we can find Maru's other laboratory we can win.." said Steve trying to hold the upset woman. Diana stepped back, pushing his hands away. He cast his eyes to the sky and noticed black smoke rise up along the sky. Diana looked about and wondered what it meant. Steve with a grin spoke. "It's Chief, they found it, they know where they are."

Diana brightened up and glanced over to Tom, who was glowing with hope. Steve smiled as Diana leaped onto the horse and took off, riding back into the woodland. Tom, overjoyed jumped into his car and took off, leaving the man and mouse in a cloud of dust.

"Well he certainly caught onto driving." said Steve running after them on foot. He got a few feet before stopping to catch his breath.

 _Just great, how the heck are we suppose to keep up with them._ Thought Jerry slapping his paw to his forehead. Steve glanced about and spotted a motorcycle laying off to the side. The two shared a smile and a nod before Steve started it up. The two buzzed after the warriors and were only a few minutes behind.


	16. Ludendorff

Chapter Sixteen: Ludendorff.

Diana rode, while Tom followed behind in his car, making great time as they flew over the landscape. Diana crossed over a hill and spotted Chief, Sameer and Charlie, who pointed for her to keep going. They again were taken back seeing Tom drive up over the ridge and speed on by, leaving them behind.

Up and over the hills they went, coming closer to a fenced in warehouse, that was occupied by several German soldiers. The men worked to build bombs and packed them in wooden boxes, stacking them into great big piles.

Diana rode the hose close and Tom sped up, feeling the adrenaline pump through his body. Diana in a great bound, jump the fence and ran, taking out a few Germans who stood in her way.

Tom seeing this, turned a sharp right and ran the car through the barb wired fence, making the Germans leap out of his way. Diana hitched a ride onto the back, as Tom spotted Ludendorff.

He drove the car to the bottom of a towering building, hitting the breaks and putting it in park. The two stepped out and went to take down the man, who killed many lives.

In the building Ludendorff looked over a map, marking a place on it in red pen, knowing that was his next target. He heard a nose outside and looked to see a man being pulled over the rail, screaming as he fell a few feet down. Diana and Tom stood in the doorway, eyeing him up..

"What a surprise?. To bad I have other matter to attend to.." said Ludendorff stepping back and pulling a gun from his side. Tom cracked his knuckles and grinned with vengeance, while Diana stepped forward. The General shot a fire off and Diana swept her cuff around to stop it. The shell flew back and hit Ludendorff's hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. He kneed and groaned from the pain in his hand, gazing up to the Amazons.

"What, are you?.." said Ludendorff slowly getting to his feet, keeping his eyes fixed on the woman and cat.

"You will soon find out.." retorted Diana raising her blade and spinning it a few times. The General quickly, pulled from his pocket god pills, breaking it in two and sniffing in the cloud, feeling a serge of energy flow through his body, giving him strength.

He yelled and fought back her blade, showing he was stronger then either of them thought. The German man grabbed a metal tank and threw it at Diana, where she knocked it aside.

With wide eyes the pair gasped as he came at them. Tom went at him, throwing a punch to his side, sending him back a foot. Ludendorff got his footing and moved just out of the cat's reach. Tom tried to strike him, over and over he went, until his paw went through the wooded siding, becoming stuck in the hole. The man took this time to kick Tom in the gut, sending him rolling to the floor. Tom clenched his side and peered up to see Ludendorff's fist coming at him. He was knocked across the face, sent to the floor, were the man kicked at the down feline.

"No one hurt Tom!" said Diana block his blow and stood over Tom, protecting him from the taller man. Ludendorff and Diana threw punches, and Ludendorff slammed Diana to the doorway, spinning her about in the small room.

Diana hit the desk and fell, trying to find her footing to fight back. The General took a rifle from its shelf and swung it at Diana, who dodged and stopped his hits. With a shove from her arm, Ludend was sent to the ground. With rage Ludendorff reached and picked up the god killer, coming at the woman once more.

Tom leaped out of no where and wrapped his legs around the Generals waist, pounding his fist into the man's head. Ludendorff felt this and growled, lifting the blade back and knocking Tom on the head. Tom loosened his grip and Ludendorff backed up, hitting Tom harshly into the wall, removing the feline from his back.

Ludendorff was trying to recover, when Diana went to strike him down. Sweeping right to left he swung, and Diana blocked every blow, showing she was well trained. She ducked and did a side kick, sending him into the siding. Diana again went to him, when he swept her legs out from under her. She hit the wood floor and gazed up to see the tip of the god killer, aimed at her.

"You are no match for me." chuckled Ludendorff smiling evilly, drawing the sword back. Before he could kill her Tom jumped him from the side, braking the wall and sending the two tumbling to the outer area, causing the General to drop the sword. Tom straddled the General's arms down and punched him, hitting him repeatedly with all his might. "You can't beat me you filthy animal! I am as strong as you, not even you can kill me"

Ludendorff freed his arm and took Tom by the scruff, tossing him aside where he dangled off the side. Ludendorff walked over and was going to kick the cat off, but Tom climbed along the side, spinning his body back up onto the level ground.

Tom saw the man leap on top of the building, thinking he could make a run for it. Tom wiped the blood from his mouth and stood, watching Diana on the inside, reaching down to get the god killer.

"I am Diana of the Themysciar, daughter Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons...And your wrath upon this world, is over." said Diana hearing him on top of the roof.

With that, Diana came crashing through the roof, rising high in the air, facing him once more. Tom joined her and Ludendorff was trapped, capture by the lasso of truth. Diana pulled upward, sending him through the sky as she came back to land on the roof. Tom watched as Ludendorff was slammed back down onto the roof with a bang. Tom stood with a smile, knowing it would all be over for the god of war.

"Hereby complete the mission of the Amazons, by ridding this world of you..Forever. said Diana raising the blade high above her head. She took this chance and drove the god killer through Ludendorf's chest.

The General stared with wide eyes as he slowly blade out. After a moment of silence Diana stood back from the body, and breathed deeply. The pair shared a smile, seeing the god killer sticking out of his chest.

"We did it Tom, we killed Ares..Mankind is now free from his control." said Diana picking Tom up and hugging the cat close. The two embraced and looked down to the warehouse, thinking the men would stop their work. They stood there and watched eagerly, hearing the place still at work. Men were moving and continuing there working, acting as though nothing had changed It was a shock for the pair, watching the men keep working, filling a large aircraft with the gas bombs. _Shouldn't they be stopping, why do they keep doing bad?_ Thought Tom glancing from the men to Diana, who was just as confused.

Steve and his team entered through the area Tom's car broke though and Steve hurried over to where the car was parked. He climbed the ladder and Jerry sighed, hoping they weren't too late. Steve reached the top and walked into the small room, seeing the place beat up. He then caught a glimpse of something shinny, sticking down through the roof. He realized it was a sword and thought the worst had happened.

"Diana!" shouted Steve worried for her safety. Diana and Tom dropped down, landing on the other end, seeming dazed. Steve went over and saw the two seemed different, as if their fire had be taken away. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"I killed Ares, I killed him, but nothing stopped. They are free from his control, yet they keep working." said Diana confused by what she was seeing. The men wore gas masked and dark trench coats, doing what they were ordered to do, showing no sign of stopping.

Steve sighed, feeling bad for the woman. He figured it would be this way, but he didn't have the heart to rub it in.

"Diana...I hate to say this, but that's just the way it is." said Steve slowly approaching her side. He joined her and watched the men who looked like ants, scurrying about the dark backdrop.

"No! After everything I saw it cannot be..They were killing each other, people they could not see, children! No, it had to be him, it can not be them..." said Diana pacing around, unable to get why they wouldn't stop. Steve tried to speak to her, but was cut off by Diana's broken voice. "Mother was right..She said the world of men do not deserve you..They don't deserve our help.."

Jerry saw the humans and thought it best to give them space. He went to the cat's side, thinking there was some way he could help the feline out. For if Diana was upset, he figure Tom would be too. Tom removed his helmet and saw slumped where he stood. The lights from below cast his back in shadow, making Jerry admire his tall figure.

 _'Tom, I know you're probable mad at me..But I want you to know how sorry I am, not just for this, but for my behavior at the party. I should've know better then to act so childish.'_ said Jerry reaching up to Tom's dangling paw. Tom quickly stood away and drew his paw close to his front, keeping the mouse shut out.

 _'After everything I was taught, only to learn it was wrong..I don't know what to believe in. I feel broken, lost..I don't even know who I am now...'_ said Tom taking and throwing his helmet aside out of frustration. It rolled to Jerry, who saw the cat's reflection in it, seeing his bluish gray fur blow lightly in the wind.

 _'You don't think after all I've seen, that I don't wish I could blame one man, take all my anger and pain out on him for what they've done..For what they've done to me and many others...'_ said Jerry slamming his fist into the metal, making Tom's ears flicker. _'I want them to hurt the way they hurt me..I want them to suffer and feel agonizing pain beyond words...But I also want to live a life without bitterness and rage I see now that is not a person, a life I want to live.'_

 _'Good for you..'_ said Tom turning away, casting his eyes down. The cat was so sure the

Tom went to Diana and leaned on her, hoping to feel something. Jerry dropped his head and walked over to the pilot. Diana too felt numb and stared out with broken eyes, knowing deep in her heart she'd been wrong.

Jerry climbed up to Steve's shoulder and looked to the man. Steve knew through out their trip Diana had saved him countless times, and now it was his turn to save her.

"It's not about deserve, maybe it is, but it's not about that, it's about what you believe. I wish I could blame some guy.." started Steve looking down to his feet and shifting from foot to foot. "We're all to blame.."

"Tom and I aren't." Diana shot back, holding the feline close. She felt he was the only one who understood her and felt comfortable having him close.

"But maybe I am.." said Steve quietly, casting his eyes to the side. He looked up and stared at the warrior woman. He went to her and took her hand in his own, meeting her brown eyes. "But if you believe this war should stop, help me stop it.."

He stood there holder her hand, knowing they could only win if they worked together. He'd followed her though hell and back, and he was will to go even farther, just so he could get home, maybe even start a family with her. All he needed now was her help, one last time before they hung their hat up.

"No, I'm done.." said Diana letting her shield drop to her feet and pulling her hand from his. Diana did know what to do, she was so sure Ludendorff was Ares. It pained her beyond words to think mankind was truly as bad as her mother said. She felt like everything she did was for nothing, that it was just a waste of time. They saved the village, only to have the people be killed. She killed ludendorff, only to realize he wasn't the god of war. What was there left for her, nothing mankind could offer.

Steve nodded and knew she had given up, knew she'd been broken somehow. He said what he had to, but now it was time to finish the job. With or without her, he and the team would do what they were sent here for. With a deep breath he left to join the team, seeing her disappear from sight as he climbed down the ladder.

The three men saw him and were curious as to where Diana was. The three had grown use to having she and Tom be apart of their team, they felt they weren't whole without the two, that they missed a piece of their family. The three men shared concerned gazes, and looked back to Steve to stepped off the ladder to join them.

"Isn't Diana coming?" questioned Sameer looking about for the strong woman, thinking she would jump down to join them.

"No, it's up to us." said Steve putting his hand out. The other knew what he was doing and put their hands in.

"May we get what we want," said Charlie looking form one man to the other..

"May we get what we want," added Steve with a smile.

"But may we never get what we deserve." said Sameer with a nod. The pulled their hands back and huddled in to go over the plan.

Standing from their same spot, Tom and Diana watched as the men went to work, putting gas masks on to sneak to the warehouse. She slowly turned and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. Tom heard Diana gasp and whipped about, and with wide eyes saw Sir Patrick. He was standing there in the room, looking out the window at them. They didn't know what to think, seeing the British man, looking so calm and collective.

"You're right Diana, they don't deserve our only deserve our destruction.." said Patrick removing his hat, looking from Diana to Tom, who were awestruck.

"Sir Patrick?.." wondered Diana, surprised to see the man who she thought was in London. Slowly but surly, she figure out who he really was.

"Your, you're him.." spoke Diana with confusion, wondering how the older man could be Ares. _What him? This is a joke right, I mean he can't be the god of war, he's just some old geezer. I pictured you to be taller._ Thought Tom standing beside Diana, studying the lean old man, chuckling a little.

"I am..But I am not who you two thought I was." answered Patrick with a small nod, keeping his eyes fixed on the pair. Diana got a bad vibe and reached for her sword, knowing it was the one thing that could kill him.

Steve and the gang made their way across the blacktop, saluting some soldiers who passed them by. Seeing they were clear the group went over to find a large air plane, standing tall. They stopped and stood, removing their masks to get a better look at the plane.

"What is that?" questioned Sameer through his mask, looking to Steve.

"The future," responded Steve with worry in his voice.

Diana held her blade ready, walking slowly over to the doorway. Tom held his fist up, crossing from the opposite side, thinking he had blocked off any ways for Ares to escape. The two Amazons shared a quick glance and moved at the same pace, coming closer to their target.

"I am not your enemy Diana, Tom..I'm the only one who truly understand you both, and who truly knows them the way you two do now. They have always been and always will be, weak, cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors." said Patrick in a cool voice, speaking in a soothing tone. _Clearly, after all you disguised yourself into the weakest body possible._ Thought tom, still not able to take the man seriously.

Diana and Tom came to the doorway, but the British man was no longer standing there. The two looked about and noticed him standing outside the window, peering in on them. "All I ever wanted was for the gods to see how evil my fathers creation was. But they refused, so I destroyed them."

Diana and Tom made their way to the window as Diana went over her speech, drawing the god killer back. Then just like that Patrick was gone, appearing behind the two with a smile on his face. Diana drew the god killer back and drove it forward, where it dissolved and disintegrated into Ares's opened palm. Tom with a gasp stared as Diana held the handle away, seeing there was no longer a blade. _Oh crap, without the god killer, we have nothing_. Thought Tom with a gulp, throwing his paws to his cheeks.

"The god killer," said Diana gazing down at the broken sword, unable to believe it did kill him. She glanced from the god killer to Patrick, with wide brown eyes.

"My dear child..That's not the god killer..You and Tom are." said Patrick lifting his hand and blowing the ashes from it, watching the pieces float away. Diana and Tom looked at each other, then to the aging man, not sure if what they heard was right. With a smile Ares went on. "Only a god can kill another god..Zeus left the two children he had with the Queen of the Amazons as a weapon to use against me."

"No, you liar.." said Diana pulling the lasso out and whipping it about him. _I can't believe this, he's probably just making it up._ Thought Tom punching his fist into his palm, glaring at the tied up man. Diana held the lasso tight and spoke. I compel you to tell the truth."

"I am the truth, I am the god of war, Ares..." said Patrick, proving he was infact the god of war.

Steve and the team split up, checking out different part of the plane, wanting to know what the Germans were up to. Steve caught sight of Maru, giving orders to the people who would be piloting the aircraft.

Sameer was walking when a man handed him a bomb. Sameer took it and walked to the bottom part of the plane, climbing up into the hanger. Sameer was inside and removed his mask, to get a better look of the place. To his horror he saw a tome bomb attached to the side, showing it was set to blow at a certain time. With a gasp he put his mask back on and left to warn the others.

Chief made his way to the inside of the building, wanting to see where they were going to take the cargo load of bombs. Chief was in the small office and gazed over a map that was rolled out across the table. He saw a red line and the target was circled a few time. With wide eyes he saw they were planing to bomb London. They really had to stop the plan now, it was a matter of life or death for several lives.

"I am not the god of war, I am the god of truth. Mankind stole this world from us." said Ares holding his hand to the glowing lasso, creating sparks around it. Now what's he jabbering about? Thought Tom watching the man with skeptical eyes, not trusting him. The sparks around the lasso shocked and make crackling sounds. "They stole this world from us, they ruined it day by day. I was the only one wise enough to see it, was left to weak to stop them. All these years I struggled alone, whispering into their ears, ideas inspiration for formulas, weapons. But I don't make them use them, they start these wars on their own. All I do is orchestrate an armistice I know they cannot keep in the hope they will destroy themselves. But it has never been enough."

 _Well I hope it's enough pretty soon here, 'cause I'm becoming bored to tears listening to you stupid monologue._ Thought Tom with a yawn, wanting to just kill the man already.

"Until now.." said Ares, clearly not finished. _Oh my Zeus, with you shut up already, we know you're evil and want to get rid of mankind, can we please just cut to the fighting_. Though Tom slapping a paw to his forehead, dragging it down his face.

When you two first arrived, I was going to crush you But I knew if only you both could see what the other god could not." said Ares smiling to the pair. Diana held the lasso and glanced over to Tom, who stared right back with confusion. _Seriously how much longer do we have to listen to this old bag._ Thought Tom nudging Diana on the side, making her grin a little.

"They you and your little fluff ball would join me, and with out powers combined..." said Ares looking down at the warehouse, seeing the man work. Diana turned her gaze from him to the building, feeling maybe he was right. He changed the background, to a beautiful place, a land without men and their troubles. It was green and beautiful, making Diana think of home and the island. Ares saw her eyes light up and went on. "We could finally end all the pain, the suffering, destruction they bring."

 _A world full of only animals, I don't believe you._ Thought Tom with eyes half lidded, wondering how the man would try to persuade him to join his side. He wasn't too moved by their fake surroundings and knew it was but a trick. Ares glanced about and thought over what to say, making Tom hold his chin higher.

"I'll tell you something about your friend the mouse. The laboratory he was breed, born and experimented on in was set a blaze by the hands of the men, who felt the animals were too smart for their own good and needed to be put down." said Ares letting Tom get flash of what kind of life Jerry had. He heard animals cries of pain in his ears, and felt as though something stabbed him all over, causing great aching to his body. Dropping to his knees from the pain Tom saw men lighting the place up, making it look like an accident. He covered his paws to his eyes, but couldn't get the visions out of his head. Ares chuckled and watched as tears streamed down Tom's face. "I know, it upsetting to see mankind at its cruelest...Now you see, man care nothing for anything, they're killing their own world, and have no one to blame but themselves."

Diana and Tom glanced from one another, wondering what to do next. They knew mankind weren't the perfect creatures on the planet, but was it worth it. Killing them all just because of a few bad ones.

"We could return this world to the paradise it was before them, forever." said Ares, thinking the two would join him in his quest to get rid of man.


	17. Sacrifice All You Believe

Chaptuer Seventeen: Sacrifice All You Believe In.

"We could return this world to the paradise it was before them, forever." said Ares, thinking the two would join him in his quest to get rid of man. He watched as the two stood, going over what to do.

"I-I..I could never be apart of something like that." answered Diana with a shake of her head, letting Ares know where she stood. Me neither, I many not approve of how men treat each other, or the animals of this world..But I will not slaughter them. Thought Tom backing up and shaking his head no. The scene changed and they were back to standing in the wooden building.

"My dear I don't want to fight either of you..But if I must," said Ares intensifying the lighting volts from his hand. The shock lit up and flew to Diana at the other end of the lasso.

While Diana and Tom were dealing with Ares, the group went to take out the plane. They knew they had to stop the aircraft from taking off, knowing it was heading to London release the bombs. They had to stop that on top destroying the warehouse, so that why no more gas bombs could be made. They were about to talk when a light shot out from where Diana and Tom were.

Diana and Tom were sent flying through the air, rolling over and over before hitting the black top, tumbling a few more times. They came to a stop and lay there, feeling the effect of the blow.

Slowly the rolled over and sat up, watching Ares float gracefully in the air before them. He held his arms out, keeping balance as he flew. Diana and Tom jumped to their feet and ran forward, eyeing up the man. He lifted an arm and raised large metal pillars, letting them fall over the pair. The two swept and dodged the pillars, leaping just out of a lights posts way. Sparks flew as it his the ground and the pair held their arms up, protecting their faces from the light.

"Steve?" yelled Sameer leaning out to find the group meeting up.

"Come on let's go! Sammy come on!" shouted Steve waving to the French man. The Germans were running about like ant, holding guns and wearing gas masks.

"Get this thing out of here" ordered Maru walking beside a soldiers, weaving to the plane. The men were scurrying about the black top, making sure the load was full and ready to go.

Jerry saw a flash come out from over the plane and wondered what in the world was going on over their. Steve and the men stopped for a second but then went back to running.

Tom leaped at the man, flying over to him with his fist out. Ares only flew up, letting Tom soar right under him to the ground. Tom lay there and rubbed at his nose, feeling droplets of blood fall.

Diana whipped out the lasso and tried to grab Ares, only to feel a breeze come out of no where. The wind made it impossible to nab the god of war,who simply watched as the glowing whip fluttered though the wind.

"Oh my, you two have so much to learn." said Ares seeing Diana struggle to control the lasso in the wind. She twirled it around and pulled a metal beam about, aiming it to Ares. Ares flew up and it hit a box of bombs, exploding in a sea of fire and smoke.

Tom from behind ran at him and was determined to take him out. The feline saw as large pieces of the black top was ripped up and tried to block him.

Diana was having the same problem as she burst though the gravel that stood in her way. How the bloody cuss are we going to stop him? Thought Tom jumping to try and grab the floating man. Ares moved and grabbed Tom's tail, spinning him and sending him into Diana, who flew back with the cat in her arms. The two slid, but got their footing and went back for him. Ares lifted a big chuck of ground that the pair stood on, bring if several feet off the ground.

From their spot the men saw a chuck of earth hovering above the ground, knowing they were in real trouble now.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sameer, kneeling on the road, watching with wide eyes. The others were in awe by the sight, but not in a good way.

"What are we going' to do!?" shouted Charlie not knowing how they could beat who ever was doing that. Steve sighed and glanced about, thing over what their next should be.

"There's not much we can do. If that's who I think it is. But we can stop that plane." said Steve seeing the plane and watching the men work to get the aircraft ready. Jerry was on Steve's shoulder and felt a smile cross his face as he saw the feline fighting the mysterious figure. _Go get 'em Tom, I believe in you._ Thought Jerry feeling his paw to his heart.

Ares threw Diana and Tom under the floating piece of land, then brought it down on top of them, hoping to crush them. From the side he was struck by Diana, who moved at lightning speed. Ares skidded across the ground, letting lightning spark from his hands. Thunder sounded as Ares glanced up with a wicked smile.

"If we could get on the radio, we can ask flying corp to shoot 'er down." said Charlie thing he had a good idea to take out the plane.

"No if it crashes, it will wipe everyone out in a fifty square miles. We gotta ground it." said Steve not wanting to put anyone else in danger. Jerry though deeply on what they could do. _We could take out the engine so it can't run, we could break the propellers._ Thought Jerry rubbing his chin.

"Bad news it's on a timer and I could deactivate it." said Sameer knowing either way they were screwed. "If we ground it here, it's the same thing."

The men had a real dilemma on their hands. If they crashed, people would die, if they kept it where it was, people would die. There seemed to be no alternative that any could think of. All but Steve that is.

"Is it flammable, Chief?" wondered Steve out of the silence.

"Yes, you said it's hydrogen. It's flammable." assured Chief with a nod, not knowing what the man was thinking. Steve loaded his hand gun and Jerry got a bad feeling where Steve was going with this scheme.

"I need you guys to clear me a path to that plane." said Steve getting to his feet before anyone could stop him. The other called for him to stay, to not go, but the pilot knew what needed to be done.

"Come on!" shouted Chief, knowing they had to get ready to give Steve and Jerry cover to the aircraft.

Ares set the two flying through the air, where they landed near a pile of bombs. Diana and Tom both picked up a wooden box and chucked them at Ares, who removed the bombs from the crates, aiming the bombs back at them. He sent them forward at great speed and Diana quickly reacted by getting another crate and throwing it at the bombs.

The bombs went off, exploding in an enormous cloud of fire and smoke, sending a wave of power out. Diana and Tom were airborne and flew back a good few feet, landing on the ground as the pavement broke up under their bodies. Laying on the cold ground the world was ringing, as the two seemed to lose their hearing.

Diana saw Steve running over to aid her, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with bright blue eyes. The same eyes that caught her attention those many, many days ago. He was clearly saying something to her, however, with her hearing gone she couldn't make out what he said. He pulled her to her feet and placed a hand to her face, feeling her thick black hair. He seemed frantic and kept looking off to the side, watching for something.

Over by the aircraft the motors started, forcing the propellers to spin, showing it was ready to go. Sameer, Charlie, and Chief knocked out the few Germans who stood in the way, clearing a path for Steve and Jerry.

"Come on, this way Steve, Jerry!" yelled Sameer keeping the German to the ground with his rifle.

Steve spoke again to Diana, knowing he was running out of time. Diana put a hand to her ear, hoping to hear his voice.

"Steve, what are you saying?" wondered Diana, unable to hear her own voice among the ringing. She watched as his lips moved, but no sound came out. He took her hand and held them close. Diana shook her head and spoke. "What ever it is, I want to go, I can do it.."

He shook his head and said something with glassy eyes, seeming very moved by what he was telling her. He met her gaze and smiled warmly before running off down the run, leaving her behind. Diana opened her hand and saw Steve's watch, wondering why he would give her such a sentimental object.

Tome lay on the ground and watched as Jerry jumped down off Steve's shoulder to speak with him. Due to the ringing in his mind, he was unable to understand the mouse. Jerry took his paw and placed something in it before leaning over and kissing him on the lip. Tom had never shared a kiss, at least no one quite like this. He felt the world melt away, everything vanished. The war, the pain it cased, all that was left was this warm light feeling. Sadly the kiss ended and he felt Jerry's small lips pull away. The cat opened his eyes, feeling something amazing that he could give a name to.

Jerry smiled and with tears running down his face, placed something in Tom's paw. The mouse turned and ran after Steve, leaving the cat alone with a surprised expression on his face.

The two Amazons watched as the pilot and mouse made there way down the runway. The ringing in their ears had stopped, but it was too late.

"Steve!" shouted Diana, calling after the man, who kept going.

 _'Mouse, Jerry! Jerry where are you going!'_ said Tom waving to get the mouse's attention. _'After that kiss you just can't leave me!'_

Steve ran and felt Jerry climbing up his side to get to his shoulder. Jerry gave Steve a thumbs up, showing he had his back. With that Steve ran at full speed, hearing his friends encourage him to go for it. Steve with a jump, grabbed hold of the plane and pulled himself up, making his way to the door. He opened it and threw out the one guy, who fell of the wing and to the ground.

The pair turned their gaze to see Ares walking out of the fire. Metal flew about and attached itself to the man, as he changed into the god of war. He was taller and raised his hand to pull away eye holes so he could see. His face was black, all but the red glowing eye, that were fixed on the pair.

"let's see what kind of god you two really are." said Ares in a dark deep voice, far different from the British accent he had before. He made two sword and hurtled them at the pair, who ran and leaped through the air.

Each blade struck one and sent them back to the ground. Ares flew at them, creating two new blades and swing them at the pair. They leaped out of the way, but knew the battle was far from over.


	18. The Never Ending Fight

Chaptuer Seventeen: Sacrifice All You Believe In.

"We could return this world to the paradise it was before them, forever." said Ares, thinking the two would join him in his quest to get rid of man. He watched as the two stood, going over what to do.

"I-I..I could never be apart of something like that." answered Diana with a shake of her head, letting Ares know where she stood. Me neither, I many not approve of how men treat each other, or the animals of this world..But I will not slaughter them. Thought Tom backing up and shaking his head no. The scene changed and they were back to standing in the wooden building.

"My dear I don't want to fight either of you..But if I must," said Ares intensifying the lighting volts from his hand. The shock lit up and flew to Diana at the other end of the lasso.

While Diana and Tom were dealing with Ares, the group went to take out the plane. They knew they had to stop the aircraft from taking off, knowing it was heading to London release the bombs. They had to stop that on top destroying the warehouse, so that why no more gas bombs could be made. They were about to talk when a light shot out from where Diana and Tom were.

Diana and Tom were sent flying through the air, rolling over and over before hitting the black top, tumbling a few more times. They came to a stop and lay there, feeling the effect of the blow.

Slowly the rolled over and sat up, watching Ares float gracefully in the air before them. He held his arms out, keeping balance as he flew. Diana and Tom jumped to their feet and ran forward, eyeing up the man. He lifted an arm and raised large metal pillars, letting them fall over the pair. The two swept and dodged the pillars, leaping just out of a lights posts way. Sparks flew as it his the ground and the pair held their arms up, protecting their faces from the light.

"Steve?" yelled Sameer leaning out to find the group meeting up.

"Come on let's go! Sammy come on!" shouted Steve waving to the French man. The Germans were running about like ant, holding guns and wearing gas masks.

"Get this thing out of here" ordered Maru walking beside a soldiers, weaving to the plane. The men were scurrying about the black top, making sure the load was full and ready to go.

Jerry saw a flash come out from over the plane and wondered what in the world was going on over their. Steve and the men stopped for a second but then went back to running.

Tom leaped at the man, flying over to him with his fist out. Ares only flew up, letting Tom soar right under him to the ground. Tom lay there and rubbed at his nose, feeling droplets of blood fall.

Diana whipped out the lasso and tried to grab Ares, only to feel a breeze come out of no where. The wind made it impossible to nab the god of war,who simply watched as the glowing whip fluttered though the wind.

"Oh my, you two have so much to learn." said Ares seeing Diana struggle to control the lasso in the wind. She twirled it around and pulled a metal beam about, aiming it to Ares. Ares flew up and it hit a box of bombs, exploding in a sea of fire and smoke.

Tom from behind ran at him and was determined to take him out. The feline saw as large pieces of the black top was ripped up and tried to block him.

Diana was having the same problem as she burst though the gravel that stood in her way. How the bloody cuss are we going to stop him? Thought Tom jumping to try and grab the floating man. Ares moved and grabbed Tom's tail, spinning him and sending him into Diana, who flew back with the cat in her arms. The two slid, but got their footing and went back for him. Ares lifted a big chuck of ground that the pair stood on, bring if several feet off the ground.

From their spot the men saw a chuck of earth hovering above the ground, knowing they were in real trouble now.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sameer, kneeling on the road, watching with wide eyes. The others were in awe by the sight, but not in a good way.

"What are we going' to do!?" shouted Charlie not knowing how they could beat who ever was doing that. Steve sighed and glanced about, thing over what their next should be.

"There's not much we can do. If that's who I think it is. But we can stop that plane." said Steve seeing the plane and watching the men work to get the aircraft ready. Jerry was on Steve's shoulder and felt a smile cross his face as he saw the feline fighting the mysterious figure. _Go get 'em Tom, I believe in you._ Thought Jerry feeling his paw to his heart.

Ares threw Diana and Tom under the floating piece of land, then brought it down on top of them, hoping to crush them. From the side he was struck by Diana, who moved at lightning speed. Ares skidded across the ground, letting lightning spark from his hands. Thunder sounded as Ares glanced up with a wicked smile.

"If we could get on the radio, we can ask flying corp to shoot 'er down." said Charlie thing he had a good idea to take out the plane.

"No if it crashes, it will wipe everyone out in a fifty square miles. We gotta ground it." said Steve not wanting to put anyone else in danger. Jerry though deeply on what they could do. _We could take out the engine so it can't run, we could break the propellers._ Thought Jerry rubbing his chin.

"Bad news it's on a timer and I could deactivate it." said Sameer knowing either way they were screwed. "If we ground it here, it's the same thing."

The men had a real dilemma on their hands. If they crashed, people would die, if they kept it where it was, people would die. There seemed to be no alternative that any could think of. All but Steve that is.

"Is it flammable, Chief?" wondered Steve out of the silence.

"Yes, you said it's hydrogen. It's flammable." assured Chief with a nod, not knowing what the man was thinking. Steve loaded his hand gun and Jerry got a bad feeling where Steve was going with this scheme.

"I need you guys to clear me a path to that plane." said Steve getting to his feet before anyone could stop him. The other called for him to stay, to not go, but the pilot knew what needed to be done.

"Come on!" shouted Chief, knowing they had to get ready to give Steve and Jerry cover to the aircraft.

Ares set the two flying through the air, where they landed near a pile of bombs. Diana and Tom both picked up a wooden box and chucked them at Ares, who removed the bombs from the crates, aiming the bombs back at them. He sent them forward at great speed and Diana quickly reacted by getting another crate and throwing it at the bombs.

The bombs went off, exploding in an enormous cloud of fire and smoke, sending a wave of power out. Diana and Tom were airborne and flew back a good few feet, landing on the ground as the pavement broke up under their bodies. Laying on the cold ground the world was ringing, as the two seemed to lose their hearing.

Diana saw Steve running over to aid her, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with bright blue eyes. The same eyes that caught her attention those many, many days ago. He was clearly saying something to her, however, with her hearing gone she couldn't make out what he said. He pulled her to her feet and placed a hand to her face, feeling her thick black hair. He seemed frantic and kept looking off to the side, watching for something.

Over by the aircraft the motors started, forcing the propellers to spin, showing it was ready to go. Sameer, Charlie, and Chief knocked out the few Germans who stood in the way, clearing a path for Steve and Jerry.

"Come on, this way Steve, Jerry!" yelled Sameer keeping the German to the ground with his rifle.

Steve spoke again to Diana, knowing he was running out of time. Diana put a hand to her ear, hoping to hear his voice.

"Steve, what are you saying?" wondered Diana, unable to hear her own voice among the ringing. She watched as his lips moved, but no sound came out. He took her hand and held them close. Diana shook her head and spoke. "What ever it is, I want to go, I can do it.."

He shook his head and said something with glassy eyes, seeming very moved by what he was telling her. He met her gaze and smiled warmly before running off down the run, leaving her behind. Diana opened her hand and saw Steve's watch, wondering why he would give her such a sentimental object.

Tome lay on the ground and watched as Jerry jumped down off Steve's shoulder to speak with him. Due to the ringing in his mind, he was unable to understand the mouse. Jerry took his paw and placed something in it before leaning over and kissing him on the lip. Tom had never shared a kiss, at least no one quite like this. He felt the world melt away, everything vanished. The war, the pain it cased, all that was left was this warm light feeling. Sadly the kiss ended and he felt Jerry's small lips pull away. The cat opened his eyes, feeling something amazing that he could give a name to.

Jerry smiled and with tears running down his face, placed something in Tom's paw. The mouse turned and ran after Steve, leaving the cat alone with a surprised expression on his face.

The two Amazons watched as the pilot and mouse made there way down the runway. The ringing in their ears had stopped, but it was too late.

"Steve!" shouted Diana, calling after the man, who kept going.

 _'Mouse, Jerry! Jerry where are you going!'_ said Tom waving to get the mouse's attention. _'After that kiss you just can't leave me!'_

Steve ran and felt Jerry climbing up his side to get to his shoulder. Jerry gave Steve a thumbs up, showing he had his back. With that Steve ran at full speed, hearing his friends encourage him to go for it. Steve with a jump, grabbed hold of the plane and pulled himself up, making his way to the door. He opened it and threw out the one guy, who fell of the wing and to the ground.

The pair turned their gaze to see Ares walking out of the fire. Metal flew about and attached itself to the man, as he changed into the god of war. He was taller and raised his hand to pull away eye holes so he could see. His face was black, all but the red glowing eye, that were fixed on the pair.

"let's see what kind of god you two really are." said Ares in a dark deep voice, far different from the British accent he had before. He made two sword and hurtled them at the pair, who ran and leaped through the air.

Each blade struck one and sent them back to the ground. Ares flew at them, creating two new blades and swing them at the pair. They leaped out of the way, but knew the battle was far from over.


	19. The Choice You Make, The Path You Take

Chapter Nineteen: The Choices You Make And The Path You Take.

Diana went to the tank and with ease lifted it off the ground, bringing it up over her head. Tom folded his arms and stared darkly to Doctor poison, knowing she should suffer as the people she killed.

"Destroy her, you know she deserves it..They all deserve it. " said Ares standing close and seeming pleased by what Diana was prepared to do.

Diana stood, holding the tank up wanting to crush her like a bug, watching her cower and shake.

"You humans..You took everything from us.." said Tom rubbing his fist into his paw, ready to watch her die, no wanting to watch her die. Tom saw he gravel and tremble with fear.

In the wind Maru's mask flew off revealing a frightening sight. Her left bottom jaw was gone, and made her disfigurement gruesome to look at. The two stood there, and wondered if what they were doing was right. In that moment both Diana and Tom thought back to their last time with the pilot and mouse.

Diana closed her eyes and heard Steve's voice caller her name. What she wouldn't give to hear it again. She saw his face, his dirty blond hair, and his beautiful blue eyes.

"Diana." said Steve, only this time she heard his actually voice. She was face to face with him, seeing his warm smile and glassy eyes.

"What?" questioned Diana shaking her head, not knowing what he meant.

"I have to go, I have to go.." said Steve trying to meet the confused woman's gaze, Steve turned to see where the guys were at, knowing he didn't have much time to chat. He had to make it count, he had one last thing to tell the woman.

"What are you saying..Steve, what ever it is. I can do it..Let me do it." said Diana meeting his gaze. She would go wherever, do whatever, as long as they would be together. As she spoke Steve told her no, repeating it over and over. Steve shook his head and took her hands in his own.

"No, no, no..It has to me, it has to be me." said Steve nodding to her, shaking her hands a bit. He smiled, showing her what he said was true. "I could save today..But you, you and Tom can save the word."

He pulled his watched from his pocket and placed it in her hands, closing her fingers around it. He stood there and breathed deeply, feeling the wind whip about them.

"Diana, I with we had more time." said Steve with a smile, pulling away to leave. He left the old watch in her hands, knowing she would always have a piece of him where every her journey took her. He knew she could do so much for mankind, but she would have to do it without him. "I love you."

Diana helt the watch, and the past seemed to melt away, bringing her back to the present. The wind blew about her and she sniffed a bit, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

Ares frowned and didn't know why she stopped, couldn't understand why sh held back. The humans were a terrible race and needed to be removed from the earth.

Diana shook head and kept her eyes shut. She still held the tank up over her head. Tom slowly turned to her, curious as to what had happened.

"No, you are wrong about them.." said Diana opening her eyes to see Ares. She with one toss, threw the tank aside where it hit the ground. Maru tear filled eyes widened at this as she clutched her coat, wondering why Diana had spared her.

Tom kept his eyes to the ground and slowly went over to the woman, clenching his paw into a fist. Ares saw this and hoped the cat would finish her off, do what Diana was too weak for.

Diana said nothing and knew it was up to him whether or not he would slay the Doctor. Like her he was at a cross roads, but the path he chose would be one he'd have to decide on his own.

"Do it, Tom..Do what Diana was unable to..She is a scientist, like the ones who brought suffering to the mouse." said Ares watching Tom raise his fist, ready to end her life. He breathed through his nose and sneared at the helpless woman. Like Diana, he shut his eyes and played back what Jerry told him.

While Steve said his goodbye to Diana, Jerry took the time to make peace with the feline. He jumped down from his perch on Steve and hurried over to Tom's face. He stood and stared into his green eyes, eyes he'd seemed to get lost in.

 _'Tom, I have to go with Steve, I stayed by his side this long and wont leave to fight on his own. I should've told you more, more about my past and about myself. ..I would've loved to have been your mate, I know we couldn't be official,but just living with you could've be enough..Remember with this you'll always have a piece of me by your side.'_ said Jerry taking Tom's paw and handing him a folded piece of paper. He felt tears well up and let a few fall as he gazed onto the cat's face. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips before wanting to know what it would be like to kiss feeling was like flying, only ten times better. After the earth shatter moment, Jerry backed away. ' _I love you Thomas Cat, and I will always love you!'_

He saw Tom reach out to him, wanting him to come back, but Jerry jumped onto Steve's shoe and climb up to his shoulder. He stared back to see Tom fading from sight, knowing it was better this way.

Tom brought his paw down, but instead of delivering a fatal blow. He pulled the sword from her coat, watching as the woman got to her feet to leave.

Diana walked over and patted him on the shoulder, knowing he would make the right choice. Tom sighed and cast his eyes down, feeling them fill with tears.

"They are everything you say.." said Tom turning to meet Diana's gaze. She smiled and they faced Ares with more confidences.

"But so much more." added Diana walking to the god of war. Tom by her side, joined her, like he did and always will.

"Lies!" cried Ares, bringing several blades up, soaring at the two with all his might. The swords exploded into sparks and fell, not even hitting the two. Diana and Tom absorbed the power and sent it back in Ares's face, sending the god of war to the ground.

"They do not deserve your protection!" shouted Ares standing and pulling a bolt of lightning from the sky. He drew it back and sent it to the pair.

"It's not about Deserve, started Tom.

"It's about what you believe." said Diana capturing the lightning in her cuffs. Tom too felt the power flow through him as he and Diana kept walking toward Ares. "And I believe in love."

"That makes no sense, you'd kill for love?" wondered Ares glancing about at the leftover fight, see men laying dead.

"Let me backs play it for ya..What she meat was,love is a gift, the greatest gift one human can give to another. And to fight for that if amazing.." said Tom in a strong voice. Diana was surprised he could talk, yet was glad at the same time.

"The I will kill you both!" yelled Ares pulling more bolts of lightning from the sky. He shot it at the pair, who skidded back from the powerful hit. They put their arms up and felt the volts fly about them, making their hair and fur stand on end.


	20. End Of War, New Beginning

Chapter Twenty: End Of War, New Beginning.

The two ran and jumped, hovering in the air and glanced about, watching the bright light do no harm to their bodies. Ares saw this and seemed worried by the way the volts danced about.

The pair shared a small smirk and in unison put their arms out, letting the lightning jot about before sending it forward. It hit Ares and he was slowly torn to bits, causing an explosion of light to go off. The god of war was no more, as he vanished from the world, forever. The light slowly dimmed and the dark of night came to an end, as the sun rose over the horizon.

Diana and Tom stayed in the air and watched as the sun rose over the graceful and slowly came down, landing back on solid ground. The pair stood their as black ash fell from the sky. It was finished, over at last. The Amazons mission had been complete, there end to their quest was at an end. The two gazed about at the aftermath of the battle, seeing everything pretty much leveled off.

Among the rubble Chief, Sameer and Charlie climbed out from under a pile of tin. The men looked about and were happy to be alive. Charlie and Sameer patted each other and glanced over to Chief, who stood next to a German.

The Germans removed their mask and glanced about, seeing they had survived the battle the night before. It was a freeing and wonderful feeling. Chief turned to the German man, who only returned with a warm gin. The pair stood and took in a breath, glad to see the light of day.

Diana and Tom walked about, watching the men hug and enjoy the other's company. At first one would assume they had been freed from Ares's control, but that wasn't the case. They were man and were just joyful to be alive. Standing their, Tom reached over and took Diana hand in his, smiling up at her.

The two embraced and said nothing, knowing in the end they still had each other. The sounds of bird tweeting filled the air the sunrise created a beautiful background.

Back in London a large paper red, WAR OVER in bold letters, letting everyone know the time of fear was over. Flags were waved as a crowd of people came to celebrate the joyous occasion. People rejoiced in the street, hugging loved ones and cheering. Some cried tears of joy, while couples shared sweet kisses.

Among the crowd Etta, Diana, Tom, Chief, Sameer and Charlie went to a place where pictures of the dead soldiers were. People were talking, a child ran by waving a flag about. Diana caught sight of couples and couldn't help but be reminded of Steve.

Tom was by her side and saw the father and son from the ice cream store, remembering them. The father held the little boy, who waved the flag around. Tom smiled when he saw the pair, who were happy as they spun about. Tom wiped his eye and took a breath, making it over to the many pictures.

They looked at the many nameless people who gave their live for the war, and found a picture with a familiar looking pilot on it. Getting closer they saw it was Steve, leaning against his plane with a grin across his face. Seeing how happy he look made Diana smile sadly, recalling the look of her lost love. She knew many loved ones had been lost, but would continue to live he life to the fullest.

Staring closely Tom spotted Jerry sitting on Steve's shoulder, beaming with pride. Tom could almost imagine the two, moving and smile in the still shot. The group left and walked a few feet away, giving them some space. Tom placed a paw on the picture and sighed heavily, knowing it was time to move on.

How could he, knowing that Jerry was gone. The mouse had planed a life with him and the couple. Now where were they to go, what were they to do. Should they return to the island. He was lost in thought, when he felt something tugging at his coat. Tom opened his eyes and turned his attention to the person.

"Say are you Thomas Jasper Cat?" asked a voice of a small child. Tom glanced down and saw a kid gray mouse, who reminded him an awful lot like Jerry. The kid held a suitcase and pulled a paper from his pocket. "I was staying with Steve's family until my Uncle returned..In the event he didn't I was to be placed in your care, is that right?"

"That it is little one. You'll like living with Diana and me." said Tom taking the mouse's suitcase and pointing to the woman, who stood a few feet away. The gray mouse nodded and raised a brow, impressed by the group.

"Actually it's Diana and I." corrected the gray mouse, fixing his scarf. Tom rolled his eye and found the kid to be funny, knowing that would be something Jerry would mouse kept close to the cat and smiled. "By the way, my names Nibble..How would you like me to address you Mister?"

"Tom, or Uncle Tom, what ever you want kid." said Tom holding his paw out for the kid to jump on. Nibble did and climbed up to sit on Tom's shoulder, enjoying the ride.

"Wow, you sure are tall." said Nibble staring down to the grown below.

"Not as tall as my friends, but I can still kick their butts." said Tom, not wanting the guys to hear him.

"How well did you know my Uncle? I mean you're a cat, he was a mouse, I can't see such opposites being friends?" questioned Nibble, wondering how a cat and mouse could be friends. Tom felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

"We were friends, brothers in arms.." said Tom walking to introduce him to Diana and the gang. The group saw Tom and the mouse who joined him. "Guys and Diana, Etta, I'd like you to met Nibble, Jerry's nephew. Nibble, that guy in the skirt is Charlie..The dude with the red cap is Sameer, and the fella by Diana is good ol' Chief. Of course I can't forget Etta, who's so sweet she can't get caught out in the rain, otherwise she'd melt."

The men shook their head to the cat, who once was able to talk, wouldn't know when to shut up.

"Aye, Tom ye pee braid fool of a feline..This be kilt not a skirt." said Charlie gesturing to his plaid colored kilt. Tom smirked to the Scottish man, knowing it was all for fun.

"Yes, but he's right about me being sweet." chirped Etta with a bright smile. Chief came up and placed an arm around Etta, smiling down to the gray mouse.

"Don't worry kid, you'll learn a lot from us, and by us I mean Diana and myself. The rest of you are a bunch of goof offs. Except Mrs. Candy." said Chief standing by Diana and glancing about to the other guys, who started to moan and groan at his comment.

"Hey, I can teach him how to get a date." said Sameer boasting about his lady skills, following after the group.

"Aye, and Ah can teach him how to play the piano and sing" said Charlie with arms out wide.

"No! I don't think my ears could take that kind of punishment." said Tom.

They all shared a laugh and went on to fad into the crowd. They were like one big happy family. They lost, learn and loved, but mostly they lived. From that point on life was going to be different, but at least the world was at peace, for now...


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"We use to want to end the war, to bring peace to mankind. But then we glimpsed the darkness in their light. We learned that inside everyone of them, there will always be both. The choice each one must make for themselves. Something no hero will ever defeat."

It was a beautiful day as Diana and Tom walked down the street. They wore modern clothes and passed several shops. They came to the place of business they worked at and made their way to he entrance.

Walking Tom saw a vehicle parked with the word WAYNE ENTERPRISE written in white on the side of it. With an arched brow he shook it off and kept on walking. Two men worked to open the door and pull briefcase out, taking to the building.

In her office Diana worked at her desk. Around her were shelves with ancient swords and shields. Tom was by her side when a man came in, passing her a suitcase. She thanked him and took it, getting ready to open it.

"What is it?" questioned Tom, walking over to see what it could be.

Diana slowly lifted the lid, and what she saw took her breath away. Tom glanced from her face to the item inside. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Tuck away with care was the picture of them in the village of the upper right part was a note, written in fancy writing.

Diana carefully lifted the glass picture and seemed moved seeing it again, a hundred years later. Tom put his paw to his chin, seeing the face of Jerry. Diana ran her fingers over it and went to her draw to pull out the watch, holding it close.

"Now I know only love can truly save the we stay, we fight and, for the world I know can be." said Diana setting the watch aside and responding to an email. She smiled over to Tom, who nodded.

"This is our mission now, forever." said Tom going over to a set of armor. The pair seemed to feel something was wrong, and knew it was time to take up arms.

Later that evening the two stepped out in their warrior outfits, ready to fight for good and defeat evil. With a great bound they leap across the city, to the horizon and to their future. It was bleak, but it was worth fighting for.

The End..Or id it.

Queue the epic Wonder Woman theme.

Author's Note: Well it's done, the last part to my story. I really hope it was enjoyable and who ever read this will keep on the look out for my next story.

My next tale will, will be a tale as old and time, a song as old as rhyme, and as you probably guessed it will involve Beauty and the Beast. It well be star the characters from the show SWAT KATS as the leads and side characters of the old/new Beauty and the Beast movies.

I really hope to have the first chapter published in the nest few weeks so be on the look out for a tile called JAKE AND THE MUTANT. Till then, I'll be seein' ya. :)


End file.
